Pacifica por la Carretera
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada: "Atracción por la Carretera". Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Candy y Grenda viajan por el estado saboteando atracciones turísticas rivales. Sin embargo, por azares del destino, la familia Northwest deberá acompañar al grupo en la expedición, ocasionando la formación de fluctuaciones y vínculos especiales en algunos de sus miembros.
1. Compañía Indeseable

¡Hola! Sean todas bienvenidas y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que les traigo en esta ocasión.

Mi nombre es Javier, y quizá la mayoría de ustedes me conocerá por otros fanfics Dipcifica como La Novia de Dipper, Ojos de Demonio o El Juguetero Siniestro. Sí no eres uno de ellos te invito a que le eches un vistazo a estos fanfics si es que eres una o un fan de hueso colorado de esta singular parejita.

Bien, ahora pasemos a lo importante. Estas indicaciones ya las he mencionado en otras de mis obras con tal de hacerle un poco de publicidad a este, pero por sí es la primera vez que me lees aquí van de nuevo.

 **Esta historia nos sitúa al inicio del capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada llamado: "Atracción por la Carretera"**. Bueno, independientemente si les gusta la pareja de Dipper y Candy, es en este capítulo en el que vimos un acercamiento entre ambos. Hablo por mí cuando digo que me sentí muy aliviado cuando no se dio nada entre ellos al final, pero me quedé con el mal sabor de boca al preguntarme: **¿Qué hubiera pasado sí Pacifica hubiera acompañado a los viajeros a sabotear las atracciones turísticas?**

Bueno, este relato nos muestra exactamente eso. **Pacifica acompañará a Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda y al tío Stan en su viaje por Oregón con la finalidad de arruinar la reputación de las atracciones**. Lo cual significa que al ser este un fanfic Dipcifica, habrá acercamientos y situaciones incómodas entre ambos. **En pocas palabras, es una reescritura de lo que fue aquél capítulo para que nosotros los seguidores de la pareja lo podamos disfrutar**. Cabe destacar que esta historia es **100% libre de Candip** , habrá más chistes, conversaciones más largas y otro tipo de escenas que no se encuentran en el capítulo original, así como una batalla final contra Darlene (La mujer araña) mucho más elaborada y dramática digna del Weirdmageddon.

Para las personas que ya me conocen, saben que yo siempre doy una fecha de actualización para cada uno de los capítulos. Por lo tanto, **este fanfic lo actualizaré los días miércoles de cada semana**. La historia ya la tengo terminada y dio como resultado un total de 13 capítulos, así que pueden darse más o menos una idea de la duración que tendrá.

Muy bien, dicho esto no me queda más que esperar a que sea de su agrado. Disculpen si llegan a encontrar un error ortográfico. Nos leemos abajo para notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Compañía Indeseable"**

—Me llamo, Dopper. —Dijo el joven Pines al momento de estirar y de abrir su temblorosa y sudorosa mano derecha, para así tratar de estrecharla y conseguir establecer una mejor comunicación con la flamante chica del vestido floreado, la cual para desgracia de Dipper, contaba con la peculiar característica de poseer una actitud fría y por demás indiferente. Actitud que finalmente se vio reflejada tras colocar el helado de fresa que se encontraba degustando sobre la palma extendida de Dipper, justo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse del sitio, provocándole incontables deseos al desahuciado niño de que se lo tragara la tierra y no lo escupiera de vuelta—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Suspiró—. Eso fue patético... A este paso jamás lograré dar un paso adelante para olvidarme de Wendy y conocer a más personas.

—¡Dipper vamos! Esta es nuestra oportunidad. —Se escuchó la voz de Stan por medio del comunicador que Dipper traía en su bolsillo trasero—. Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y adecúate al plan que trazamos. Esa mugrosa bola de estambre no se va a arruinar por sí sola.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Dipper puso manos a la obra, dirigiéndose hacia la atracción principal y recibiendo uno de los extremos de la cuerda por parte de su hermana quién había decidido explorar junto a Candy y Grenda las profundidades del gran cumulo de estambre. Acto seguido, Dipper ató dicho extremo a la defensa de la camioneta, dejando escapar otro largo y pesado suspiro el cual fue inevitablemente escuchado por Stan.

—¡Vaya! Ese suspiro no se escuchó nada alentador. ¿Te sucede algo, sobrino? Es por culpa de tu amiguita con corazón de piedra. ¿No es verdad?

—¡Dios...! Eso fue vergonzoso... No sé en qué estaba pensando. Lo único que quería era conocer nuevas personas para comenzar a superar mi obsesión por Wendy. Como sabrás... Arruiné mi oportunidad con ella y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

—Sí... Claro... —El hombre se rascó la cabeza—. Tú oportunidad...

—El problema es que no sé qué hacer cuando se trata de hablar con una chica... Mi lengua se enreda como... Como... Como esa bola de estambre. —La señaló—. ¡Uff! Qué suerte que estaba ahí para ponerla de referencia. El punto es que mi miedo a que ellas piensen que soy un completo tonto crece conforme la plática avanza y debido a eso, las palabras que salen de mi boca se vuelven completamente aleatorias y torpes. Sí no hago algo terminaré en la friendzone de todas las chicas que conozca por el resto de mi vida...

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No necesitas decir nada más... —Stan lo interrumpió—. Escucha, nunca debes pensar negativamente sobre ti. Los Pines somos reconocidos por ser todos unos Casanova. Con la excepción de mi hermano...

—¿Reconocidos por quién?

—No cuestiones mis palabras, niño. Ahora toma nota porque ha llegado la hora de que conozcas el infalible método de Stan Pines para conquistar el corazón de cualquier chica que se te presente. Aún si esta se tratara de una mimada y engreída chica rubia de padres millonarios. Con estos consejos, ninguna se resistirá a tus encantos. Ahora escucha con atención...

Mientras Stan asesoraba a Dipper para ganar la confianza necesaria para superar su miedo hacia las chicas, un lujoso automóvil Mercedes-Benz AMG de cuatro puertas hacía acto de aparición en el estacionamiento de la atracción, del cual bajó una familia compuesta por tres integrantes. El primero de ellos, un hombre mauro de edad media y abundante mostacho, seguido por su esposa; una mujer refinada de gustos extravagantes y un exceso de inyecciones de botox en la cara. Al final, fue su única hija la última en bajar del automóvil. Una chica de doce años, de larga y rubia cabellera, gesto malhumorado y abundante maquillaje, la cual no dejaba de textear en su teléfono celular.

—¡Bien! Hemos llegado. —Dijo Preston Northwest, estirando los músculos y respirando profundamente el aire puro del bosque—. Nada como un viaje familiar por las carreteras del estado para darnos un respiro de todo el glamur, atención y beneficios que solo poseen la gente millonaria como nosotros.

—Esta sin duda fue una excelente idea, querido. —Priscilla, su esposa, le dio la razón.

—¿Darnos un respiro? —Pacifica preguntó, desviando la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono hacia su padre—. Lo dice el hombre que condujo hasta acá en un automóvil de medio millón de dólares.

—Ignoraré que dijiste eso, cariño.

—Es enserio, papá. Esta ha sido la peor idea que has tenido en años. ¡Y vaya que has tenido! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ni siquiera puedo tener una conexión a internet decente en mi teléfono gracias a todos estos estúpidos árboles de pino bloqueando la señal.

—Sí así lo prefieres, considera esto como parte de tu castigo por habernos desobedecido y por haberle permitido la entrada a la fiesta a toda esa chusma sin nuestro consentimiento. Es más, deberías estarme agradecido por permitirte conservar ese teléfono y tener un poco de interacción con el mundo exterior. Pero dejemos ya de discutir y procuremos disfrutar de este relajante fin de semana en familia, hija. Ahora ve a pasear por ahí mientras les pido indicaciones a algunas personas acerca de cómo llegar a nuestro siguiente destino. ¿Ya viste la bola gigante de estambre? Podrías tomarte algunas fotos con ella.

Pacifica se alejó de sus padres y se dirigió hacia la esfera gigante de estambre, la cual era fotografiada y ovacionada por un gran número de turistas alrededor de ella.

—Tomarme fotos con la bola de estambre... Si claro... —Refunfuñó—. Sigo sin entender cómo es que la gente puede asombrarse con semejante estupidez. —Colocó una mano sobre la esfera para recargarse, volviendo a sacar su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla y verificar la conexión a internet una vez más—. Estúpida señal, estúpido paseo, estúpida bola de estambre... Preferiría haberme quedado castigada en mi habitación. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, al menos aquí puedo tener paz y tranquilidad sin preocuparme por fantasmas o monstruos o lo que sea que le ocurra a ese estúpido pueblo.

—¡Hola Pacifica! —Gritó una chica de manera sorpresiva, asomando la cabeza desde uno de los costados de la bola de estambre, ocasionando que la joven Northwest recibiera un susto de muerte, perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.

—¿Pero qué...? —Respiró agitada, descubriendo a la propietaria del exagerado saludo—. Mabel... —Sus ojos parecieron encenderse con las llamas del infierno—. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo adentro de esa bola de estambre? Y no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada. ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!

Mabel accedió a la petición, saliendo del cúmulo de hilos para socorrer a su vieja némesis ofreciéndole una mano.

—¡Vamos! No seas tan amargada. —Le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro en cuanto volvió a poner ambos pies en la tierra y tras sacudirse el polvo de su costosa blusa veraniega—. Nuestro tío nos trajo de paseo para ayudarle a arruinar algunas de las trampas turísticas más famosas en los alrededores. Nos trajo a mí, a Dipper, a Soos, ¡Y mira! Candy y Grenda también pudieron venir. —Señaló a sus amigas, quienes a su vez también emergieron de entre los montones de cuerda enrollados.

—Ya decía yo que el viaje no podía ser perfecto. —Dijo Candy, mirándola con malos ojos.

—Puede que nos haya salvado de quedarnos convertidas en madera por siempre, pero ni eso compensa los años y años de humillaciones y abuso psicológico que nos ha hecho pasar. Reitero mis palabras y mis deseos de querer apresarla con una magistral llave de lucha y golpearla. —Mencionó Grenda, preparando sus demoledores puños.

—Atrévete a ponerme uno solo de tus asquerosos dedos encima y te demandaré a ti y de paso también a toda tu familia. ¿Me escuchaste, monstruo? Me aseguraré de que pasen el resto de su vida en una prisión donde jamás puedan volver a ver la luz del día. —La respiración de la rubia se aceleró un doscientos por ciento.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Vamos, no peleen! —Mabel intentó restaurar el orden poniéndose en medio del grupo—. Estamos de vacaciones y Pacifica ya no es tan estirada como cuando competimos por la corona de la reina del baile. ¿Por qué no procuramos llevarnos bien por una vez y disfrutamos todas juntas de lo que resta del verano?

—¿Yo? ¿Perder mi tiempo con ustedes? —Dejó salir una pequeña risilla llena de soberbia—. No creas que solo por el simple hecho de que tu torpe hermano me haya ayudado a deshacerme de ese fantasma significa que de ahora en adelante podamos tratarnos como las mejores amigas. A propósito... ¿En dónde está Dipper? —Preguntó despreocupada, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Oh oh! —La miró suspicaz.

—¿Qué? —Pacifica preguntó, confundida—. ¿Y por qué me miras así? Me estás incomodando.

—Así que estás preguntando por Dipper... —Sonrió emocionada, colocando su brazo alrededor de la nuca de la rubia—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Preguntar no tiene nada de malo... —Se sonrojó levemente—. Es decir... Siempre los veo a ambos juntos y me pareció muy extraño no verlo meter su narizota en dónde nadie lo llama.

—¿Estás segura? Por qué me llegó a mis oídos un rumor que dice que ustedes dos se abrazaron muy cariñosamente durante la fiesta. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Qué? —Eventualmente, el tic de su ojo derecho se activó periódicamente como un mecanismo de alerta; indicándole que sus nervios comenzaron a alterarse a causa del enfado. Además, sus mejillas enrojecieron todavía más—. ¿Yo? ¿Abrazando a ese torpe? ¡Estás loca! Yo nunca me atrevería a hacer contacto físico con un enclenque y mal oliente gusano como él. Antes preferiría abrazar a un zorrillo o a un puercoespín. —Se separó de Mabel y se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda al trío de chicas.

—Sí eso es verdad, ¿Entonces me puedes decir por qué tu cara está tan roja? —Inmiscuyó.

—¡Mi cara no está roja! —Pacifica estalló de cólera—. Vuelve a decir eso y te demandaré a ti también. Los demandaré a ti, a tu tío y a tu torpe hermano. Tal vez puedan compartir una bella celda familiar.

—Pacifica... Siempre tan graciosa. —Las palabras de la joven Northwest provocaron que la risa de Mabel hiciera su acto de aparición. Acto seguido, la niña de los frenos le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a la que alguna vez consideró su más grande enemiga. Lo hizo sin medir su propia fuerza, provocando que Pacifica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca al suelo. Tragando una gran cantidad de tierra y fango misma que escupió de inmediato. En ese momento, Pacifica consideró realmente en ahorcar con sus propias manos a la hermana mayor de los hermanos Pines, de no ser por el inesperado grito que pegó el tío de la propia niña. Indicándoles que había llegado la hora de abandonar el lugar a toda velocidad.

—¡Todos! ¡Ahora!

De repente, el trío de niñas salió disparado tras el aviso para regresar al camper, siendo seguidas muy de cerca por Soos, quién se había demorado tras arrasar con todo lo que se había encontrado en la tienda de regalos de la atracción. La camioneta arrancó con uno de los extremos del hilo que conformaba la bola gigante de estambre, deshaciéndola mientras más y más metros avanzaban.

—¡Tal vez pudiste haberte escapado de mí por esta ocasión, Mabel! Pero te juro que algún día me vengaré por esto. —Pacifica gritó al ver pasar la camioneta frente a ella, pero alcanzando a percibir el ensordecedor bramido de batalla de la anciana propietaria de la atracción, tras ver como su más grande creación se desbarataba ante sus ojos.

—¡Me las pagarás por esto, bueno para nada! —Gritó y se aproximó hacia un conjunto de agujas gigantes para coser clavadas en la tierra, para enseguida desenterrarlas todas con un solo movimiento y así utilizarlas como una jabalina—. No dejaré que cualquiera que se haya atrevido a perpetrar mi obra maestra quede impune.

La anciana lanzó el objeto, el cual cayó a tan solo pocos centímetros del estupefacto rostro de Pacifica, quién se tuvo que levantar lo más rápido que sus reflejos se lo permitieron para regresar hacia dónde sus padres miraban indecisos un mapa de la región.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hay una anciana loca que quiere matarme! —Pacifica imploró por ayuda.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo querida? —Dijo Preston, desviando su atención hacia el frente, justo antes de que otra aguja más cayera a pocos centímetros de su posición—. ¿Pero qué le sucede a esa anciana?

—¡Eso es lo que te decía! ¡Se volvió completamente loca! ¡Todo fue culpa de la familia Pines! ¡Huyamos de aquí, rápido!

—¡Suban al auto, ahora! —Ordenó Preston, siendo el último en entrar al automóvil para así tratar de encenderlo.

—¡No dejaré que escapen! —Anunció la anciana, lanzando una aguja más, la cual quedó incrustada en el cofre del automóvil y por ende, perforando el motor de lado a lado dejándolo completamente inservible.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, cariño? —Preguntó Priscilla, abrazando a su hija quien se encontraba tan asustada como ella.

Ese hubiera sido el final para la familia Northwest, de no ser porque Preston alcanzó a mirar de reojo la amplia camioneta conducida por Stan, la cual en ese momento se encontraba abandonando el estacionamiento para retomar su ruta.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¡Síganme las dos! ¡No se separen de mí! —Dijo el hombre, consiguiendo que su esposa y su hija se mantuvieran a escasos centímetros por detrás de él. Entonces, Preston saltó hacía en medio del camino, bloqueando el paso de la camioneta alzando sus brazos.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —Exclamó Stan, deteniendo de golpe la camioneta—. ¡Oye tú! ¡Quítate del camino!

—No puedes irte. Tienes que ayudarnos a escapar de esa maniática.

—¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo, Preston? Desde que yo recuerdo, tú y tu familia nunca se han preocupado por ayudar a nadie que no sean ustedes mismos. Además, por si no lo sabes, tu hija le ha hecho el verano imposible a mi sobrina.

—¡Te diré porqué! Porque ustedes fueron los que la provocaron en primer lugar. Además, porque si lo haces, me aseguraré de recompensarte muy bien.

—¿Recompensa? —En ese momento, Stan escuchó el sonido de una caja registradora abriéndose dentro su cabeza, mientras que en las pupilas de sus ojos se reflejaba la viva imagen del símbolo del dólar—. De acuerdo, ya me convenciste. ¡Suban ahora!

Stan les abrió la puerta, de modo que los tres integrantes de la familia más adinerada de todo el estado de Oregón abordaron el vehículo justo antes de que Stan pisara a fondo el acelerador a fondo, provocando que todos sus ocupantes cayeran al piso. Al final, la anciana lanzó la última de sus agujas, la cual logró perforar la parte posterior de la camioneta. Sin embargo, poco pudo hacer ante la velocidad del camper, escapando así de una muerte casi segura.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, así es como termina este primer capítulo. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y sí les nace del alma pueden dejarme un comentario para conocer su opinión al respeto.

Por cierto, hay otra cosa importante de la cual quisiera hablarles. Pocos días antes de que "Atracción por la Carretera" fuera emitido por primera vez en los Estados Unidos. Alex Hirsch dijo en su cuenta de Twitter que este capítulo podría ser considerado a libertad de cada uno de nosotros. Eso significa que podríamos situarlo cronológicamente en dónde más nos diera nuestra gana. Sin embargo, dado a que vimos como Dipper llevaba ya varios días tratando de olvidar a Wendy, pero considerando la destacable ausencia y mención de Stanford, yo lo colocaría en algún punto entre los episodios 2 y 10 de la segunda temporada, eso explicaría la ausencia de Ford, así como el porqué Dipper se muestra muy confidente con Pacifica.

No obstante, para cuestiones de este fic. Situaremos la historia en dónde se supone debería ir, acorde con los números de los episodios. Ósea, entre los capítulos 15 y 17 de la serie, ya que los eventos de lo que vimos en "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest" son fundamentales para el desarrollo de la historia.

Bien, sin más que agregar espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos este próximo **5 de Abril** para un nuevo capítulo. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	2. Un Doble Acuerdo

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Muchas gracias por animarse a continuar con esta historia. He de decir que el primer capítulo tuvo un gran recibimiento. Tuvo más comentarios, lecturas, votos y favoritos de los que hubiera imaginado. Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Bueno, es hora de pasar al capítulo número 2. Espero de corazón que les guste y sin más preámbulos las/los dejo con la lectura. Nos leemos abajo para notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 2: "Un Doble Acuerdo"**

Una vez asegurándose de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de la anciana, Stan detuvo al avance del vehículo para verificar que todos a bordo se encontraran plenos y en forma para continuar con el viaje.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo un escape de película. —Se levantó del asiento del conductor y asomó la cabeza hacia la parte trasera—. ¿Está todo bien por allá?

En vez de recibir una respuesta mínimamente coherente, lo primero y único que se Stan escuchó fue una serie de quejidos, mismos que eran acompañados por una imagen mostrando al resto de la tripulación del camper aún en el suelo, quejándose de un profundo dolor en varias partes del cuerpo.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue intenso! —Dijo Mabel, siendo la única emocionada por lo acontecido—. ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!

—Creo que debí de haberme quedado a estudiar en la biblioteca… —Dijo Candy, acomodándose las gafas, mirando hacia Grenda quién aun parecía aturdida.

—Mi auto… ¡Mi auto! —Preston se alebrestó contra Stan—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Stan Pines? Tu manía por siempre querer ser la única y más grande atracción del estado ahora nos ha pasado a cobrar factura a mí y a mi familia.

—¡Oh vamos! No seas tan escandaloso, Preston. —Se mantuvo serio ante la problemática—. Apuesto a que en tu casa debes tener una veintena de autos iguales o de mayor valor.

—Esto no se trata del valor del auto, Stan. Estas se suponían que iban a ser unas vacaciones enteramente familiares para aliviar todo el estrés acumulado que nos provocó tu sobrino cuando fue a nuestra mansión a deshacerse de ese fantasma… Y ahora nos tienes escapando de una anciana demente, cuyos instintos asesinos son más grandes que los de cualquier monstruo o criatura que haya visto en este pueblo. Tienes suerte de que no cuente con un abogado cerca o ya te hubiera refundado en la cárcel.

—¿Y se supone que debería estar asustado por ello? Hasta dónde yo sé, tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo, mi estimado Preston. Por haberte salvado, ahora me debes una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —Alzó el tono de su voz—. No pienso pagarte por algo que para empezar, tú ocasionaste.

—En ese caso tú y tu familia pueden abandonar la camioneta y caminar hacia la siguiente estación de servicio, la cual, para tu información, queda aproximadamente a más de cien kilómetros de distancia de donde nos encontramos.

Preston se hallaba puesto de espaldas contra las cuerdas y aunque él era un hombre que no aceptaba fácilmente una derrota, él sabía también que ya no tenía otra opción si es que no quería que sus vacaciones se arruinaran todavía más.

—De acuerdo, Pines… Tú ganas… Te firmaré un cheque…

—Acepto solo efectivo…

—¿Qué? —Preston perdió sus cabales—. ¡Está bien! Te ofrezco…

—Quiero cien mil de los grandes. Mil por cada kilómetro hasta la estación. Creo que suena bastante razonable. —Sentenció, antes de que Preston pudiera ofrecer su propia suma.

—¿Estás demente, Pines? Nunca en la vida te pagaré esa cantidad.

—La decisión es tuya, Preston... Tómalo o déjalo... Cien mil, o tener que caminar varios largos kilómetros a la deriva sin comida, ni agua. Aunque… Algo que también podrían hacer es pedirle un aventón a un transportista de cerdos para que los lleve en una apestosa camioneta de redilas sin costo alguno.

Parecía que para Preston Northwest, esta podría ser la decisión más difícil que había tenido que tomar en toda su vida. Por una parte, sabía que la oferta de Stan era tan solo una forma más para estafarlo. Sin embargo, debido a su alto estatus social y probablemente a que tanto él como su familia estaban constantemente en la lupa de los medios de comunicación locales, existía la remota pero latente posibilidad de que algún paparazzi afortunado lograra captarlos en aquellos momentos de mayor necesidad para cobrar una valiosa recompensa y así destruirlos poco a poco ante la prensa internacional.

—De acuerdo, Stan… —Dijo, cabizbajo—. Aceptaré tu oferta… Te pagaré cien mil dólares si puedes llevarme a mí y a mi familia a salvo hasta la próxima estación de servicio.

—Es un trato, Preston, —Estrechó su mano—. Te prometo que tendrás la aventura de tu vida. Pero mientras llegamos a la estación de servicio tú y tu esposa nos ayudarán a mí y a Soos a sabotear el resto de las atracciones que vayamos encontrando por la carretera. ¡Será divertido!

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí…? —Se lamentó entre lágrimas junto a su esposa—. ¿Estoy pagando alguna clase de karma?

—¡No seas aguafiestas! Ahora vengan ambos, les contaré mi plan… Esto es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a la próxima atracción.

Luego de llegar a un "mutuo" pero legal acuerdo, Stan comenzó a relatarle minuciosamente al matrimonio más excéntrico en kilómetros a la redonda sus más maquiavélicas artimañas para desmantelar a la competencia. Entretanto, Pacifica trataba de incorporarse a duras penas, luego del violento encontronazo que sufrió al estampar de lleno su humanidad contra la mesita central del camper. Su cabeza aún le daba vueltas y su rodilla izquierda presentaba una leve pero dolorosa raspadura que no tardó mucho en comenzar a sangrar.

La atención de Pacifica estaba puesta en la herida, tanto, que no notó una pequeña mano extendida frente a sus narices con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sino que hasta el propietario de aquella mano le habló directamente.

—¡Pacifica, déjame ayudarte! —Dijo Dipper.

La joven Northwest alzó la cara, encontrándose súbitamente con los tiernos ojos de cachorro de Dipper que le devolvían la mirada. No supo exactamente cómo explicarlo, pero por algún motivo, ella miraba al chico como si estuviera rodeado por un manto celestial y brillante; un aura cargada de paz y de confianza que la hacían sentir como si estuviera en un lugar dónde absolutamente nada podría salir mal.

—G-Gracias… —Dijo, aceptando la mano de Dipper sin extender la charla y sin poder apartarle la vista de encima.

—¡Oh no! —Dipper exclamó al percatarse de la herida en la rodilla de la chica, cuando notó que tenía dificultades para ponerse de pie a la hora de doblar inconscientemente la pierna—. Vaya, esto se ve muy mal… No te muevas, debe haber un botiquín en el baño… Enseguida regreso.

Dipper se dirigió hacia el baño, buscando el consecuente maletín con los debidos instrumentos de curación. Por su lado, Pacifica no se había dado cuenta, pero para ese entonces, sus mejillas habían comenzado a adoptar un leve tono rosado. Adicionalmente, la presencia de cierta chica de frenos ubicada convenientemente a su derecha parecía haber pasado desapercibida hasta que le dirigió unas palabras.

—Creo que alguien se puso nerviosa. —Mabel le mostró una sonrisa con un legendario nivel de perspicacia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…? —La vena de su frente salió a relucir. Además, el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente hasta abarcar un ochenta por ciento de su cara—. Escúchame bien, Mabel... Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo te pido que te detengas en este mismo instante. A juzgar por tu reciente actitud, pareciera que piensas que hay algo más entre tú hermano y yo. Pues déjame decirte algo, cara de melón… Nunca, ni en cincuenta millones de años, me fijaría en un torpe cabeza hueca como él. ¿Me escuchaste? Estoy agradecida con ustedes por haberme ayudado y les prometí que dejaría de humillarlos públicamente por el resto del verano, así que más te vale no confundir dos cosas tan distintas como lo son la atracción y la gratitud. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Hasta donde yo sé, yo nunca dije nada acerca de "atracción". —Comenzó a reír—. Tu sola te delataste.

Pacifica sabía que había utilizado las palabras equivocadas, y ahora su más grande secreto estaba en peligro de ser expuesto públicamente. Un secreto que ella había mantenido celosamente guardado y que había jurado a los cuatro vientos que se lo llevaría con ella hasta la tumba. Después de todo, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que la chica con más dinero y con el mayor nivel de popularidad de todo Gravity Falls y probablemente también de todo el estado de Oregón, propietaria de una página en Facebook con más de 62,000 seguidores; hubiera desarrollado sentimientos profundos y que iban aún más allá de lo que podría significar una simple amistad por un chico promedio, siendo este el típico nerd que es constantemente rechazado por la sociedad, sin ninguna experiencia en temas como el romance y cuyo nombre jamás podría asociarse con temas como la popularidad o la fama?

Durante cada una de las últimas quince noches, Pacifica se había mantenido despierta hasta las tres de la mañana, haciéndose esa misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin haber encontrado una respuesta pertinente que la ayudara a comprender el porqué de estos nuevos sentimientos que ella había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana por un chico como Dipper. No por ninguno de sus decenas de pretendientes que no paraban de mandarle indirectas por mensajes privados en Facebook o por WhatsApp. Tampoco por aquellos chicos con los que compartían su mismo estatus social y que por lo general poseían rostros y peinados dignos de pertenecer a revistas de glamur dedicadas especialmente a chicas como Pacifica para que se deleitaran la pupila, sino por Dipper; un joven con un serio problema de sudoración excesiva en ambas manos, actitud tímida, personalidad paranoica y completamente inseguro de sí mismo, a quien, en primera instancia, Pacifica ni siquiera consideraba como mínimamente atractivo. "No es posible". Se decía a sí misma en repetidas ocasiones antes de pegar las pestañas. Sufriendo en silencio, desgarrando su alma, mientras permanecía hundida en el calor de las sábanas de su espaciosa cama de agua, pensando únicamente en el rostro del chico que le había hecho ver la luz por vez primera y que ahora era producto de su más reciente caso de insomnio y de sus más profundos y largos suspiros.

—Es decir... Dije "atracción"... Porque... Porque... —Trató de buscar las mejores palabras que se le vinieron a la mente sin que la lengua se le enredara—. Porque sé que tiendes a exagerar mucho las cosas... Y quiero que te quede muy claro que entre Dipper y yo jamás hubo y jamás habrá nada más allá de una breve tregua... ¿Te quedó claro...?

—Está bien, ya entendí... Solo era una pequeña broma... —Dijo Mabel, fingiendo creer en sus palabras—. No era para tanto.

En ese momento, Dipper regresó teniendo entre sus manos un pequeño desinfectante en aerosol y una venda de gasa enrollada, sin mostrar indicios de haber escuchado o siquiera de haberse enterado de la acalorada y comprometedora charla que su hermana había mantenido con la joven Northwest. Entonces, Pacifica se sentó en uno de los asientos junto a la pequeña mesita de centro del vehículo para que Dipper pudiera hacer su trabajo debidamente y sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, Mabel no estaba dispuesta a que la situación se quedara tal y como estaba. Ella sabía a la perfección que Pacifica sentía algo por su hermano más allá de mostrar simple gratitud, y su alma no descansaría hasta que ella lo admitiera por meritos propios. Tal parecía que la autoproclamada casamentera número uno de todo Gravity Falls tenía una nueva e increíblemente difícil misión que afrontar. La prueba máxima. El jefe final. Conseguir que su hermano diera el siguiente paso para dejar atrás su frustración al haber sido rechazado por Wendy una y otra vez, al emparejarlo con la que alguna vez fue chica más engreída, testaruda, mimada y alzada de todo el estado de Oregón. Después de todo, por increíble que parezca, Pacifica era la primera y única chica que había demostrado tener un mínimo interés en Dipper desde que ella tenía uso de la memoria.

—¡A trabajar! —Finiquitó, entrecerrando los ojos.

 **Continuará...**

Cuando dije que este fic tendría nuevas escenas para justificar los nuevos acontecimientos era justo a esto a lo que me refería. Como no quiero hacer una burda copia del capítulo en el que este fic está basado, en futuros capítulos se encontrarán con más escenas de este tipo. Quiero que haya una interacción más grande entre los Northwest y los Pines para que aprendan a resolver sus diferencias. Además, escribir acerca del sufrimiento de Preston es realmente divertido.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. La próxima cita es dentro de una semana, el día **miércoles 12 de Abril**. Si ustedes gustan dejarme un review, siempre será bien recibido. Aprecio todos y cada uno de los que me escriben. Pasen felices vacaciones de semana santa si es que tienen. ¡Chao!


	3. Primera Base

¡Hola de nuevo!

Y así llegamos al tercer capítulo de esta historia. He de decir que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Preston seguirá pagando su karma y Pacifica la pasará realmente mal gracias a cierta situación que pondrá en riesgo su más grande secreto.

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho y sepan perdonar si a veces no alcanzo a contestarlos todos. Los proyectos escolares y un trabajo de medio tiempo me tienen contra las sogas, así que por lo general cuando subo un capítulo no vuelvo a entrar a Fanfiction ni a Wattpad sino hasta que ha llegado la hora de actualizar de nuevo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lea todas sus opiniones y que sigamos teniendo actualizaciones semanales, así que espero que este capítulo sea nuevamente de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: Pacifica por la Carretera**

 **Capítulo 3: "Primera Base"**

Cuándo el maestro de la estafa: Stanley Pines, logró por fin someter al matrimonio más poderoso de la región al aprovecharse de la precaria situación de estos, regresó a tomar el control del volante para así dirigirse hacia la siguiente atracción a desmantelar y dejar fuera del negocio: Un lugar dónde todo podía dar un pequeño giro patas para arriba.

—Bien, hemos llegado a la segunda parada de nuestro recorrido. —Anunció el propietario de la Cabaña del Misterio, bajando del transporte y exhalando animosamente el fresco aire del bosque, para enseguida mirar hacia su nuevo objetivo, siendo esta una rústica casa colocada bocarriba, dándole a los turistas la oportunidad de sentir que todo está puesto de cabeza. Literalmente—. Conozcan todos: "El Pueblo Invertido". Impresionante a primera vista, pero la magia se pierde en cuanto debes utilizar los baños.

—Vaya... ¿Cómo pude olvidar que viajar en un vehículo del tipo camper me produce nauseas...? —Preston se preguntó a sí mismo, bajando de la camioneta junto a su esposa, quién tuvo que asistirlo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. La cara del hombre se había vuelto de color verde y su mirada se encontraba perdida en el infinito. Su estómago producía ruidos extraños, parecidos al rugido de un animal salvaje, mientras que canales de sudor caían estrepitosamente desde su frente, reafirmando así, que este probablemente se había convertido en el peor día de toda su vida.

—Todo está en tu mente, mi estimado Preston. —Dijo Stan—. Lo único que necesitas es despejar todas tus preocupaciones. Además, tal vez podrías correr suerte y conocer el verdadero significado de la diversión por primera vez.

Stan comenzó a carcajearse y sin darse cuenta, le propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda al cabecilla de la familia Northwest, provocando que este vomitara sobre el asfalto sin más remedio. Entre tanto, Dipper, Mabel, Candy y Grenda salieron de la camioneta para dirigirse hacia la zona de intercambio de zapatos, lugar dónde los visitantes debían reemplazar los suyos por unos con suela de velcro adhesivo, para así poder caminar bocabajo dentro de la atracción. No obstante, había una persona que prefirió quedarse afuera de la misma, tratando de hacer que la señal de internet regresara a su teléfono móvil.

—¿No vienes con nosotros, Pacifica? —Mabel preguntó.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —La rubia le contestó como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia—. Para tu información, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con ustedes, cuarteto de bobos.

—¡Vamos! No seas tan amargada. ¡Será divertido! —Mabel insistió, colocándose por detrás de Pacifica y empujándola hacia el estante de los zapatos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mabel? ¿Mabel...? ¡Me estás lastimando...! ¡Oye... ! ¿Qué...? ¡Devuélveme mi zapato ahora! ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que costaron?

—Esto no tendrá un buen final... —Dijo Candy, soltando un largo suspiro al mirar la escena sin muchos entusiasmos.

—¡Y que lo digas, Candy! Parecía que este sería un buen paseo, pero ahora, gracias a los Northwest todo se ha arruinado. —Grenda continuó, enfocando la vista hacia dónde Preston aún continuaba expulsando de su cuerpo todo lo que se hallaba en su estómago.

—Tú lo has dicho. —Finalizó Candy.

Aun en contra de su voluntad, Pacifica accedió finalmente a colocarse los zapatos de velcro y a acompañar al grupo con tal de que Mabel la dejara tranquila. El quinteto subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a una rueda parecida a la que usan los hámsteres para hacer ejercicio en su jaula, la cual giró 180 grados hasta que todos quedaron cabeza abajo para de esta manera poder acceder a la casa. El conjunto de niñas fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Dipper, quien prefirió permanecer cerca de la entrada, ya que la presencia de una bella niña de coletas llamó fuertemente su atención, indicándole que ese era el momento perfecto para poner en práctica los consejos otorgados por su tío.

 _*Atrapada en una estúpida atracción con un grupo de perdedores... Hashtag... HateMyLife, Hashtag... HelpMe*_. —Pacifica texteó en su teléfono dentro de su cuenta de Facebook, luego de que para su buena fortuna, pudo conectarse a la red wifi gratuita que ofrecía la tienda de regalos de la atracción—. ¡Vaya! No esperaba menos... Menos de diez segundos y ya tengo 34 likes, 20 me encanta, 44 mensajes nuevos y 17 solicitudes de amistad...

Pacifica había finalmente podido recargar las baterías de su ego. Sin embargo, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando Mabel la volvió a sacar de sus cabales, provocando su ira inmediata.

—¡HOLA PACIFICA! —Gritó la chica de los frenos.

—¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso? Uno de estos días me vas a provocar un ataque al corazón.

—Solo quería que vieras esto. —Dijo Mabel, mostrándole un curioso collar elaborado con plata pura, semejando a un par de lindos murciélagos de cabeza, encerrados en un corazón y dándose un beso en los labios. Además, en la base que simulaba ser la rama del árbol sobre la que estaban posados se podía leer claramente el siguiente mensaje: " _You turn my world upside down_ "—. ¿No son lindos? Se pueden envolver para regalo.

—Y... ¿Por qué habría yo de regalárselos a alguien? —Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo analizó con más detenimiento hasta que al fin cayó en la cuenta—. ¡Un momento...! Más te vale que este no sea uno más de tus trucos para demostrar algo que ni siquiera existe... —Se sintió ofendida. Además, pudo percibir como todas sus alarmas biológicas de su cuerpo se encendieron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando, Mabel?

—Nada... —Soltó una risilla traviesa—. Es solo me estaba preguntando... ¿No te apetece regalárselo, digamos a cierto chico que te provoca mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo miras?

—¿Bromeas, cierto? Sí hubiera un solo chico al cual me apeteciera darle un obsequio, ten por seguro que este tendría por lo menos un par de ceros extra en el monto total. Es más, por lo general son los chicos los que me dan montones de regalos con tal de que fije una mínima parte de mi atención en ellos. —Se miró las uñas de forma despreocupada—. Y para tu información yo…

Repentinamente, las palabras de Pacifica quedaron ahogadas, ya que el fuerte y sonoro golpe de algo azotando duramente contra el suelo le hizo perder la concentración y el hilo de la plática al mismo tiempo. Mabel, Candy y Grenda; quién aún se mantenía colgada del techo, enfilaron la mirada hacia el lugar del encontronazo, cuyo autor era nada más y nada menos que el propio Dipper, y que al parecer había sufrido de una aparatosa caída, dado que probablemente sus zapatos de velcro habían perdido sus propiedades adhesivas por el constante uso.

—¡Estoy bien! —Exclamó el niño, levantándose de inmediato y sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Estoy más que bien! —Caminó hacia las chicas para dirigirse hacia la salida—. ¡Hola, Mabel! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Esa es mi Grenda! ¿Cómo va todo por allá arriba? ¡Candy! ¿Estas estrenando anteojos? ¡Pacifica! ¡Me encanta cómo luce tu cabello esta mañana! ¡Se ve radiante! ¿Acaso es un nuevo acondicionador? ¡No dejes de usarlo! ¡Te queda muy bien! —Finalmente, Dipper salió de la tienda de regalos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia y lanzar un pleno grito de satisfacción a todo pulmón, como si hubiera sacado una nota alta en un complicado examen.

—Díganme loca, pero Dipper se ve un poco diferente el día de hoy. —Dijo Grenda, comenzando a sentir los estragos de permanecer tanto tiempo de cabeza.

—¡Vaya! Me pregunto qué mosca le habrá picado. —Dijo Candy, llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha hacia el mentón—. Casi podría afirmar que intentaba coquetear con nosotras.

—Preadolescentes… —Comentó Mabel—. Parece que Dipper ha entrado finalmente en la edad en la que las traviesas hormonas empiezan a hacer de las suyas. Por fortuna, nosotras las chicas maduramos mucho antes que los chicos y sabemos todas sus intenciones. ¿No es cierto, Pacifica?

Mabel esperaba el ya clásico comentario sarcástico por parte de la muchacha Northwest. Sin embargo, al no recibir una pronta respuesta, la niña le puso la mirada encima, pudiendo notar rápidamente como Pacifica se había quedado completamente petrificada y sin habla, observando la misma puerta que Dipper había atravesado. Su respiración se sentía pesada, sus parpados parecían haber perdido la capacidad de pestañear y su cara se encontraba completamente roja, como si quisiera entrar en ebullición.

—Eh... ¿Pacifica…? —Mabel se le quedó mirando de forma extraña.

—¡Soos! ¡Preston! ¡Ahora! —Gritó Stanley, indicándoles el momento justo a su par de socios para comenzar con la operación.

—¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —Se cuestionó el hombre a sí mismo, empujando uno de los costados de la atracción invertida en conjunto con Stan y Soos para que, de esta manera, la casa diera un giro de 180 grados y adoptara de vuelta, una posición idéntica al del resto de las demás casas, perdiendo así, su único y más llamativo encanto. Acto seguido, el grupo salió huyendo del lugar luego de haber cumplido con su cometido.

—¡Stan Pines! ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Vas a pagármelas hijo de...! —Gritó con tremenda furia el dueño de la atracción, cayendo de rodillas luego de ver como su atracción había quedado completamente arruinada.

—Eso fue divertido. —Dijo Stan al volante, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudencial para cantar victoria—. ¿Tú qué dices, Preston?

—Digo que… Digo que tal vez debamos conseguir otro vehículo… —Le respondió, para inmediatamente después, vomitar dentro un viejo balde de metal que le proporcionó su esposa.

—¡Pamplinas! Deberías de agradecerme por haberle dado un cambio radical a tu vacía y triste vida de multimillonario amargado. ¡Vamos! Cambia esa cara larga... ¿Por qué no sigues el ejemplo de mi sobrino? Parece que a nosotros los Pines nada puede doblegarnos. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu aventura, muchacho?

—Tío Stan, tus consejos funcionaron a la perfección. —Dijo el joven Pines, sin poder disimular su sonrisa llena de satisfacción—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que una chica me da su e-mail de buena manera sin tener que hacerlo por lástima. Una vez creí haberlo conseguido pero el contacto que me dio le pertenecía a una pizzería local... ¡Dios mío! No sé qué hacer ahora... Estoy muy emocionado y ansioso... ¿Le escribo...? ¿Le pido su número telefónico...? ¿Le digo que me gusta y le pido que sea mi novia...?

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Para tu carro, amigo! Aún es muy temprano para cantar victoria. Todavía no llegas ni a la primera base. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es afianzar más esa confianza. Por lo tanto, debes hablar con más y más chicas sí es que quieres perder ese miedo. Solo así estarás preparado para cuando llegue el momento de que te robes la tercera base dentro de algunos cuantos años más.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay en la tercera base, tío Stan? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Ehh... —Stan se vio atrapado ante sus propias declaraciones, ocasionando que una nerviosa, pero sincera risa se le escapara. No obstante, el anciano supo cómo conservar su rectitud, de modo que su próxima respuesta sonara convincente para los inocentes oídos de su pequeño sobrino—. Bueno... Tú sabes... ¡Hablo del baile de graduación, por supuesto...! Es decir... No querrás ser parte del grupo de los perdedores que se quedaron sin conseguir una pareja como lo fue Stanford en su tiempo, ¿O sí?

—Claro que no... ¡Vaya! Con que eso había en la tercera base... —Meditó en silencio por unos breves segundos antes de verse a sí mismo convencido luego de escuchar la respuesta de su tío—. ¡Cool! Muchas gracias tío Stan.

—Sí... Por nada, sobrino... ¡Uff...! Eso estuvo muy cerca... Cuida tus palabras Stanley... ¡Cuida tus palabras...! —Stanley murmuró, salvándose de milagro y sintiendo que podía respirar tranquilo una vez más.

 **Continuará...**

Uno diría con facilidad que probablemente un niño de 12 años ya sabe todo lo que Stanley no quiso contarle a Dipper, como yo cuando tenía su misma la edad, pero yo a Dipper lo veo todavía muy inocente, así que considero que aún no está listo para saber más acerca de las aves y las abejas. No sé que piensen ustedes.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Les confieso que mi parte favorita fue cuando Dipper comienza a despilfarrar halagos a diestra y siniestra y a Pacifica le toca el mejor de todos. Y aguarden que esto se pondrá aún mejor si es que recuerdan el capítulo original y saben qué es lo se viene a continuación. Pero eso lo dejaremos para le próxima semana. El nuevo capítulo estará listo el día **miércoles 19 de Abril** , así que espero verlas y verlos una vez más por estos lares. Sin más que decir les deseo una buena semana. ¡Cuídense y chao!


	4. Novia Hipotética

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Nueva semana, nueva actualización. ¿Qué mejor día para ver al buen Preston sufrir el karma por haber tratado así a su hija que hoy, verdad? Aunque él no es el único que sufrirá, Pacifica por su lado deberá seguir aguantando las elocuencias de Mabel. Este fic más bien debería llamarse: "El tío Javi los guía a... Cómo hacer sufrir a tu waifu y a su padre al mismo tiempo". En fin, las y los dejo con el consecuente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo al darle a esta historia un voto, un favorito o un comentario. Todos son bienvenidos y les agradezco de corazón por tomarse su tiempo. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic: Pacifica por la Carretera**

 **Capítulo 4: "Novia Hipotética"**

La siguiente parada del grupo tuvo lugar en un sitio llamado: "Troncolandia". Un peculiar espacio turístico donde la principal y única temática, eran precisamente: Los troncos. Desde sombreros hechos con troncos, hasta golosinas con forma de troncos, pasando por juegos mecánicos elaborados con troncos e inclusive peluches de ojos saltones asimilando la apariencia de un tronco. Dipper no perdió más el tiempo y puso manos a la obra. De modo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra captar la atención una bella chica de tés morena, utilizando de por medio los valiosos consejos de Stanley. Fue así cómo Dipper y su ahora nueva conquista dieron un "romántico paseo" por todo el parque temático, tomándose de la mano de manera sutil y disimulada en determinadas y accidentales ocasiones.

Mientras tanto, Mabel, Candy y Grenda habían optado por probar los juegos mecánicos. Pacifica había decidido permanecer en el camper revisando sus redes sociales en su celular, utilizando de nueva cuenta la red wifi del atractivo turístico para ello, pero debido a las constantes protestas e insistencias de Mabel, la joven Northwest finalmente accedió de mala manera a subirse a los troncos mecánicos en compañía del trío de chicas a pesar del tremendo pavor que a ella le producían este tipo de juegos.

Por otro lado, Stanley fue el que lideró la ofensiva para sabotear la atracción, liberando a una horda de castores ansiosos por mordisquear madera y que no perdieron el tiempo para comenzar con su labor. No así sucedió con el honorable líder del clan de los Northwest, quién al momento soltar a otro par de castores de sus respectivas jaulas, luego de seguir las órdenes de Stanley, fue atacado de manera brutal por ambos animales, los cuales comenzaron a morderle los cachetes ante la mirada atónita de su fiel esposa.

El plan había tenido éxito, pero Stanley no estaba conforme y aún faltaban muchas horas para que el sol se ocultara, así que aprovechó para moverse junto al resto hacia la siguiente atracción: El Laberinto de Maíz; una trampa turística en la cual, tal y como su nombre lo indicaba, invitaban a los turistas a adentrarse en un inmenso laberinto hecho completamente con siembras de maíz, lugar dónde soltó una plaga de gorgojos que mantenía almacenados en un saco para que acabaran con el cultivo en un dos por tres. Preston volvió a convertirse en el cómplice de Stanley una vez más, de modo que luego de seguir al pie de la letra y de nueva cuenta sus maquiavélicas indicaciones, este tropezó al tener las agujetas de sus zapatos desatados, yéndose con toda su humanidad en contra del costal lleno de gorgojos, por lo que fue cubierto y atacado por los cientos de animalitos.

Dipper por su parte, sabía que su racha de "conquistas" se encontraba por las nubes. Dos en un solo día era ya un gran logro para él, por lo que no desaprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad para seguir practicando sus nuevas habilidades en el arte del coqueteo. Su nuevo objetivo: Una chica de trece años, de cabello castaño, vestido rosa y una coleta trenzada cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Después de unos minutos de charla, la chica quedó maravillada con las historias de Dipper, las cuales se encontraban directamente relacionadas con la batalla que tuvo que sostener contra el niño más caprichoso de la creación: Gideon Gleeful, con tal de recuperar la atracción turística de su tío, la cual afortunadamente había culminado con la derrota y el encarcelamiento del muchacho peliblanco, pero ocultando las partes del robot gigante, solo como una precaución al hecho de que seguramente ella lo tacharía de loco, lo que la terminaría por alejarla. La táctica parecía haber dado resultado, ya que sin pensarlo, la chica lo tomó del brazo y le pidió dar un paseo "a solas" entre los muros del laberinto. Al final, Dipper consiguió su teléfono y un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella.

Del lado opuesto del laberinto, Mabel incitaba a Pacifica a acompañarla a ella, junto a Candy y a Grenda a adentrarse en los corredores del mismo. Pacifica se resignó, ya que al ser una atracción pensada para ser completamente al aire libre, la red wifi era prácticamente inexistente. Fue así, como el grupo concluyó con un primer y pesado día repleto de toda clase de fechorías, diversión y de coqueteo. Ahora, su última parada de ese día sería en "La Colina Séptica"; un parque de descanso y recreativo pensado únicamente para aquellas familias que se encontraran de vacaciones, cuyo medio de trasporte fuera un camper y que quisieran encontrar un lugar simple y barato para pasar la noche sin tener que dejar sus medios de transporte a la intemperie.

—Preston, querido. ¿Te importaría dejar de moverte? —Dijo Priscilla Northwest, permaneciendo junto a su esposo dentro de uno de los jacuzzis que la administración del parque le proporcionaba a los visitantes sin costo alguno.

La noche finalmente había caído y Priscilla removía cuidadosamente, con la ayuda de una pinza, todos los gorgojos que habían quedado adheridos a su espalda. En consecuencia, el pobre hombre se dedicó a pegar una serie de desgarradores gritos al cielo, los cuales eran inevitablemente escuchados por el resto de los turistas, provocando que se alejaran de ellos tras lanzarles una mirada de extrañeza.

—Eso quisiera... Pero no puedo... —Dijo Preston, al borde de las lágrimas—. Ese Stan... ¿Cómo pude permitir que ese sujeto me chantajeara a mí? A uno de los hombres más poderosos, ricos y respetados de todo el país. Juro que algún día me las pagara todas... Al menos podemos estar seguros de que mañana por fin llegaremos a la estación de servicio. ¡AUCH...! —Se quejó, en cuando su esposa pudo retirarle uno más de aquellos animalitos.

—Ese era el último.

—Gracias, cariño. ¿Sabes? A pesar de haber tenido uno de los peores días de nuestra vida, creo que ha llegado el momento de relajarse y disfrutar de esta velada solos tú y yo. Pacifica está jugando con esas chicas de clase media-baja y no hay señales de Stan a la vista. Ya necesitaba de un momento de tranquilidad como este.

—¿Acaso escuché mi nombre? —Dijo Stan, apareciéndose de repente por detrás de la pareja, provocándoles a ambos un susto terrible y de infarto. Acto seguido, el anciano, ya en ropa interior, entró a la piscina para enseguida colocar sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos de cada uno—. ¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo por acá, Preston, señorita?

—¡Todo iba muy bien hasta que llegaste, Stan! —Preston protestó.

—¡Vamos! No seas tan pesimista.

—¿Pesimista, yo? Te recuerdo que fue gracias a ti que esa anciana demente destrozó por completo uno de mis autos preferidos y más costosos de mi vasta colección. ¡Era de edición limitada! Y por si eso fuera poco... Durante este asqueroso viaje, he sufrido de nauseas, vómitos, me atacaron un par de castores, me invadió una plaga de gorgojos y además... Por tu culpa, mi miedo de la niñez por los insectos ha regresado y creo que he empezado a desarrollar un instinto de paranoia colectiva.

—Creo que estás exagerando. Apuesto a que este ha sido uno de los días más emocionantes que has tenido en toda tu vida. Solo tienes que encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas que se te presenten. Como mi sobrino. ¿Estás listo, Dipper? —Le preguntó al muchacho de doce años, el cual se encontraba sobre el techo del camper, listo para saltar hacia el jacuzzi.

—¡Estoy listo, tío Stan...! —Exclamó—. ¡BALA DE CAÑÓN! —Gritó, golpeando su pecho en repetidas ocasiones con ambos puños cerrados, para enseguida lanzarse con el cuerpo contraído hacia el montículo de agua, empapando por completo a los dos integrantes del matrimonio Northwest.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo una buena entrada. —Stanley rió junto a Dipper—. ¿Entiendes, Preston? —Le dio una fuerte palmada en su espalda resentida por las mordidas de los insectos, lo que lo hizo lanzar un apabullante alarido de dolor que se escuchó por todo el parque y probablemente en varios kilómetros a la redonda. En consecuencia, Preston decidió adoptar una postura más seria y de odio hacia el mundo, anotando a Stanley al tope de la lista. Acto seguido, salió del jacuzzi junto a su esposa, para regresar entre maldiciones y otra clase de murmullos al camper. Entre tanto, Dipper permaneció en compañía de Stanley para conversar un poco acerca de las aventuras y conquistas del día—. ¡Vaya! No entiendo que mosca le pica a ese hombre. —Stan prosiguió.

—Ignóralo tío Stan. —Sugirió el muchacho—. Es Preston Northwest después de todo... Créeme cuando te digo que lo único que a ese horrible hombre le interesa es su dinero y nada más. No dejemos que su arrogante actitud opaque a este día.

—Y hablando de eso... He notado que mis valiosos consejos te han servido bastante. Puede que haya estado ocupado, pero te he visto coquetear con muchas chicas durante este día.

—Tío Stan, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Nunca imaginé que dentro de mí se encontrara la confianza necesaria para haber logrado todo esto. ¡Mira esto! —Alzó los brazos, mostrándole a su tío cómo escritos alrededor de ellos se encontraban algunos cuantos números telefónicos y cuentas de e-mail. Algunas acompañadas con unos cuantos corazones a los lados—. ¿No es increíble?

—Veo que este ha sido un día productivo tanto para mí, cómo para ti, sobrino. Pero... ¿No se te borrarán con el agua?

—Ya me ocupé de apuntarlos en una libreta, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¡Un hombre prevenido vale por dos! Ahora tienes las aptitudes suficientes para hacer que cualquier chica caiga a tus pies. —Estiró el brazo fuera de la alberca para tomar dos latas de gaseosa, pasándole una a Dipper—. Solo recuerda mis consejos y nunca fallarás.

—Aunque... Lo he estado pensando, tío Stan... ¿No está mal coquetear con tantas chicas al mismo tiempo? Es decir... No me gustaría que crean que solo las utilizo para practicar mi fluidez a la hora de conversar o que lo hago solo con el afán de superar los sentimientos que tuve alguna vez por Wendy... A lo que me refiero es que en verdad me gustaría comenzar una relación con alguna de ellas a pesar de la distancia... Digo... A Soos y a Melody parece funcionarles. Pero el problema es que varias de ellas se veían muy comprometidas. Una me habló incluso de cómo sería su boda ideal. Eso suena bastante aterrador.

—Parece que Preston te está contagiando de su pesimismo. Mira siempre el lado positivo, Dipper. Jamás volverás a ver a ninguna de estas chicas. Eso es lo hermoso de ir en un viaje por la carretera... No tienes que estar atado. ¡Es como ir a Las Vegas! Puede ocurrir de todo... Hasta casarte con un mecatrónico... —Se aclaró la garganta—. El punto es que, debes tomarte las cosas con calma, sobrino. El amor llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. Aunque sí ya no puedes esperar más y quieres apresurar un poco las cosas, entonces déjame decirte que por allá tienes a tres lindas señoritas disponibles. —Dijo, señalando hacia el lugar dónde Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica se encontraban conversando mientras asaban malvaviscos alrededor del calor de una fogata.

—¡Por favor, tío Stan! —Rió con escepticismo—. Grenda definitivamente no es de mi tipo. Tiene tres veces más masa corporal que yo, me destrozaría en un descuido si llegara a abrazarme. Además, parece que ya consiguió un novio austriaco según lo que me comentó Mabel. Candy es del tipo agradable, también es inteligente y graciosa, pero nunca la he visto con otros ojos más allá de ser simplemente buenos amigos. Y Pacifica... —Soltó una segunda risa—. Bueno... Es Pacifica... No hay mucho que explicar... Aunque quedamos en buenos términos desde aquella vez que la ayudé a lidiar con ese fantasma, parece que ha regresado a tener esa fastidiosa actitud de diva altanera. Pero no la culpo, vivir con esos padres tan horribles no es una tarea fácil. Es una lástima, creí que por fin había hecho una amiga de verdad.

—Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad y probar tus nuevos poderes en ella. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría Preston sí en un hipotético caso llega a enterarse de que a su única hija le gusta alguien de una clase social más baja?

—¡Vamos, tío Stan! Dudo mucho que eso sea posible... ¡Tan solo piénsalo! Pacifica Northwest, la chica más popular y con más poder socioeconómico de todo el estado... ¿Ella? ¿Enamorada de una rata de biblioteca como yo? Su reputación caería por los suelos. —Rió por tercera vez, en esta ocasión, utilizando un tono un poco más fuerte que las anteriores—. Aunque admito que ver la reacción de su padre no tendría precio, pero yo nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo así... Por más que se trate de Pacifica, ella me ha demostrado que en su interior se encuentra algo de bondad. La culpa me perseguiría por siempre. Sin contar que Mabel jamás me perdonaría el hecho de jugar con el corazón de una chica.

—De acuerdo, tal vez me excedí... —Admitió Stan—. ¡Hey! Solo por diversión... Piensa en lo que sucedería sí esa chica se convirtiera en tu novia. Apuesto a que ella debería pagar por todo en su primera cita.

—Y de seguro su padre contrataría a una docena de guardaespaldas para vigilarme y asegurase de que mis intenciones son buenas.

—¿Y qué me dices de los regalos de aniversario? Me pregunto sí ella sería capaz de regalarte un castillo...

—¡Olvida eso! Apuesto a que solo está acostumbrada a ir a restaurantes cinco estrellas. Las caras de expresión de ella y del mesero cuando yo pida una hamburguesa con queso...

Dipper y Stan rieron a carcajadas, imaginándose toda clase de eventos disparatados e increíblemente bizarros, consiguiendo atraer la atención del grupo de chicas a escasos metros de ellos, quienes al parecer, estaban por comenzar un clásico juego que involucraba retos y preguntas de reveladora naturaleza.

—¡Hombres! ¿Y ahora de qué estarán hablando? —Se preguntó Mabel.

—De cosas relacionadas con la testosterona seguramente. —Dijo Candy—. Ignorémoslos y continuemos con el juego. Creo que era el turno de Pacifica.

 **Continuará...**

Sí lo sé, este capítulo terminó muy abruptamente, pero si no, se hubiera perdido la emoción del que subiré la semana próxima. En el cual veremos a la pobre de Pacifica sufrir a causa de que su más grande secreto sea revelado. Sé que les gustará. Y hablando de eso, el día señalado en el calendario será el **miércoles 26 de Abril**.

Por cierto, si también están siguiendo mi fic "La Novia de Dipper", les alegrará saber que este viernes saldrá de su hiatus clásico de semana santa y comenzará con su segunda temporada. ¡Bien! Sin más que añadir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana. ¡Chao!


	5. Verdad, o Reto, o No

¡Hola, amigas y amigos!

Espero que estén teniendo un buen día y estén de ánimos para un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Cómo podemos observar por el título, la hora de Pacifica para pasarla mal ha llegado, así que acompáñenme a ver como nuestra rubia favorita pasa momentos realmente vergonzosos. Esta semana dejaremos a Preston descansar, pero ni crean que se salvará para la próxima. Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 5: "Verdad, o Reto, o No"**

—Pacifica, eres la siguiente. ¿Qué escoges? ¿Verdad, o reto, o no?

Mabel hizo la consecuente pregunta. Sin embargo, la atención de Pacifica se hallaba en un lugar muy diferente, inclusive lejano, así como su mirada, la cual la mantenía puesta sobre Dipper, aunque de manera disimulada para no levantar ninguna clase de sospechas entre las chicas. De hecho, para ser más precisos, desde que el grupo había arribado al parque de descanso, la joven Northwest no podía dejar fuera de su campo de visión al muchacho Pines por más de cinco minutos, o de lo contrario, la ansiedad en su pecho crecía de manera exponencial. No obstante, fue la misma Mabel quién logró sacarla de su agudo trance.

—¿Pacifica? ¿Estás bien?

—Ehh... ¿Qué...? —Reaccionó con un sobresalto—. ¿Me estás hablando a mí, Mabel? Ya les dije un millón de veces que no pienso jugar con ustedes a esta ridiculez. ¿Por qué no pueden madurar de una vez?

—Quisiera recordarte que todas nosotras tenemos doce años. —Dijo Candy, revelando un mal gesto.

—Cierto... Había olvidado por completo que no todas las chicas maduramos al mismo tiempo, querida. —Pacifica se mofó, provocando la irremediable furia de Candy.

—¡Vamos, chicas! —Mabel salió a poner las cosas en orden—. No quiero que comencemos a pelear de nuevo. No cuando ya hemos logrado un gran avance para asegurarnos que nuestra amistad prevalezca.

—Pues... Yo no lo llamaría un buen avance... —Dijo Grenda, poniéndose del lado de Candy.

—Sí... Está bastante claro que Pacifica no desea ser parte de nuestro club, ni nosotras del suyo. —Candy reafirmó lo evidente.

—Por favor, Pacifica. —Mabel continuó suplicándole—. Al principio creí que tener una archienemiga sería divertido, pero ese no es mi estilo. ¿En verdad no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que quedemos en buenos términos?

—¡Está bien...! —Pacifica, harta, se levantó violentamente del tronco sobre el cual había permanecido sentada hasta ese momento, tirando accidentalmente su celular al césped, pero sin haberse percatado de ello—. ¿Sí sigo su tonto juego me prometen que no volverán a molestarme durante todo el día de mañana?

—Lo prometemos. —Mabel hizo el juramento en nombre de todas, llevándose la mano derecha hacia el corazón.

—De acuerdo... Como no pienso cumplir ningún estúpido reto, entonces elijo verdad.

—¡Así que elegiste "verdad"! ¿Eh...? —La expresión de Mabel se transformó súbitamente para semejar la misma que utilizaría un científico loco luego de haber tenido éxito en sus malévolos experimentos—. Entonces, dinos... ¿Hay algún chico que te guste? Y de ser así, dinos cuál es su nombre.

La temible pregunta le había caído a la chica de los cabellos dorados como un balde de agua fría en una mañana todavía más fría. De modo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el infinito, provocando que el resto de las niñas presentes se percataran de ello.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —Grenda fue la primera en reaccionar—. Parece que alguien se ha sonrojado.

—Quién lo diría... —Candy prosiguió—. La gran Pacifica Northwest sucumbió finalmente ante los encantos de un chico. No creí que viviría tanto para ver este momento.

—¿Qué...? —Pacifica reaccionó como ya era de esperarse: De forma estrepitosa y agresiva para tratar de negarlo todo cuanto fuera posible—. ¡Están locas! ¡No me gusta nadie!

—Por favor, Pacifica. —Insistió Mabel—. Te prometemos que no se lo diremos a nadie. Tu secreto estará a salvo con nosotras. ¿Verdad, chicas?

—Por supuesto... —Aseguró Candy—. No es como si quisiéramos aprovecharnos de la situación para hacerlo viral en internet.

—¡Todas ustedes están dementes! —Pacifica las señaló a todas—. Ahora me dieron más motivos para nunca decírselos.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces eso significa que en verdad hay alguien que te gusta? —Mabel no perdió su oportunidad para tratar de convencer a la rubia de que soltara toda la sopa.

—¡No...! ¡Claro que no...! —Ríos de sudor comenzaron a caer de su frente—. Ustedes ven cosas donde no las hay... Y no tengo porque soportar esta humillación... ¡Me voy a dormir...!

—¡Espera, Pacifica! Se te olvidó tu...

Pacifica dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el camper y reunirse con sus padres. Sin embargo, Mabel notó que el celular de Pacifica había caído muy cerca de su posición, por lo que procedió a levantarlo y corrió para llevárselo personalmente, pero tropezando en el intento, ocasionando que su mano completa cayera sobre la pantalla táctil del teléfono y que con sus dedos alcanzara a presionar el botón de desbloqueo, revelando así algo que nunca nadie tendría por qué tener una razón para verlo, con la excepción de Pacifica. En la pantalla de desbloqueo, se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, una foto reciente de Dipper de hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos. Una reveladora fotografía en la cual el chico se encontraba dentro de la misma piscina que habían recibido por parte de la administración del parque, sin camisa y sosteniendo una lata de gaseosa en la mano izquierda.

—¡Pero qué...! —Mabel pasó de tener un gesto de asombro a uno en dónde su sonrisa le permitía que todos los frenos colocados sobre sus dientes se pudieran observar a la perfección—. ¿Qué es esto...?

—¡Esto sí que es nuevo! —Exclamó Candy, imitando la expresión de Mabel.

—¿Quién lo diría? —Dijo Grenda, uniéndose al club.

—Eso... Eso es... —En ese momento, Pacifica sintió como todo su pequeño mundo se le venía encima. Ella sabía ahora que ya no había vuelta atrás. Fin del juego. Su secreto estaba finalmente al descubierto. En consecuencia, su corazón dio millones de vuelcos en su caja torácica, su estómago se contrajo hasta quedar del tamaño de una ciruela, su respiración se volvió extremadamente pesada y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. Todo en menos de un instante.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tienes una foto mi hermano como tu fondo de pantalla? —Mabel continuó inmiscuyendo, demostrando satisfacción en lo que hacía.

—¡Y sin camisa! —Remarcó Grenda.

—No... No es lo que piensas... Es solo... Es solo que... Fue... Fue un accidente... Yo...

Pacifica percibió la intimidante mirada de las tres chicas, entonces se sintió indefensa. Débil. Por primera vez en su vida, Pacifica Northwest se hallaba atrapada como un ratón en un laberinto. Tenía miedo. Miedo de afrontar lo que a continuación pudiera acontecerle. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ahora ese trío de chicas ansiosas por una respuesta? ¿Se mofarían de ella y la destrozarían públicamente? Pacifica les había dado ya bastantes motivos para hacerlo. Después de todo, al principio del verano ella se había encargado de presumirse a sí misma como una innegable enemiga del trío. De un momento a otro, el cerebro de Pacifica pareció no soportar más ante la brutal presión, de modo que liberó toda la tensión de un solo golpe, por medio de una explicación lo bastante sólida, la cual dejó muy satisfechas a las tres amigas y sin las ganas de seguir indagando al respecto.

—¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo admito! ¡Por favor, ya no me torturen más con esto...! —Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar—. ¿Querían que lo dijera...? Entonces lo diré... ¡Ya no me importa nada! ¡Me gusta Dipper! ¿Ya me escuchaste, Mabel? —Se dirigió hacia ella, tomándola del cuello de su suéter—. ¡Me gusta tu hermano! ¿Quieres que te lo diga por escrito? ¿Te envío una postal? ¡ME GUSTA DIPPER...! ¡Listo, lo dije...! ¿Estás feliz ahora...?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta mi hermano. —Dijo Mabel.

Pacifica había liberado una gran cantidad de estrés y de algún modo, ahora se sentía un poco más relajada, e inclusive mejor consigo misma. Sin embargo, Pacifica sabía que lo peor estaba aún por venir, ya que ahora se encontraba completamente a merced de Mabel, de Candy y de Grenda para someterse a una humillación todavía más terrible, de modo que se dejó caer de rodillas, derrotada, con la mirada al suelo, lista para afrontar su cruel, pero probablemente merecido castigo. No obstante, la mano derecha y extendida de Mabel fue lo primero en reaparecer dentro de su campo de visión, indicándole que pretendía a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué es esto...? —Preguntó la rubia, desorientada.

—Descuida, Pacifica. —Dijo Mabel—. Lo único que queríamos era que sacaras toda esa tensión de tu pecho. Eso es todo.

Pacifica aceptó la mano de Mabel, reincorporándose.

—No entiendo... ¿Acaso no van a humillarme públicamente?

—Nope. —Contestó Mabel.

—Entonces... ¿Me están diciendo que no pretenden divulgar mi secreto para que mi reputación se vaya por los suelos?

—Así es... —Reafirmó la niña de los frenos.

—Pero... ¿Por qué...? Después de lo mal que las he tratado a las tres... Yo...

—Escucha, Pacifica. —Candy tomó la palabra al ajustarse las gafas y cruzarse de brazos—. Las tres estamos de acuerdo en que tú desprecio y mal trato hacia nosotras amerita que propaguemos tu secreto. No cabe duda de que en cuanto este llegue a tus redes sociales, te convertirás en el hazmerreír de todo internet. Pero no lo vamos a hacer... En un principio, yo estaba totalmente en contra de que formaras parte de nuestro grupo de amigas, hasta que Mabel nos contó tu historia... Nos dijo que el motivo por el cual te comportas así, es gracias a la clase de educación que te han impartido tus padres. Quieres cambiar tu actitud para no convertirte en un eslabón más de la peor cadena del mundo, pero gracias a que aún vives bajo su techo, esto no te permite hacer un avance significativo por tu propia cuenta.

—Pero... Mabel... ¿Cómo supiste todo eso...?

—Fue Dipper el que me lo confesó todo. —Mabel respondió, mostrando empatía—. Una vez que la fiesta terminó, y luego de que Dipper y yo regresamos a la cabaña, él me contó acerca de lo que había sucedido entre ustedes y que nosotras no pudimos notar debido a que estábamos... —Recordó el incidente que las tres tuvieron relacionado al apuesto y ricachón joven austriaco—. Bueno... Atendiendo otro tipo de asuntos... Durante la charla, Dipper me dijo que había visto un cierto grado de bondad en ti y que en el fondo no eres una mala persona. El problema es que debido a que vives bajo la constante presión de nunca defraudar a tus padres... Eso ha contribuido a que te hayas convertido en una persona superficial y bastante mezquina e insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de ello, Dipper se mostró muy dispuesto en buscar una manera para ayudarte a salir de esa situación.

—En verdad... ¿Él dijo todo eso sobre mí? —Los ojos de Pacifica se iluminaron como dos luciérnagas jugando y revoloteando en medio del bosque más oscuro.

—Sí... Y es por eso que nosotras tres, hemos decidido ayudarte a acercarte a él.

—¡Un momento! ¿Cómo supieron que me gustaba Dipper?

—Por favor, Pacifica... ¿Acaso crees que nacimos ayer? —Grenda se hizo notar—. Somos chicas, sabemos nuestras intenciones y la forma en la que nos comportamos cuando se trata de chicos. Durante el día de hoy, cada vez que te acercabas a Dipper, tu cara enrojecía, comenzabas a sudar y empezabas a emitir sonidos raros por la boca como los de un robot sin aceitar. Además, cuando Dipper no se alejaba de nosotras y lo tenías a tu alcance, no le podías quitar la mirada de encima.

—Cielos... —Pacifica rió de manera nerviosa—. ¡Qué vergüenza...! Aun me sorprende que quieran ayudarme...

—Sí con eso te podemos quitar esa cara de amargura para que nos hagas el viaje más placentero, haremos todo lo que sea necesario. —Dijo Candy.

—Pero entonces... ¿Cómo debería acercarme a él? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y cómo voy a burlar a mis padres? Después de lo que Dipper le hizo a la mansión aquella noche durante la fiesta, dudo mucho que a mi padre le complazca mucho el verme cerca de él.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi querida Paz... —Mabel retomó el hilo de la conversación—. Tus padres son solo una preocupación menor para que este romance florezca. En cambio, Dipper siempre ha sido un tonto en cuanto a temas de amor se refiere. Es un nerd sin remedio, así que cualquier contacto que tenga con una chica le resultará raro, por lo que es posible que su cerebro se dañe de forma permanente y no se exprese correctamente. Aunque tu caso es diferente. Ustedes dos ya han tenido interacciones en el pasado, así que lo tomaremos de referencia. Debes dejar de comportarte tan mezquina y comenzar suavemente a demostrarle tu cariño. Ahora escucha con atención, este es mi plan... —Dijo, antes de atragantarse y estar a punto de ahogarse por llevarse más de diez malvaviscos a la boca al mismo tiempo—. ¡Estoy bien!

 **Continuará...**

Ha de ser realmente vergonzoso el hecho de que tu amiga descubra que te gusta su hermano, gracias a que en tu fondo de pantalla tienes una foto de él sin camisa. Apuesto a que Pacifica no podrá dormir bien por los próximos días gracias al trauma.

En fin, eso ha sido todo por ahora. No tengo mensajes importantes que compartir esta vez, así que amigas y amigos, pueden ir en paz, la misa ha terminado... Ya enserio, gracias por leerlo, y si ustedes gustan dejarme su opinión ya saben cómo hacerlo. Pido disculpas por si de repente no llego a responder a sus comentarios, pero semanas tan pesadas y terribles como la que acaba de pasar, no me han permitido pasarme por la plataforma. Estar en la universidad y trabajar en cuatro fanfics a la vez es de locos. Siendo que tarde o temprano sucumbiré ante un ataque de nervios. Pero bueno, mientras eso no ocurra quiero que sepan que leo todo lo que me escriben y es por ello que agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para hacerlo.

¡Pásenla bien y nos leemos para la próxima actualización fechada para el día **3 de Mayo**! ¡Chao!


	6. ¿Una Cita?

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Un nuevo miércoles ha llegado y con ello les traigo la siguiente actualización de este fic, el cual ha tenido una gran aceptación por parte de ustedes. Me siento feliz por ello y es que a veces es bueno escribir algo que no esté involucrado con únicamente muerte y destrucción como mis otras historias.

Bueno, me ahorro más habladurías y pasemos directamente al nuevo capítulo. En esta ocasión nos desviamos un poco de los próximos acontecimientos según el capítulo original, en el cual al pobre de Dipper lo obligan a acercarse a Candy de la manera más burda posible. Yo cambié eso y el primer encuentro entre Dipper y Pacifica será mucho más tranquilo y llevadero con muy buenas dotes de fanservice. Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 6: "¿Una Cita?"**

—Muy bien, jóvenes y entusiastas viajeros... Y Preston... —Dijo Stanley, pisando el acelerador y ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del hombre más poderoso de Gravity Falls, quien parecía estar superando poco a poco su malestar a causa de viajar en una camioneta del tipo camper—. Este será un nuevo día para seguir rompiendo reglas, leyes y corazones... Espero que hayan traído un cambio de ropa interior, porque todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no ha sido nada en comparación a lo que nos espera en cuanto rodeemos esa colina.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mabel desde uno de los asientos anexos a la mesita del camper, estando acompañada por Grenda, Candy y Pacifica—. Me pregunto sí será aun peor que lo que nos hizo pasar esa loca anciana del día de ayer.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad, niña? —Preston salió a la defensiva para dar su propia opinión—. Nada puede ser peor que esa desquiciada anciana.

—Eso quisieras, Preston... Pero lo es. —Stanley contestó en su lugar—. ¡Contemplen! ¡La Montaña del Misterio! —Advirtió al momento de girar en una curva para así poder apreciar la siguiente atracción—. Es quince veces más grande que la _Cabaña del Misterio_. Pero lo peor de todo, es que sus historias inventadas son mucho más originales y aterradoras que las nuestras. Dicen contar con un museo de momias con nuevas adquisiciones todos los días y con un nido genuino de personas mitad humano y mitad araña. ¡Qué patrañas!

—Pues más te vale que sean patrañas, Stan. Después de haber sufrido de un atentado contra mi vida por parte del fantasma de un leñador que vivió hace 150 años... Ya no estoy tan convencido de que historias como esas sean ficción.

Mabel se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Pacifica y caminar hacia su padre.

—¡Vamos, señor Northwest! Será divertido. Estoy segura de que disfrutará del paseo.

Acto seguido, Mabel le propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda, logrando que Preston tuviera nuevas y urgentes ganas de querer vomitar.

—¿Querido...? —Su esposa se preocupó al contemplar como la tonalidad en el rostro de Preston cambió a una más pálida, seguida de una verdosa—. ¿Estás bien?

Preston no pudo responder adecuadamente. En cambio, negó con la cabeza.

—Tío Stan, creo que vamos a tener que hacer una parada de emergencia.

—¿Estás bromeando, sobrina? No voy a detenerme cuando estamos a tan solo diez minutos de llegar.

—Pero... Creo que el señor Northwest no podrá soportar mucho tiempo. —La niña insistió.

—¿Y por qué no usa el baño del camper?

—Está tapado. —Aseveró Candy—. Es imposible utilizarlo. De ser necesario, recomendaría hacer uso de un exorcista.

—Esto es increíble... —Dijo Stan entre dientes, inconforme con la idea de detenerse—. De acuerdo, haremos una rápida parada en aquella desviación. Parece haber un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida y lugareña, o algo así. Aprovecharé el tiempo para cambiar las placas de la camioneta. Así le costará más trabajo a la policía seguir nuestras huellas.

Stanley orilló el camper a un lado del camino para conseguir estacionarse frente al establecimiento, y en cuanto se detuvo, Preston bajó a toda velocidad junto a su esposa, para expulsar y dejar en el asfalto lo poco que había dentro de su estómago, para de esa forma, aliviar los síntomas de las nauseas. Luego, le siguieron Stanley, Dipper, Candy y Grenda, quienes aprovecharon el amplio espacio para estirar un poco las piernas. Mabel por su parte, permaneció unos cuantos segundos dentro del camper en compañía de Pacifica, para darle unas últimas indicaciones.

—Ya está arreglado. Tus padres estarán ocupados por los próximos minutos. Esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte a Dipper y pedirle una cita. Grenda, Candy y yo nos encargaremos de que tus padres no se den cuenta de lo que ocurre entre ustedes.

—Mabel... —Pacifica se sintió completamente apenada—. No sé cómo podré pagarles a tus amigas y a ti por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Aunque podría firmarles un cheque por un millón de dólares sí así lo desean.

—Ni lo menciones. No lo hacemos por el dinero. Todo el verano he tratado de encontrar a una chica que se interese por Dipper y hasta el momento tú has sido la primera... Y probablemente la única... Solo recuerda, Pacifica. Sé sincera y cariñosa. Solo así Dipper caerá irremediablemente a tus pies. —Mabel dio la media vuelta, lista para bajar del camper, cuándo súbitamente se volvió a girar hacia Pacifica—. Bueno... En realidad hay algo que podrías hacer para agradecernos... ¡Deja de usar tanto maquillaje! Algunas veces pienso que solo quieres verte linda y femenina y otras en las que planeas asesinar a Batman.

—De acuerdo... —La rubia aceptó, sintiendo de repente un incómodo e intenso inconformismo por su apariencia.

-o-

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —Priscilla Northwest le preguntó a su esposo.

—Me siento como sí me hubiera succionado un inodoro y después me hubiera vomitado… —Le respondió, a pesar de que su rostro aún conservaba un tono pálido—. Se acabó, esta es la última vez que salimos de vacaciones por nuestros propios medios. Les prometo que para nuestras próximas vacaciones alquilaremos una suite presidencial en el hotel más lujoso y costoso de toda Dubái.

—Me parece bien, querido. Pero por ahora, lo mejor será que regresemos al camper y reposes por unos momentos. La estación de servicio está justo pasando la siguiente atracción.

—Sí… Tienes razón… ¡Vamos, querida!

En ese instante, el retorno del hombre se vio drásticamente interrumpido por el trío de niñas, las cuales no tuvieron reparos en bloquearle el camino.

—¡Señor Northwest! ¡Señor Northwest! —Mabel fue la primera en llamar su atención—. Aun no puede regresar al camper.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si regresa ahora, sus nauseas solo empeorarán y no pasarán ni cinco minutos para que los síntomas regresen. —Candy prosiguió, entregándole a Preston un tríptico que sostenía en su mano—. Tenga, todo lo que desee leer sobre las nauseas y el vomito durante un viaje lo puede encontrar en este panfleto de información.

—¿Pero entonces qué puedo hacer? —Ojeó el panfleto.

—¿Por qué no pregunta en ese restaurante sí tienen pastillas contra el mareo? —Grenda propuso.

—Pero qué idea tan brillante…. —Exclamó jubiloso—. Oigan, tal vez el viaje y mi enfermedad me han ayudado a solidarizarme con las personas de su clase, pero les agradezco por su ayuda, niñas.

—Venga, nosotros lo acompañaremos. —Dijo Grenda, sujetándolo del brazo y guiñándole el ojo izquierdo a Mabel—. ¿No es así, Mabel?

—¡Estás en lo cierto, Grenda! —Fingió sonreír—. Lo mantendremos ocupado… Es decir, a salvo…

Sin decir una sola palabra más al respecto, Preston fue conducido ante el escepticismo de su esposa por las tres chicas hacia el interior del restaurante, quienes intentaban desviar su campo de visión y apartarlo de su hija, para que ella no tuviera ningún problema en poder acercarse a Dipper. Al final, Mabel le mostró a Pacifica su mano con su pulgar levantado hacia el cielo como una señal de aviso para que ella pudiera operar a sus anchas y sin más preocupaciones.

—De acuerdo, Pacifica… Llegó la hora… —La niña se dijo a sí misma—. Se cariñosa, atenta y deja a un lado todos los comentarios acerca de su condición social… ¿Lo ves? Nada del otro mundo… Pan comido… ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, chica…!

Dipper permaneció de pie sobre la cima de una colina aledaña al pequeño establecimiento de comida en su mayoría chatarra, la cual aparte de tener la función principal de tapar las arterias de quienes las consumían, servía también para proveer a los camioneros y a los turistas de un impulso extra para continuar con sus exhaustivos viajes.

El niño llenó sus pulmones del aire fresco que le proveían los árboles de pino cercanos a su posición y echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor con la intención de localizar a otra linda chica con la que pudiera poner nuevamente en práctica sus recien adquiridos súper poderes de ligue y coqueteo. Luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda, Dipper finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: Una despreocupada niña de largo y pelirrojo cabello tomando fotos por el lugar se dejaba ver en el horizonte. Dipper no perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió hacia ella, demostrando tener una gigantesca confianza en sí mismo, una que fácilmente podría llegar hasta la estratósfera. Sin embargo, en ese momento, una fuerte brisa lo sorprendió, provocando que su gorra saliera volando en dirección contraria. El joven Pines corrió tras ella al verla perderse por detrás del local de comida. Entonces, al dirigirse hacia allá, descubrió que alguien más ya la había tomado. Pero eso no era todo, sino que esa otra persona se encontraba usándola sobre su propia cabeza. La responsable: Una chica de cabellos rubios, blusa lila de manga corta con la imagen de un diamante a la altura del pecho, pantalones cortos y de mezclilla, grandes pendientes con forma de aros en los oídos y sobras en sus ojos. La cual se encontraba mirándose a sí misma por medio de un espejo de bolsillo.

—¿P...? ¿Pacifica...?

—¡Dipper, hola! —Lo saludó animosa con la mano arriba—. Me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué tal luzco con esto puesto?

—¿Qué tal luces...? —La examinó de arriba hacia abajo, pudiendo ser testigo de su incalculable belleza. Belleza de la cual no lograba comprender porque no había notado antes. En consecuencia, su temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse gradualmente—. Bueno... Yo diría que... ¡Wow...! Luces... ¡Wow...! Increíblemente radiante...

Dipper no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, sino hasta que era ya demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás. Pacifica había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras. De modo que Dipper probablemente esperaba recibir un puñetazo directo en la cara, o en menor medida, una de las ya clásicas y hasta famosas amenazas de demanda por parte de la hija única del matrimonio Northwest. No obstante, este se sorprendió enormemente al notar que el tono de la conversación no se había alterado en lo más mínimo. En cambio, la chica le devolvió la mirada, desenfundando una cálida sonrisa.

—¿En verdad? —Pacifica preguntó, dándose otro fugaz vistazo al espejo antes de desviar su mirada para posarla sobre él—. ¿De verdad lo crees, Dipper?

—Seguro... Es decir... —Movió rápidamente sus dedos en el momento justo cuando sus nervios y el incremento de los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada—. Estás acostumbrada a convivir con todo tipo de gente glamorosa... Es muy normal en ti que las cosas te queden tan bien... —La volvió a mirar, pero en esta ocasión, teniendo un contacto visual directo—. Es solo que... ¡Wow!

Un prolongado e incómodo silencio se produjo entre el escaso espacio que había entre ambos. Entonces, Dipper y Pacifica desviaron fugazmente los ojos hacia un punto muerto, al descubrir que ya se habían mantenido la mirada por más tiempo del que podían soportar.

—Dipper, yo...

—Pacifica, yo...

Hablaron a la vez, provocando que ambos dejaran salir una tímida risa.

—Adelante, tú primero. —Dijo Pacifica, cediéndole la palabra a Dipper en cuanto las risas se apagaron—. Pero caminemos un poco mientras hablamos... ¿Te importaría? Quisiera estirar las piernas. Estoy harta de tener que estar sentada en esos incómodos asientos de esa pútrida camioneta.

—De acuerdo... No hay problema... —Dipper aceptó la propuesta. Entonces, ambos se dirigieron hacia el conjunto de gigantescos árboles aledaño al establecimiento para dar un pequeño paseo y a su vez, chalar acerca de todo lo acontecido después de que él, su hermana y sus amigas abandonaran la mansión—. Pacifica... Sé que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar prácticamente desde el día de la fiesta... Y es por eso que tenía deseos de preguntarte... ¿Qué tal marchan las cosas en tu casa?

—No tan terribles como lo podrías suponer... —Suspiró, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles, como tratando de reunir inspiración—. Aunque todo apunta a que mis padres me obligarán pasar el próximo verano en uno de esos estúpidos campamento. Ellos dijeron que sí tenía tantos deseos de involucrarme con personas de clase inferior a la nuestra, entonces que así sería. Creo que eso fue mejor que prohibirme usar mi celular, o cancelar el servicio de internet y la televisión por cable.

—Entiendo...

—Dipper... A decir verdad... Desde ese día, me he estado preguntando en repetidas ocasiones sí hice lo correcto o no. A veces, por la noche, cuando estoy en mi cama a punto de dormir... Pienso que... Tal vez jamás hubiera tirado de esa palanca. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No podía permitir que tú y el resto de los invitados se quedaran trasformados en madera por toda la eternidad. Además, ese loco intentó quemar la mansión con todos adentro. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Pacifica, hiciste lo correcto y nadie tiene el derecho de decirte lo contrario. —Se metió las manos a las bolsas laterales de su chaleco—. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que a veces, las personas con un nivel socioeconómico alto suelen olvidar que a final de cuentas, todos somos seres humanos, y que de alguna u otra forma, todos necesitamos de todos para salir adelante como especie. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado a mí, a Mabel y al resto de los invitados.

—Por nada, Dipper... Después de todo, tú fuiste quién me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores. —Sonrió para sí misma—. Fuiste tú quién me dio el valor que necesitaba para confrontar a mis padres y para no doblegarme ante sus deseos tan egoístas. Pero hay un problema...

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó el niño.

—Como sabrás... Mientras me encuentre viviendo bajo su mismo techo... Tendré que seguir sometida a todas sus estúpidas normas y reglas. —Recogió una roca aleatoria del suelo y la lanzó hacia el interior del bosque—. Es difícil para mí decirlo, pero... No hay nada que pueda hacer por mi misma para librarme de su control, al menos no ahora... Es por eso que me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa anticipada, ya que hasta que no encuentre una solución, tendré que seguir aparentando ser alguien que ya no soy.

Pacifica tomó otra roca del suelo, una ligeramente más grande que la anterior, la cual procedió a lanzar hacia el mismo lugar dónde había arrojado la anterior. En ese momento, Dipper la miró de perfil, descubriendo el rostro de una chica con un severo problema de identidad. Su mirada caída reflejaba la angustia de tener que seguir soportando la tortura de convivir junto a un par de superfluos padres, a los cuales no les interesaba el bienestar de su propia hija por encima de sus bienes monetarios o de su estatus social. Por si eso fuera poco, y aunque invisible, Dipper sabía que había un aura depresiva que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Un manto de negatividad que poco a poco se iría expandiendo conforme el tiempo transcurriera su marcha, sin que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer al respecto. A continuación, una idea atravesó de lado a lado la mente de Dipper, como si fuera una bala, de modo que se acercó hacia la rubia para hacerle una interesante propuesta. Una alternativa que si bien no iba a poner fin a su problema, al menos la haría distraerse y olvidar un poco la precaria situación por la que se encontraba atravesando.

—Pacifica... —Dipper colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro opuesto de la rubia, gesto que ella permitió sin oponerse, ni tampoco sin demostrar desagrado—. Estaba pensando... Ya que nos dirigimos hacia la trampa turística más grande de todo el estado... Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a mirar las distintas atracciones que hay... Tú sabes, el museo de momias, el geiser, el teleférico, la extraña cueva de la perdición y sin retorno de los hombres con cuerpo de araña...

—¡Aguarda un momento! —Pacifica entrecerró los ojos y se puso a la defensiva—. Creo que sé qué es lo que estás tramando... Dipper Pines... ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

—¿Qué? ¡No...! ¡No me lo tomes a mal...! ¡No quise decir eso...! —Se excusó rápidamente, buscando las palabras necesarias para aminorar la agresividad de la chica—. ¡No es lo que tú piensas...! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a una cita como tal...! ¡Verás...! ¡Yo...!

—¡Acepto! —Finiquitó la joven Northwest.

—Espera... ¿Qué...?

—¿Acaso estás sordo, o tonto, o qué? ¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo con peras y manzanas? —Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de esconder su rostro del rango de visión de Dipper con tal de que este no pudiera notar sus coloradas mejillas—. ¡Dije que acepto!

—De acuerdo... Ahora estoy confundido... —Admitió Dipper.

Su pronta y torpe respuesta provocó que Pacifica abandonara su malhumorado estado y lo reemplazara con una simpática y flamante sonrisa que dejó a Dipper todavía más confundido. Entonces, llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la punta de la colorada nariz de Dipper, para así darle un pequeño toque.

—¿Así que el gran exterminador de fantasmas de décima categoría: Dipper Pines, está confundido? —Retiró su dedo—. ¡Relájate, Dipper! Quisiera recordarte que ya no soy la misma chica engreída que solía ser antes y que tú y tu hermana alguna vez conocieron. Solo trato de aparentarlo para que mis padres u otras personas cercanas a la familia no se den cuenta del cambio en mi estilo de vida. Creo que lo hago perfectamente. De hecho, tú eres la única persona en todo el mundo a la cual le permito ver esta nueva faceta de mí.

—¿Hablas enserio...?

—Sí Dipper. —Reafirmó—. Es por ti que decidí comenzar desde cero. Me diste una identidad propia y me enseñaste a ver la vida de una manera completamente distinta... En pocas palabras, gracias a ti... Mi forma de pensar cambió por completo. Me ayudaste a abrir los ojos ante todo lo que está bien y todo lo qué está mal. No sé qué será lo que me deparará el destino y de cómo este cambio influirá en mi vida a partir de ahora, tomando en cuenta que aún me encuentro bajo la sombra y la influencia de mis padres. Supongo que eso dependerá de mí... Pero al menos me gustaría recompensarte de alguna forma y creo que aceptando tener una cita contigo es una buena forma de comenzar a agradecértelo.

En ese momento, ambos niños se sonrieron mutuamente y Dipper pudo notar el instante exacto en el que el semblante de tristeza y desilusión de Pacifica desapareció finalmente, para a continuación dar paso a uno de serenidad y de paz. Luego, de una manera que para el joven Pines le resultó imposible de explicar, los latidos producidos por su corazón se aceleraron más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, estos alcanzaron su límite, cuando de manera súbita y sorpresiva, Pacifica movió su mano para tomar la de Dipper y así entrelazar sus dedos con los de él de forma cariñosa y permanecer sujetados por unos pocos segundos, justo antes de que la gruesa y rasposa voz de Stan los sacara de su estado de relajación.

—¡Oigan, niños! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y apresúrense! ¡El padre de la niña Northwest ya se siente mejor! ¡Recuerden que aún nos queda toda una atracción que sabotear!

Tras escuchar los desesperados gritos de Stan, Dipper y Pacifica se soltaron rápidamente, apenados, como si quisieran negar lo que había sucedido. Entonces, se dispusieron a regresar hacia el camper. Una vez en su interior, Pacifica se reunió con el resto de las chicas, quienes ya se encontraban todas reunidas alrededor de la mesita de centro esperando por su regreso cual manada de hienas hambrientas, desesperadas y ansiosas por saber todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. En contraparte, Dipper retomó su lugar en el frente junto a Stan para volver a fungir como su copiloto de confianza. No obstante, durante el resto del trayecto, el joven Pines simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de su mano izquierda, debido a que la sensación que el contacto de su mano con la de Pacifica le había provocado aún perduraba. Fue entonces, cuando Dipper finalmente se percató de lo inevitable.

—¡Oh no!

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció esta variación del primer encuentro entre Dipper y Paz? No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustan mucho este tipo de situaciones incomodas, pero a la vez sin que nieguen que sienten algo el uno por el otro. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana y nos leeremos para el día **jueves 11 de Mayo. Sí, leyeron bien, jueves 11 de Mayo**. No subiré el capítulo el día miércoles, debido a la celebración del día de las madres aquí en México y estaré muy ocupado ese día. Así que subiré el capítulo al día siguiente.

Si ustedes gustan, pueden dejarme un review con sus opiniones, les estaré siempre agradecido por su retroalimentación. Nos leemos el próximo jueves. ¡Chao!


	7. La Decisión de Dipper

¡Hola, mis estimadas y estimados lectores!

Actualizando en día jueves luego de haber pasado un ajetreado día de las madres. En fin, espero que también hayan pasado un fabuloso día y es hora de pasar a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Leyendo sus comentarios me doy cuenta de que en realidad les fascinó el capítulo anterior. Temía un poco de él en particular, ya que esto fue algo que jamás ocurrió en el original, pero me da gusto que les haya agradado la idea de cambiar ese momento incómodo entre Dipper y Candy por uno realmente apasionante que resumió el primer encuentro real entre Dipper y Pacifica. Pues, les comento que este capítulo será aún mucho más intenso y seremos testigos de la primera cita entre estos dos.

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 7: "La Decisión de Dipper"**

—¡Atención viajeras y viajeros! —Exclamó Stanley, luego de aparcar la camioneta dentro del estacionamiento de la última atracción que les restaba por visitar y sabotear—. Tengo un total cincuenta billetes verdes para aquél que consiga derribar a ese leñador y a su amigo el buey azul. Yo pondré cinco, pero nuestro amigo Preston dice que el resto irá por cuenta suya.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca dije nada! —Se quejó el hombre.

Acto seguido, Mabel, Candy y Grenda abandonaron el camper y sin perder más el tiempo, se dirigieron hacia las inmensas esculturas que había señalado Stanley y así comenzar con la destrucción para ganar la jugosa recompensa. Preston y su esposa fueron los próximos en bajar, siendo seguidos por Dipper y por Pacifica. Los dos niños permanecieron unos breves momentos más en las escalerillas del camper y ahí aguardaron hasta que los señores Northwest se dirigieron hacia la taquilla.

—Nos veremos en la entrada del museo de momias en quince minutos. —Pacifica le susurró a Dipper directamente en el oído—. Recuerda que mis padres no deben vernos o se pondrán furiosos. Tú sabes... Aún se encuentran resentidos por lo que sucedió en la fiesta... Me adelantaré.

—¡Claro...! Allá nos veremos. —Le contestó, observando a Pacifica salir corriendo hacia la posición del resto de las chicas, dando pequeños saltitos mientras lo hacía.

Dipper no se había dado cuenta de la clase de sonrisa que se había dibujado de un momento a otro en su rostro, caso contrario a Stanley, el cual si pudo notar el repentino cambio en su sobrino.

—¡Oye, niño! ¿Se pude saber a qué estás jugando? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Jugando? —Se sobresaltó—. ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no estoy jugando a nada.

—¡Por favor, Dipper! Puede que tenga cataratas, pero hasta un cegatón como yo puede ver y darse cuenta de la manera tan cariñosa con la que has estado interactuando con esa chica Northwest en estos últimos minutos. ¿O acaso me vas a negar, que ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano cuando yo los llamé para regresar al camper? Dime, Dipper... ¿Qué paso con todo eso que dijimos acerca de ella mientras nos encontrábamos en la piscina?

—¿De la mano...? ¿Con ella...? No sé de qué hablas... —Sus nervios lo traicionaron, de modo que desvió los ojos hacia el pico de la montaña y luego hacia el teleférico en un ciclo acelerado y constante—. Yo estaba... Yo solo estaba... —En ese momento, Stanley se dirigió hacia él con una mirada cargada de perspicacia, lo que ocasionó que Dipper no pudiera mantener en secreto esos aparentes y nuevos sentimientos que estaban floreciendo poco a poco dentro de su ser—. De acuerdo, tío Stan... Mira... No sé cómo decirte esto, pero... Todo eso que hablamos durante la noche de ayer... Verás... Parece estar volviéndose realidad... Creo que... He comenzado a sentir algo por Pacifica Northwest.

—Sobrino, tienes suerte de que no esté bebiendo una gaseosa en este momento o de lo contrario ya te la hubiera escupido en la cara. ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco?

—A decir verdad, a mí también me gustaría saberlo... —Suspiró—. No sabría cómo explicarlo... Sucedió de la nada. Al detenernos en ese restaurante... Ella y yo nos encontramos en el bosque y luego comenzamos a charlar y de repente... Hubo algo...

—¿Algo?

—Había algo en mi cabeza que me decía que no la podía dejar sola... Escucha, tío Stan. Sé que Pacifica puede parecer mezquina, egocéntrica, inclusive odiosa la mayoría de las veces.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Dipper.

—Pero ahora sé la razón del porque se comporta de ese modo. Me di cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en el trasfondo cuando Mabel y yo fuimos a la fiesta que se celebró en su mansión hace unos días. Supe que sus padres y el miedo que ellos le han infundido desde siempre, son los principales responsables de su evidente mal comportamiento. Ellos nunca se han preocupado por su bienestar. Ellos piensan que al cumplirle sus caprichos, todos sus problemas van a desaparecer. Pero lo único que han provocado es empeorar su situación. Fue a partir de ese momento que sentí que era mi obligación ayudarla y protegerla de la tiranía de sus padres. Aunque... No sé exactamente el motivo de esta atracción que siento hacia ella. ¿Por qué fue hasta este momento y no antes? El amor es realmente complicado.

—Dipper, escucha... —Se arrodilló y colocó una mano en el pequeño hombro izquierdo de su sobrino—. Si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, entonces tal vez ustedes se encontraban destinados a atravesar esta "clase" de situación. Más allá del coqueteo, es posible que este sea tu verdadero chance de al fin conseguir una chica. Tal vez los planetas se alinearon y el universo conspiró para que ayudaras a esa niña y que ahora sientas algo por ella, pero quiero que sepas que sea la decisión que tomes, yo estaré apoyándote siempre.

—Gracias, tío Stan... —Le sonrió.

—No es nada, Dipper. Además, muero por ver la reacción de Preston cuando sepa que el próximo novio de su hija pertenece a una clase social más baja que la suya.

—Por favor tío Stan, sus padres no deben saber nada. Son capaces de mandarla a un internado hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Dipper... No sé por qué siempre pones un duro empeño en buscar la forma de quitarle lo divertido a todo... De acuerdo, lo mantendré en secreto. ¡Bien! Ya que tienes a una chica en la mira, creo que es hora de que yo también busque a una bella dama para invitarla a pasar el día. Y creo que ya encontré a la indicada... —Dijo, divisando a la extravagante mujer encargada de la taquilla de la atracción.

Ahora que Stanley también le había puesto el ojo a una dama, este no perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió hacia ella, siendo esta una mujer cuyo exceso de botox en la cara y fervientes deseos por parecer más joven de lo que realmente era se hacían más evidentes conforme uno se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella, Dipper se armó de valor y una vez que exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, se encaminó hacia la entrada del museo de momias para reunirse con Pacifica.

-o-

—¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara tan pálida, Dipper? —Pacifica cuestionó al muchacho Pines en cuanto lo observó aproximarse a ella—. Espero que no te estés acobardando por entrar a mirar a un montón de tontas momias probablemente falsas. Creo que después de haberte visto cara a cara contra un fantasma como el que asoló la mansión no hay absolutamente nada que pueda doblegarte ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Asustado? —Levantó la cabeza—. ¡No...! No estoy asustado... Es solo que... Estaba pensando que... Tal vez todo está ocurriendo muy rápido. Se siente extraño... Es decir, ¡Míranos, Pacifica! Cuando te conocí durante la fiesta que mi tío organizó en la Cabaña del Misterio, y luego de ver la forma en la que humillabas a mi hermana, te catalogué inmediatamente como a una mala persona que en definitiva jamás se encontraría dentro de mis círculos de amistades. Pero tan solo pocas semanas después... Todo es diferente... Y... Bueno... Se siente extraño...

—Dipper... —Se sujetó el brazo con la mano contraria, sintiendo inseguridad de sí misma—. Mira... No te obligaré a hacer algo con lo que no estés conforme. Si te sientes incomodo por estar a solas conmigo, podemos buscar a tu hermana y a sus amigas para que nos acompañen al museo.

—¡No...! —Hubo un breve momento de silencio, hasta que Dipper retomó el hilo—. Lo que quise decir es que... He pasado la mitad del verano aferrándome a una estúpida idea, a un amor imposible... A un sueño infantil sí así prefieres llamarlo, el cual fracasó y del que ahora tengo la oportunidad de redimirme. Ese fue el motivo por el cual vine a este viaje en primer lugar. Quiero mirar hacia adelante y dejar atrás el pasado de una vez por todas. Cuando dije que se sentía extraño estar así contigo, más bien me refería a que jamás hubiera imaginado que esos sentimientos provocados por ese sueño tonto se hubieran transferido hacia alguien más en tan poco tiempo.

—Dipper... ¿Qué quieres decir...? —Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosas.

—¡Será mejor que vayamos dentro! Pacifica, tengo algo que... O mejor dicho... ¡Hay algo que quiero decirte! —Dipper tragó saliva y muy a pesar de sus destrozados nervios, tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó, armándose de valor, sujetando a Pacifica de la mano para conducirla hacia el interior del museo. A pesar del inesperado movimiento, la chica de los cabellos rubios no puso objeciones, accediendo a seguirlo. Entre tanto, un tercio de chicas curiosas y entrometidas miraban todo desde la seguridad de un arbusto cercano.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! —Decía Mabel, extasiada—. No puedo creer que esto al fin este pasando... Mi hermano, está teniendo su primera cita sin que la chica haya aceptado solo por sentir lástima por él. Y justo cuando pensé que se quedaría soltero de por vida... ¡Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo respirar! Me pregunto cómo serán sus hijos... ¿Cuántos tendrán? ¿Cómo se llamarán? ¿En dónde se casarán? ¡Dios! Son tantas preguntas...

—Mabel creo que estás exagerando un poco. —Dijo Candy, sometiéndose a la voz de la razón—. ¿No crees que ambos son demasiado jóvenes para que comiencen a pensar en ese tipo de cosas?

—Nunca se es demasiado joven para planear tu futuro, Candy. —Dijo Grenda detrás de ella—. Mi plan de vida consiste en casarme con Marius a los veintidos, compraremos una casa rodante y recorreremos el país en busca de los mejores restaurantes para comer pays de manzana.

—Dudo mucho que con la semejante cantidad de dinero que tiene, Marius acepte abandonar su estilo de vida para conducir por el país en busca de pays.

—¡No me arruines esto como lo hiciste con Kevin, Candy!

—¡Kevin era un robot! —Insistió la niña de las gafas.

—Por favor, chicas... —Mabel llamó la atención de ambas—. Dejemos de pensar en eso y vayamos a echar un vistazo. Si ambos se dan su primer beso quiero estar ahí para presenciarlo y tomar una fotografía. Yo jamás pierdo la oportunidad de un recuerdo.

De esta manera, el trío de chicas siguió a la joven pareja, quien para ese momento ya se hallaba al interior del museo. Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban sentados sobre una de las múltiples bancas de paso, mirando los pútridos y momificados cadáveres, los cuales tenían la extraña pinta de parecer más frescos de lo que realmente se exponía en el folleto que les proporcionaron al entrar, todo mientras tomaban un helado de vainilla que habían conseguido previamente luego de haber pagado los boletos de admisión.

—Ese letrero... "Nuevas Momias Todos los Días" Me tiene un poco confundido... —Dijo Dipper, mirando con incertidumbre hacia la pancarta.

— Y "Mr. Paranoia" vuelve a hacer acto de aparición. —Pacifica hizo su comentario sarcástico del día, ocasionándole un ligero ataque de risa.

—No es que sea paranoico, pero... ¿Cómo es eso posible...? El proceso de momificación es muy serio y complejo, dependiendo si este es llevado a cabo por la madre naturaleza o si se trata de uno similar al que era practicado por las personas del antiguo Egipto; este podría variar seriamente el tiempo requerido para completarse. ¿Sabías que para preservar mejor el estado del cuerpo, los egipcios dejaban los cadáveres sumergidos en natrón por 70 días antes de cubrir su cuerpo con vendajes y finalmente ser depositados dentro de un sarcófago?

—Y... "Mr. Nerd" también hace acto de aparición, damas y caballeros. —Pacifica volvió a comentar.

—Lo siento... —Dipper agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia sus zapatos—. ¿Lo arruiné, verdad?

—No del todo... Creo que estar junto a un nerd tiene sus ventajas. Puedes aprender muchas cosas.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Muy enserio. —Pacifica reafirmó.

—¡Cielos...! —Dipper soltó una risilla provocada por sus nervios—. Creo que eres la primera persona que me dice algo así. ¿Sabes, Pacifica? Hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera a Mabel le interesa lo que yo pienso y eso me hace sentirme fuera de lugar. Es decir... Tenemos gustos muy distintos y no la culpo por ello, pero... Ser el único poseedor del título de nerd en el salón de clases me ha hecho pasar muy malos ratos cuando se trata de estar rodeado de algunos de mis compañeros. El resto de los niños y las niñas en mi escuela me hacen sentir como si fuera un recluido por la sociedad y me hacen burla por ello. —Suspiró, comenzando a mecer sus piernas—. Es por eso que me encuentro solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque... Cuando me doy cuenta y giro la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y ver la clase de amigos tan maravillosos que he hecho en este lugar, pienso que no hay nada que no pueda lograr ahora.

—Dipper... Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero... No eres el único que se ha llegado a sentir de esa misma forma. A veces me pregunto, si aquellas chicas y chicos a los que puedo llamar "amigos" lo seguirían siendo sí mi familia no fuera la poseedora de una vasta fortuna.

—En ese caso... Creo que ambos somos un par de recluidos. —Le sonrió.

—¡Ya quisieras! —Le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a tocar la punta de la nariz de Dipper con su dedo—. Te recuerdo que soy la propietaria de una página en Facebook con miles de seguidores.

—Eso no quiere decir nada... —Alzó las cejas.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos, Dipper! Admite que es un gran logro. ¡O de lo contrario tendré que obligarte a que lo admitas a base de cosquillas!

Pacifica se abalanzó contra el estómago de Dipper, provocándole al muchacho un serio y prolongado ataque de risa. Pasados unos segundos, Dipper comprendió que tenía que dar por perdida la discusión al no poder defenderse para posteriormente contraatacar, ya que el hecho de maniobrar con un helado en la mano lo volvía una tarea extremadamente más complicada. Al final, accedió a aceptar las palabras de Pacifica y a admitir que ella tenía la razón.

—¡Yo gano! —Se jactó orgullosa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¡Tú ganas! —Dipper dejó transcurrir unos momentos para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón antes de proseguir—. Pacifica... Me sigue pareciendo una locura lo que estoy a punto de decirte pero... Este ha sido un día estupendo. Me la he pasado muy bien contigo y... Me alegra mucho que hayas podido acompañarnos en este viaje.

Pacifica sintió un cosquilleo muy intenso cuando las palabras de Dipper llegaron a sus oídos, entonces su cara se enrojeció y su habla se volvió un poco torpe.

—Bueno... Entonces... Quizá deberías agradecerle a esa anciana demente por haber destrozado nuestro automóvil... Aunque claro, también existe el riesgo de que te atrape y te empale con una de esas agujas gigantes para coser.

—Entonces... De ser así... Sí es por ti... Creo que valdría la pena correr el riesgo... —Dijo Dipper, tomando a Pacifica de la mano.

El corazón de ambos pareció colapsar, al punto en el que ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra alguna de forma inmediata. Un par de minutos después, Dipper consiguió que su pecho y su garganta recuperarán las fuerzas necesarias para lo que estaba a punto de decir y que le ayudaría a superar y a olvidarse de los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por la joven leñadora más intrépida y valiente que jamás haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Por su parte, Mabel, Candy y Grenda se encontraban escondidas por detrás de un contenedor de basura, esperando por el momento decisivo, conteniéndose las ganas de querer estallar en júbilo y gritos de fangirl al contemplar la escena.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! —El entusiasmo de Mabel superó los límites permitidos—. Se lo va a decir... Se lo va a decir...

—Pacifica... Antes de entrar dije que había algo que tenía que decirte... Y es que... Bueno yo... Lo que quiero decir es que... Tu... Tú a mí me gus... Me gust...

—¿Dipper? —Preguntó una chica de vestido rosa y una trenza cayendo sobre su hombro derecho al momento de contemplar con desagrado la escena—. ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estás tomado de la mano con esa chica?

—¡La chica del laberinto...! —Dipper exclamó. Entonces, un escalofrío muy intenso le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, sabiendo que sus últimos momentos con vida estaban probablemente a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, puede que algunas o algunos de ustedes estén pensando en asesinarme por haberlo cortado justo aquí. (A menos que provengas de un futuro no muy lejano y ya este el siguiente capítulo disponible) Pero ya se veía venir. Sin embargo, como tengo la ventaja de no contar con las restricciones de Disney, haré de esta escena mucho más elaborada y que servirá de base para un futuro capítulo. De momento solo nos queda esperar a que a Dipper no le vaya tan mal. Aunque los que ya me conocen, saben que eso no es verdad. *Inserte risa de villano de comic antiguo luego de dejar atada a las vías del tren a una pobre damisela*

¡Pásenla bien y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que estaré subiendo el día **miércoles 17 de Mayo**. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los aprecio de verdad. ¡Chao!


	8. Pequeño Mujeriego

¡Muy buenas a todas ya todos de nuevo!

Un nuevo miércoles ha llegado y eso significa una nueva actualización. Estoy seguro de que varios de ustedes ya querían saber en la clase de problemas en las que Dipper se va a meter por haber exagerado con sus métodos de conquista. Pues sin más preámbulos pasemos directamente al capítulo. Espero que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 8: "Pequeño Mujeriego"**

—¿Chica del laberinto? —La niña replicó, demostrando cierta molestia e indignación—. ¿Es así como me recuerdas? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi nombre, Dipper?

—¿Tu nombre...? Tu nombre era... —Rebuscó entre su mente sin poder hallar la respuesta que necesitaba—. ¿Cuál era tu nombre...?

—¡Jessica! ¡Mi nombre es Jessica! —Refirmó, utilizando un tono más acentuado y agresivo. Acto seguido, tomó asiento junto a Dipper—. Y ahora si pudieras darme una explicación sobre lo qué está ocurriendo aquí... ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Y por qué la tenías agarrada de la mano? ¿Qué hay del romántico paseo que tuvimos el día de ayer? ¿Acaso ese beso en la mejilla no significó nada para ti?

—Verás... Jessica... Yo...

—Dipper... —Pacifica se mostró preocupada. No obstante, no se permaneció cayada, así que aprovechó el tiempo pausado y prolongado que Dipper le daba a sus respuestas para hacer sus propias preguntas—. ¿Quién es esta chica...? ¿Cuál romántico paseo? ¿A qué beso se refiere...?

—¡A ninguno...! —Comenzó a sudar la gota gorda—. Quise decir... Bueno... Si hubo uno... Pero... Ella y yo, no...

Dipper se encontraba enfrascado en una inusual situación que jamás en su vida creyó atravesar. Después de todo, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que un chico nerd como Dipper, una rata de biblioteca, pudiera verse en la penosa necesidad de explicarles a dos chicas que su único pecado consistía en tratar de aumentar sus habilidades de coqueteo a base de hablar precisamente con más y más chicas? Sin embargo, los problemas de Dipper apenas comenzaban, ya que al tratar de buscar una respuesta pertinente que no desencadenara la ira de ambas, otra chica más se apersonó frente al grupo.

—¡Dipper! —Exclamó la joven de coletas gemelas, esbozando una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de la presencia de Dipper—. ¡Vaya! No creerás lo difícil que es reconocer a las personas bocarriba luego de conocerlas y charlar con ellas bocabajo. ¿Sabes? Hay algo súper hilarante que había querido contarte desde el día de ayer. Tiene que ver con el lugar en dónde nació mi hermano. ¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, hay altas posibilidades de que mi familia abandone la idea de ir a Canadá para mudarse a Piedmont. De ser así, estoy muy interesada por conocer el lugar dónde tú vives... ¡Qué emoción! Si todo sale bien y nuestras casas se encuentran cerca, entonces... No lo sé... Tal vez podríamos salir... Tú y yo juntos algún día y... Conocernos mejor y... —Desvió la mirada, para posarla sobre Pacifica y Jessica quienes parecían haberse petrificado—. Eh... Dipper... ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Y por qué me están mirando de esa forma tan extraña?

Dipper no tuvo el tiempo necesario para responder adecuadamente, ni siquiera para buscar una tonta excusa, mucho menos para balbucear palabras aleatorias, ya que otra chica más se apersonó ante el grupo de niña inconformes puestas en fila dispuestas a escuchar una explicación sólida por parte de Dipper.

—¿Dipper? —Preguntó de manera alarmada y confundida la joven de tez morena con la cual Dipper había interactuado en Troncolandia—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son estas chicas? ¿Y por qué están tratando de coquetear contigo? ¿Qué pasó con el grabado que hiciste sobre uno de los troncos...? "Dipper y Mary 4Ever" Hasta lo redondeaste con un corazón...

—Nos debes una seria explicación a todas, Dipper Pines. —Sentenció Jessica, cruzándose de brazos—. Así que será mejor que te dejes de tonterías y te decidas de una buena vez. ¿A cuál de nosotras prefieres como tu novia?

—Eh... ¿Novia? —Las cuerdas bucales de Dipper volvieron a operar, pero únicamente para dejar salir un conjunto de frases inconclusas. A sí mismo, su corazón resintió la sobrecarga de emociones y la presión que las niñas estaban ejerciendo sobre él con su mirada asesina. A consecuencia de esto, su cuerpo expidió una cantidad mucho mayor de sudor del que estaba ya acostumbrado a transpirar—. Verán... Chicas... No lo tomen a mal... Es solo que... ¿Una novia...? ¿Ahora...? Esto está yendo demasiado rápido... No podría elegir ahora mismo... Todas son muy lindas y las tres me gustan... Pero... ¡No! Olviden lo último que dije... Lo que quise decir es que... ¡Lo único que quería era a aprender a hablar con las chicas...!

—Esto es increíble... No puedo creer que me haya dejado engañar por un estúpido, asqueroso y rastrero gusano como tú. —Dijo Jessica, acercándose a Dipper para propinarle una estruendosa cachetada en la mejilla derecha para enseguida dar media vuelta y marcharse.

—Eres de lo peor, Dipper Pines. —Declaró Emma, imitando todos los movimientos de Jessica.

—¡Aquí está tu "4ever"! —Dijo Mary, tomando su respectivo turno para golpearlo en la misma mejilla, quitándose de paso el gorro con forma de tronco que Dipper le había obsequiado dentro del parque temático durante el día anterior, para posteriormente devolvérselo al muchacho tras colocárselo ella misma sobre su cabeza de una manera muy poco amigable.

—¡Esperen...! ¡Por favor...! Nunca fue mi intención lastimarlas... —Se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza para quitarse el singular sombrero—. No quería que las cosas terminaran así...

Dipper se sintió atrapado, sin saber qué hacer para componer el aparentemente irreparable daño. Entonces, con el rabillo del ojo, fue capaz de percibir el momento en el que Pacifica se puso de pie y dirigió sus siguientes palabras hacia él.

—Dipper... ¿Esto es enserio? ¿Desde cuándo estabas viéndote con todas estas chicas? —Pacifica lo cuestionó. Acto seguido agachó el rostro, siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Asumo que fue desde mucho antes de proponerme esa cita esta mañana... ¿O me equivoco?

—Pacifica... Yo... —Se encogió de hombros, admitiendo la verdad—. Fue mi culpa... Yo... Acepté salir con todas esas chicas...

—¿Por qué, Dipper...? —Apretó los puños y los dientes, sintiendo una enorme frustración—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada acerca de esto antes de aceptar salir contigo...? ¿Crees que puedes salir libremente a conquistar a cualquier chica que se te cruce en tu camino sin que haya consecuencias de por medio? Por si no lo sabías, Dipper Pines... Las personas poseen emociones conceptualizadas en una sola palabra, la cual no creo que se te dificulte aprender: "Sentimientos". Y por sí tampoco estabas enterado de ello... —Le encajó el dedo índice en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones—. Los sentimientos de una chica son algo con lo que jamás deberías jugar... Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una estúpida... Justo cuando creí que finalmente había encontrado a alguien en quien pudiera depositar mi confianza... Justo cuando había comenzado a sentir algo por ese chico que me dio el valor suficiente para afrontar a mis padres y recordarles que no soy un simple objeto miserable del cual pueden abusar cuando se les dé la gana... Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de engaños y de mentiras... Y ahora... Y ahora que la única persona en la que podía confiar me ha traicionado también... Ya no sé qué hacer... Ya no sé en qué creer. —Una lágrima solitaria desembocó desde la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo—. ¡Te odio, Dipper! ¡Te odio...!

Pacifica salió corriendo del museo a causa de la desilusión, entre lagrimas. Fue entonces, cuando Mabel, Candy y Grenda se animaron a salir de su escondite.

—¡Eres un traidor! —Dijo Mabel, reclamándole a su hermano—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle semejante cosa a Pacifica? ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

—¡Mujeriego! —Dijo Candy.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que seas hermano de Mabel... —Grenda cerró su puño derecho y lo colocó por enfrente de la nariz del desconcertado muchacho—. O de lo contrario ya te hubiera tirado el resto de tus dientes de leche para enseguida obligarte a tragártelos uno por uno.

Acto seguido, las tres chicas se apresuraron para tratar de alcanzar a Pacifica, haciendo sentir a Dipper como el ser humano más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¡Oh no! Lo he estropeado todo... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...? —Se dio varias palmadas en secuencia sobre su frente con su mano derecha—. Jamás quise lastimar a Pacifica. Soy un torpe... Las únicas chicas en mi vida que han sentido algo por mí ahora piensan que soy un cretino o algo peor... Debo pedirle consejos a Stan. Él sabrá qué hacer...

Sin perder más el tiempo, el niño Pines se apresuró a buscar a su tío por todas las inmediaciones de la atracción, suponiendo se encontraba aún en compañía de aquella extraña mujer, así como del matrimonio Northwest.

—¿Dónde podrán estar...? ¡Maldición! No puedo encontrarlos por ninguna parte... —Miró hacia sus alrededores, en cuanto se halló frente a la taquilla principal, dándose cuenta de que era la única persona presente en el sitio, percibiendo un aire cargado de desolación y desasosiego. Algo bastante inusual y desconcertante aún para la clase de atracción que la montaña representaba en sí misma—. Es extraño pero... ¿Qué no se supone que siendo esta la mayor trampa turística del estado, debería de contar con un mayor número de visitantes?

—* _¿Dipper... Dip... Est... Ahí...?*_ —Se escuchó por la bocina del Walkie-Talkie que Dipper traía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón corto, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la voz del tío Stan ahogada por la interferencia—. * _¿Pued... escu...me?*_

—¿Tío Stan? ¿Dónde te metiste? —Tomó la llamada, alzando la antena del aparato para conseguir una mejor comunicación—. Escucha... Tengo un gran problema aquí. Las cosas se salieron de control y...

—¡ _¿Tú crees que tienes problemas, Dipper? Yo te diré lo que es estar verdaderamente en problemas. ¡Estar a punto de ser devorado, cuando solo momentos antes te encontrabas teniendo la cita perfecta!*_

—¿Devorado? ¡Aguarda un minuto! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?

—* _Mira... A veces, mi técnica no resulta ser tan efectiva como piensas. Recuerdo que hubo ocasiones en las que me propinaron hasta dos cachetadas consecutivas.*_

—No discutiré eso... Creo que acabo de romper tu record... —Se sobó su aún rojiza y adolorida mejilla—. Tío Stan, déjate de acertijos. ¿Dónde estás?

—* _¡Es ahí a dónde quería llegar, sobrino! Como te decía, hay ocasiones en las que mi técnica no llega a funcionar del todo bien, sobre todo cuando te encuentras con una maestra de la seducción y los elogios... ¿Recuerdas a la dama encargada de la taquilla? Bueno, pues da la casualidad de que resultó ser una de esas mujeres arañas de las que se hablaban en las leyendas que abundaban acerca de ese lugar y ahora mismo me encuentro atrapado en una telaraña gigante junto a Preston y su esposa a punto de ser comidos vivos para luego transformarnos en momias.*_

— _*¿Por qué arañas...?*_ —Dijo Preston, completamente aterrado, mirando hacia el techo, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus pesares—. _¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser arañas...? ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que ver involucrado con todo aquello que me da más pavor...? ¿Acaso estoy pagando algún karma?_

—* _Dipper, debes darte prisa y encuéntranos. Trae a las chicas contigo... Y un lanzallamas si es posible. Las quejas de Preston hacen que la situación se vuelva más incómoda de lo que debería... Nos encontramos dentro de una lúgubre caverna. Hay telarañas y cadáveres colgando por todas partes. Tal vez eso explique la leyenda de: "Nuevas Momias Todos los Días". No sé en dónde pueda estar la entrada, esa mujer nos cubrió los ojos con telarañas para que no pudiéramos averiguarlo, pero en el último momento, me pareció haber escuchado el rechinido característico del acero, como el de una maquinaria en funcionamiento. ¡Por favor, Dipper! ¡Ayud...!_ *

—¿Tío Stan? ¡¿Tío Stan! —Dipper trató de asegurarse de que su tío aún se encontraba escuchándolo del otro lado de la bocina. Sin embargo, esta vez la estática abarcó el cien por ciento del canal de voz—. Esto es grave... No puedo hacer esto solo... Necesito encontrar más ayuda... —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo en la forma de un pesado suspiro—. Debo hallar a las chicas y pronto... Aunque corra el riesgo de que me asesinen por lo que hice, ellas son las únicas que pueden ayudarme a rescatar al tío Stan.

Dipper se dispuso a poner su plan en marcha, para así tratar de encontrar al cuarteto de niñas. No obstante, cuando el joven Pines intentó dar el primer paso, un grupo de seis arañas, de pelaje negro, feroces colmillos y un tamaño similar al de un perro adulto, le cerraron el paso tras saltar repentinamente desde la parte trasera de un conjunto de arbustos cercano a la taquilla. Entonces, poco a poco, los ponzoñosos animales comenzaron a rodearlo hasta dejarlo cercado en una pequeña extensión de terreno.

—¡Oh no! El tío Stan estaba en lo cierto... Los Humanos-Araña no eran leyendas después de todo... —Alcanzó a decir el muchacho, solo instantes antes de que una de ellas lanzara su primera acometida en contra de él.

 **Continuará...**

*Inserte meme de "Se prendió esta mierda* La verdad es que no me gustaría ser Dipper en este momento... Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Y es que es ahora cuando tendrá que demostrar que sus sentimientos hacia Pacifica son reales y que mejor que viéndose involucrado en una lucha por salvar a sus seres queridos.

Como pudieron darse cuenta, en el capítulo original Darlene era la única de su especie que nos enseñaron. Además la forma en la que rescataron a Stan se me hizo demasiado simplona y hasta carente de imaginación aunque comprensible debido a los estrictos tiempos de Disney le dio al equipo. Yo compensaré eso y ahora Darlene será mucho más letal, ya que la he provisto de todo un ejército de arañas gigantes. Así mismo, la batalla final contra ella será todo un espectáculo lleno de acción y suspenso. Espero que les gusten estas modificaciones y el capítulo en general.

Si ustedes gustan dejarme sus opiniones les estaré muy agradecido. Gracias por continuar apoyándome en esta historia. Nos leemos el próximo miércoles **24 de Mayo** para un nuevo capítulo. Si gustan pueden checar mis otras historias de Gravity Falls si aún no lo han hecho o pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook. Me pueden encontrar como JaviSuzumiya. Suelo dar noticias anticipadas de mis fics así como de futuros proyectos, comparto fanarts Dipcifica y memes con buena ortografía (Sí, haciéndome publicidad) ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Chao!


	9. Padre e Hija

¡Hola amigas, hola amigos!

¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien y listos para un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Luego de lo que Dipper ocasionó, el grupo ahora debe enfrentarse a un mal mayor: Darlene. Tal y como lo mencioné en descripciones pasadas, la batalla contra la mujer araña será más intensa y estará acompañada por conflictos que van desde lo emocionante hasta lo dramático y que servirá de puente para ver el desarrollo de personaje de alguien que tal vez merece una segunda oportunidad.

Si quieren saber de qué hablo, entonces este capítulo les parecerá interesante. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 9: "Padre e Hija"**

—¡Soy una estúpida! —Dijo Pacifica entre sollozos, sentada sobre una banca, utilizando un pañuelo desechable proporcionado por Mabel para limpiarse la nariz y de paso el maquillaje corrido sobre sus mejillas a causa del llanto—. Nunca debí dejar que sus lindas palabras de consuelo, ni tampoco esos falsos sentimientos suyos hacia mí persona me cegaran. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya podido anticiparme a esto? ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

—Pacifica... No digas eso. —Dijo Candy, la cual mantenía su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la rubia a modo de confort—. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya.

—Candy tiene razón. —Dijo Mabel, favoreciendo la afirmación de su mejor amiga—. No había nada que pudieras hacer. No debes cargar con esta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Ni yo misma hubiera adivinado que mi hermano se había convertido en el nuevo Charlie Sheen. No entiendo qué sucedió... ¿Cómo es posible que Dipper haya pasado de ser un repelente de chicas ambulante a volverse todo un cazanova en tan solo un día?

—¿Tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que tu hermano y tu tío se la pasaron hablando de métodos de conquista y seducción durante todo el viaje? —Propuso Grenda.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido... —Mabel reaccionó ante la pregunta de Grenda con una pronunciada hostilidad, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando ambos puños—. ¡Ese par de idiotas! No se dan cuenta del daño que le hacen a otras personas al tratar de hacerse los muy "hombres". Pero ni piensen que esto se va a quedar así... Mabel les enseñará a no volver a jugar con los sentimientos de una chica sea quien sea. No te preocupes, Pacifica. Yo me ocuparé de escarmentar a esos dos.

—No tiene caso, Mabel... Es mejor dejarlo así. —Pacifica retomó la palabra—. No quiero que nadie más vuelva a anteponerse ante mí para tratar de ayudarme a solucionar mis propios problemas. A partir de este momento, yo pelearé mis propias batallas. Sí hay algo que he aprendido gracias a la clase de educación que he recibido de mis malvados padres y ahora gracias a las fraudulentas palabras de un chico al cual llegué a tenerle una alta estima, es que depender de alguien para velar por tus propios intereses puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo. Lo mejor será que reserve mi corazón hasta que encuentre a alguien en quien yo sienta que pueda depositar mi confianza, sin el temor a que más tarde me termine apuñalando por la espalda.

—Pacifica... —Mabel se sentó a su lado, colocando de igual forma su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para tratar de hacerle ver que contaba con todo su apoyo—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Solo el tiempo y la compañía de nuevas amigas te ayudarán a sanar ese corazón.

—Gracias, chicas por apoyarme... A las tres... —Sonrió tibia pro sinceramente.

El trío compuesto por Mabel, Grenda y Candy concretaron su nuevo lazo de amistad con Pacifica al darse un fraternal abrazo grupal, el cual fue interrumpido y sosegado debido a los frenéticos gritos de terror de Dipper.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Aquí están...! —Se detuvo ante el grupo de niñas, ganándose de manera inmediata un séquito de miradas cargadas de odio puro, y fervientes deseos de asesinato. En contraste, Pacifica optó por desviar su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para tratar de ocultar su rostro imbuido en una serie de sentimientos encontrados dónde la impotencia, el rencor y la tristeza eran los predominantes—. ¡Qué bueno que pude encontrarlas...! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

—¡Oh...! Solo eres tú... —Mabel fue la primera en confrontar a Dipper al adelantarse unos cuantos pasos para evitar que se acercara a Pacifica—. ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

—Para tu información, donjuán, tú no eres bienvenido a nuestro club de chicas. ¡Así que será mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres que Grenda te lance directo de cabeza dentro del geiser! —Se expresó la chica de gafas, cruzándose de brazos y colocándose junto a Mabel.

—Por favor, chicas... Escuchen... Sé que lo que hice fue terrible y estoy muy arrepentido por ello... Pero ahora mismo necesito que me ayuden. Lo que vimos en esos folletos que encontró Candy resultó ser cierto. El tío Stan y los padres de Pacifica fueron capturados por una mujer mitad araña y ahora los tres están a punto de convertirse en momias. Pero eso no es todo, al parecer esa mujer también cuenta con un ejército de miles de crías, algunas de ellas quisieron atacarme mientras me encontraba en el acceso al parque. Afortunadamente, fui más rápido que ellas y pude escapar a tiempo.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? —Preguntó Mabel, escéptica—. ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dices no es algo para desviar nuestra atención? Necesitamos pruebas.

—¿Esas son pruebas suficientes...? —Mientras su hermana hablaba, Dipper alzó la cabeza, dirigiendo la vista hacia las ramas de los árboles cercanos, desde las cuales, una gran cantidad de crías de arañas gigantes comenzaron a descender poco a poco con la ayuda de sus gruesas telarañas.

—¡Oh por dios!

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

—¡Son asquerosas!

—¿Acaso estamos en Australia?

Pacifica, Mabel, Candy y Grenda compartieron sus opiniones respectivamente, convenciéndose de que las palabras de Dipper eran cien por ciento confiables.

—¿Ahora me creen? ¡Vamos! No perdamos más el tiempo... Debemos encontrarlos antes de que esas arañas los devoren.

Dipper y las chicas se pusieron en marcha, subiendo a toda velocidad por medio de la empinada colina a través de los pasillos elaborados a base de vieja madera y cubiertos por una extraña sustancia negra, la cual prefirieron evitar preguntarse qué era.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueden estar, Dipper? —Preguntó Mabel.

—De acuerdo a las últimas palabras que el tío Stan me dijo por el Walkie Talkie, estaban dentro de una cueva y que la única pista con la que contaba era que antes de entrar alcanzó a escuchar el sonido producido por una maquinaria en funcionamiento...

—¡El teleférico! —Afirmó Pacifica con toda la seguridad del mundo—. El teleférico es lo único en toda la atracción que funciona a base de un motor... Lo que escucharon fue probablemente el rechinido de las poleas y de los viejos cables. Creo saber dónde están... Antes de verme con Dipper en la entrada del museo, di un breve paseo por el lugar y me percaté de la entrada de una cueva cerca de una de las cabinas del teleférico en lo alto de la colina. ¡Yo los guiaré! ¡Síganme!

Dichas estas palabras, el grupo se apresuró a alcanzar la entrada de aquella cueva, huyendo de la tropa de hambrientas arañas que se acercaban y se mantenían en la retaguardia con la esperanza de saborear una buena dotación de carne fresca lo más pronto posible.

-o-

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! —Dijo Preston Northwest, al borde de las lágrimas, apresado e inmóvil dentro de una telaraña que pendía el techo—. Se suponía que esto sería un paseo familiar y ahora nos encontramos a merced de una mujer araña esperando a ser devorados para transformarnos en momias.

—¡Tranquilo, querido! —Priscilla intentó tranquilizarlo—. Pronto saldremos de aquí. Los niños ya vienen y nos rescatarán.

—¿Los niños? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué podrían hacer unos niños de doce años contra una criatura que parece no pertenecer a este mundo? Pacifica no sabe defenderse... ¡Es absurdo pensar que ella puede combatir contra algo así!

—¿Sabes, Preston? Estoy empezando a cansarme de ti. —Stan le recriminó—. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Estoy seguro que tu hija podría hacer mucho más de lo que tú podrías en este momento. Así que deja de ser tan quejumbroso y ten confianza de tu hija por primera vez en tu vida. A decir verdad, estoy sorprendido de que ella aún se anime a venir a rescatarlos a ambos.

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando, Stan Pines! Priscilla y yo somos sus padres. No debería tener razones para no hacerlo. Desde que nació, la hemos provisto de todos los lujos que una persona podría anhelar en toda su vida.

—Aja... ¿Y el "Amor de Padre" también está incluido en esa lista?

—¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando...?

—¡Vamos! No te hagas el inocente... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste a tu hija "Te amo"? ¿Cuál es la fecha de su cumpleaños?

—No tengo por qué responder a eso, Stan. Además... Tú no tienes el derecho de decir ese tipo de cosas sí tú no sabes la manera con la cual he criado a mi hija.

—Tal vez no, pero mi sobrino me lo contó todo. Ahora entiendo porque ella siempre ha mostrado esa clase de comportamiento. Él me dijo acerca de lo terribles que tú y tu esposa son como padres. Sus intereses por su estatus social son más grandes que el bienestar de su propia hija.

—¿Qué? Eso es mentira... —Preston intentó defenderse.

—¡Admítelo Preston! No puedes responder a mis preguntas porque no conoces las respuestas. ¡Nunca te has interesado por tu hija porque ni siquiera la amas!

—¡Ya cállate! No tengo por qué seguir soportando de tus constantes arremetidas contra mis métodos de crianza. ¡Puedo responder a tus preguntas! El cumpleaños de Pacifica es el 22 de Mayo. ¿Ya estás feliz?

—Querido... —Priscilla se dirigió hacia su esposo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—El cumpleaños de nuestra hija no es el 22 de Mayo... Ese fue el día en el que entraste por primera vez a la lista de Forbes como uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Lo dices enserio? —Se mostró sorprendido y exaltado por la respuesta tajante de su esposa. Acto seguido, trató de hacer memoria—. Bueno entonces... ¡Lo tengo! Es el 18 de Junio. Estoy completamente seguro de que esa es la fecha correcta.

—Ese fue el día en el que heredaste la fortuna de tu padre y te convertiste en el nuevo líder de la familia.

—¡Eso es imposible...! ¿13 de Septiembre?

—Desayuno con el presidente...

—¿2o de Diciembre?

—Nuestra boda...

—¿Y bien...? —Stanley sonrió complacido, de modo que lo continuó presionando una vez que se aseguró de que Preston no conocía la respuesta—. Sigo esperando...

—Querido... ¿En verdad no recuerdas la fecha de cumpleaños de nuestra hija?

—Verás... Yo... Tengo que saber cuál es... La tengo en la punta de la legua...

Preston sudó la gota gorda ante la fuerte imposición de Stanley y de su esposa. Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, la resistencia del hombre se vio finalmente mermada, teniendo que admitir con mucha vergüenza, el hecho de no recordar la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de su primogénita.

—De acuerdo Stan... —Suspiró resignado, agachando la mirada, dándose cuenta por primera vez en su vida que estaba equivocado—. Tú ganas... ¡Dios mío! Esto... No puedo creerlo... No puedo creer que me haya olvidado una fecha tan importante como lo fue el nacimiento de mi propia hija... Y ahora que lo pienso... Tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le dije "Te amo", o la última vez que ambos jugamos juntos al mini golf... O la última vez que le di un beso de las buenas noches... Toda mi vida no ha significado otra cosa que negocios, fiestas y lujos... ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que perdí la noción de lo que se supone debería ser lo más importante para mí en todo el mundo? Mi hija...

—¡Oye, Preston...! Mira... Es raro para mí decirte esto, pero... Creo que aún estás a tiempo para hacer bien las cosas y reparar todo el daño que has causado gracias a tu irresponsabilidad. Pacifica aún es lo bastante joven, así que ambos podrán crear buenas memorias como padre e hija. Debes aprovechar el tiempo que te quede con las personas que son importantes para ti, o de lo contrario, podrías despertarte una mañana y darte cuenta que esas personas ya no estarán nunca más ahí para convivir más con ellos. Tu hija crecerá eventualmente y hará su propia vida. Es importante que tú estés ahí para apoyarla cuando eso suceda. Yo he atravesado por una situación similar con mi hermano y luego de pasar los últimos treinta años en su búsqueda, al fin caí en la cuenta de que tal vez desperdicié una gran parte de mi vida tratando de alcanzar un ideal que al final no se vio recompensado.

—Sí... Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Te digo algo, Stan? Nunca, ni siquiera mi propio padre, me había dicho unas palabras tan reconfortantes como las tuyas. —Suspiró—. Ahora que lo pienso... Mi padre fue inclusive más estricto que yo. Él jamás me dio ánimos de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos me dirigió palabras de cariño. Lo único que él quería, era que yo fuera capaz de llevar el negocio familiar y convertirme en un hombre recto tal y como él. El problema es que él nunca me enseñó a como ser un padre ejemplar... ¡Por dios! ¿En qué me he convertido...? Esto no puede continuar así... Stan... —Levantó la cabeza—. Ya he tomado mi decisión... A partir de este momento, me comprometo a ser un mejor padre para mí hija. Aún hay tiempo... Sé que lo hay... Ahora lo entiendo finalmente... Solo porque mi padre fue malo conmigo, no significa que yo también deba serlo con Pacifica.

Stanley pareció quedar complacido con las palabras de Preston. Sin embargo, alguien oculto en las sombras, alguien cuyas opiniones discrepaban completamente a las de Preston, había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Fue en ese entonces, que decidió que era el momento preciso de hacer un repentino acto de presencia ante el trío de adultos.

—A pesar de ser un viejo cliché... ¿No es adorable cuando un hombre decide cambiar su forma de pensar cuando su vida y la de sus seres queridos se ve amenazada? Lamentablemente para ti, Preston. Tu preciada hija no correrá con la suerte de ver a su nuevo y flamante papi reformado. —Dijo la estrafalaria mujer que se presentó frente a ellos, dejando salir una discreta, pero sarcástica carcajada que retumbó en todas las paredes de la cueva. Una mujer cuyas extremidades inferiores podían contarse en cuatro pares.

 **Continuará...**

Más allá del romance que pueda resultar entre Dipper y Pacifica, sí es que ella le perdona sus infidelidades, creo que es una buena oportunidad para ver la redención de los señores Northwest. Sobre todo de Preston. El problema será ver si es que sobrevive a la aventura. *Risa diabólica* Bueno este fic entra a su recta final, ya que solo le restan 4 capítulos más y esto terminará. Espero que les guste en desenlace y el final de esta historia alternativa que pudo haber sucedido en algún otro universo. (Mi universo) Ya lo dijo una vez Alex Hirsch en su cuenta de twitter. Todo es canon en alguna realidad paralela.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si gustan dejarme sus opiniones serán bienvenidas. Nos leemos para el próximo **miércoles 31 de Mayo** en una nueva entrega. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	10. Problemas de Ocho Patas

¡Muy buenas a todas y a todos!

Nuevo miércoles, nuevo capítulo. Comienza la batalla contra Darlene y espero que el resultado sea de su total agrado. En esta ocasión el grupo no la tendrá tan fácil para escapar. Sobre todo si hay fricciones entre algunos de sus miembros. Pronto verán a qué me refiero. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos al final.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 10: "Problemas de Ocho Patas"**

—Es una lástima, ya que a tu hija le será imposible ver a su nuevo y reformado papi. Bueno... Al menos no sin tener el aspecto de una momia de museo. —Darlene volvió a reír.

—Miserable, sucia y repugnante criatura... —Preston le mostró toda la dentadura en conjunto con una fulminante mirada, con la cual parecía despedir chispas desde el interior de sus ojos—. No tienes derecho a involucrarte en asuntos que son exclusivamente familiares. ¡Así que libéranos ahora o...!

—¿O qué, Preston? —Irrumpió en su conversación de forma amenazadora, acercándose a él para mirarlo de forma directa—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes ni siquiera salvarte a ti mismo. ¿Crees que vas a poder hacer algo por tu hija? No me hagas reír... Mientras te encuentres atrapado entre mis redes, estás completamente a mi merced. Tu, tú esposa y ese viejo con esa horrenda nariz son ahora mis prisioneros y el futuro alimento para mí y mis retoños.

—¿Viejo de horrenda nariz? —Stan levantó la voz—. Pero, Darlene... ¿Creí que teníamos algo especial?

—¿Quisieras callarte, Stan? —Preston le reclamó.

—No lo tomes personal, cariño. —Dijo Darlene, aproximándose a Stanley tras colgarse del techo de la cueva con la ayuda de sus ocho ágiles y peludas patas—. Es solo que he escuchado la misma tonta historia cientos y cientos de veces.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el anciano.

—¿Acaso creíste que tú eras el primer hombre que intenta cortejarme con sus absurdas historias y su séquito de cursis y estúpidas frases? Stan, eres apenas un pobre aficionado. Piensas que tus métodos para conquistar mujeres son brillantes, únicos... Inclusive adelantados a su tiempo... Crees que te dan la ventaja en el campo, pero lo cierto es que nunca te habías topado con toda una maestra del engaño como yo. Déjame decirte algo con respecto a los hombres que piensan que son todo un prodigio en el antiguo arte del coqueteo. Nunca se dan cuenta de lo torpes y miserables que son sus vacías vidas, sino hasta que los papeles se invierten e intentan reparar el daño cuando no saben que ya es demasiado tarde. Por cada acción, corresponde una reacción, Stan... ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte? Abusar de tu "Don", te saldrá muy caro, siendo el precio que deberás pagar: Tu propia vida.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Darlene. —Stan refunfuñó—. Los niños ya vienen y ellos se encargarán de darte una buena y merecida paliza.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y qué te hace creer que un grupo de chiquillos podrá hacer algo contra mí y mis crías?

—Esos niños tienen tanto potencial como un grupo de barbaros salvajes y peludos... Bueno... Lo último no aplica en Dipper... Pero subestimarlos sería un tonto error de tu parte. Ellos ya se han enfrentado a criaturas mucho más peligrosas y aterradoras que tú. No les será difícil acabar contigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos... —La enloquecida risa de Darlene se volvió a escuchar en las inmediaciones de la cueva—. A decir verdad, no puedo esperar a que se unan a nuestra pequeña fiesta privada. ¿Por qué piensas que te permití conservar ese Walkie Talkie, Stan? Desde que los vi llegar en esa apestosa van, supe inmediatamente que ustedes serían las presas perfectas para nutrir a mis pequeños. Pero capturarlos a todos a la vez sería excesivamente complicado, así que mi plan consistía en engañarlos a ustedes primero, para luego proceder a hacer lo propio con esos niños. Sin embargo, Stan, tú fuiste el que me dio la ventaja en este juego. La forma con la que te acercaste a mí y trataste de seducirme, así como el hecho haberlos llamado por medio de ese transmisor portátil para que los ayudaran, fue un grave error de tu parte. Ahora, ellos se dirigen directamente hacia una trampa mortal y tú, Stan... Serás el responsable. No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Una trampa...?

—Eso fue lo que dije, encanto... —Darlene se dejó caer del techo, aterrizando sobre sus ocho patas y flexionando su abultado y arácnido abdomen para amortiguar la caída. Acto seguido, cubrió con un disparo de telaraña las bocas de Stan, Preston y Priscilla, para que les fuera totalmente inútil poder hablar y advertirles a los niños del peligro que corrían—. Ahora... Será mejor que vaya a prepararme para recibirlos con una cálida bienvenida. Me pregunto... ¿Qué será bueno para ablandar carne tan fresca? Bueno, ya pensaré en algo. Ya regreso...

Darlene se marchó entre desconcertantes risas, dejando al trío de adultos solos y sin una buena percepción para conseguir su liberación.

-o-

—Pacifica... ¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar? —Dipper preguntó, asomando tímidamente la cabeza hacia el interior de una fría, estrecha, tenebrosa y sombría gruta, ubicada a las faldas del Pico Viuda; insignia principal de la atracción.

—Sí. —Respondió la niña con frialdad, apuntando con la luz de la linterna que tenía entre sus manos hacia la abrumadora oscuridad—. Dijiste que estaban atrapados en una caverna, y esta es la única que se encuentra más próxima al teleférico. Deben está aquí.

—En ese caso, debemos encontrarlos. ¡Rápido! Yo las guiaré.

Dipper estuvo a punto de tomar la linterna que Pacifica traía sujeta. Sin embargo, la rubia alcanzó a girarse y por medio de un sofisticado pero agresivo movimiento de su antebrazo, hizo a un lado la mano de Dipper, rechazando su propuesta, indicándole así y sin haberle dirigido una sola palabra, que ella sería la encargada de ir al frente de la columna y que no necesitaba de ninguna clase de ayuda por parte suya. A continuación, Candy, Grenda y Mabel, se colocaron en fila detrás de Pacifica. Una detrás de la otra. Sosteniéndose de las manos para no separarse, ni perderse. Haciendo de menos al muchacho de la gorra. Como si no se encontrara en ese lugar. Evidenciando su molestia con él por lo que había hecho. Dipper en cambio, al sentirse completamente rechazado, decidió permanecer hasta el final de la fila, pero conservando una distancia prudente entre él y el cuarteto de niñas.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos. —Confesó Mabel—. A pesar de contar con la linterna, me es difícil ver más allá de mi nariz aquí dentro.

—Sí. —Grenda le dio la razón, mientras más y más se adentraban en la cueva—. Es casi tan lúgubre como un recorrido por el museo de criaturas falsas en la cabaña de tu tío, pero sin todo ese olor a colonia añejada de hace más de doscientos años tan característico.

—¡Esperen, chicas! —Advirtió Candy, señalando con su dedo índice—. ¿Ya vieron lo que hay allá enfrente? Parece ser una pequeña fuente de luz.

—Echemos un vistazo. —Dijo Pacifica, manteniendo el orden en el grupo—. No se separen. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto... Me parece un poco extraño, que siendo este el nido de una especie mutante de mujer-araña, todavía no nos hayamos topado con alguna de ellas fuera de las que vimos en el exterior.

—Dipper... —Mabel llamó a su hermano—. Dame tu mano. Debemos permanecer juntos.

El joven Pines aceptó de buen agrado, dadas las circunstancias. No obstante, en cuanto Dipper y Mabel se tomaron de las manos, ambos tuvieron la sensación de que aquello que se encontraban sujetando no era precisamente lo que ellos creían.

—Dipper... Tu mano se siente tibia y pegajosa... ¿Acaso tienes problemas de sudor crónico otra vez? Te dije claramente la semana pasada que fueras a visitar al doctor y no lo hiciste.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —Respondió su hermano—. Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo... Tu mano se siente húmeda y además... Parece como si le hubiera crecido... ¿vello?

Los comentarios de Dipper y Mabel desconcertaron al resto de las chicas, ocasionando que Pacifica dirigiera la linterna hacia la posición de los gemelos misterio, tan solo para darse cuenta de que en vez de estar tomados de la mano, ambos tenían sujeta la pata de una monumental araña de tamaño similar al de un San Bernardo adulto. Dipper y Mabel soltaron al arácnido, no sin antes pegar un sórdido grito de absoluto horror. En ese momento, la araña giró su cuerpo para tratar de atacar y morder a Dipper con sus colmillos. El muchacho se paralizó a causa del miedo, no así Grenda, quién rápidamente tomó una roca maciza aledaña a sus pies, para enseguida quebrarla sobre la cabeza del animal, dándole una muerte instantánea.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca. Ahora ya estamos a salvo. —Declaró Grenda, relajando sus músculos, sin saber que había hablado demasiado pronto.

—Eh... Yo no estaría tan segura... —Pacifica tiró por la borda las falsas esperanzas dadas por Grenda, luego de iluminar con su luz cada uno de los costados de la caverna y apreciar como de pequeñas aberturas como túneles, comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de arañas de tamaño similar a la recientemente abatida en conjunto con otras más pequeñas de proporciones semejantes a las de un gato.

—¿Deberíamos correr? —Preguntó Candy.

—En absoluto. —Respondió Mabel, emprendiendo la huída en conjunto al resto.

—¡Todos! Debemos ir hacia esa fuente de luz que Candy mencionó. —Decretó la rubia—. Encontremos a Stan y a mis padres y larguémonos de aquí.

—Es un buen plan. —Candy avaló—. Pero... Una vez que los hayamos encontrado... ¿Cómo conseguiremos escapar de todas esas arañas?

—¡Cállate y sigue corriendo! —Alertó Pacifica—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por el momento, debemos enfocarnos en hallar a los adultos. ¡No se detengan!

El grupo acató las palabras de Pacifica sin poner más excusas, de modo que los niños prosiguieron con su camino tal y como lo habían acordado de manera previa, huyendo frenéticamente de la horda de colosales arañas que poco a poco iban apretándoles el paso, mientras buscaban aproximarse hacia ese punto amarillezco a unas cuantas decenas de metros de distancia. A pesar de lo que Candy y Mabel pudieran llegar a pensar de Grenda y su inusual condición física, la joven de voluminoso cuerpo apresuró las piernas, pudiendo colocarse rápidamente en el frente para de esta forma, dejar fuera de combate a todos aquellos arácnidos que pudieran bloquearles el paso, empleando sus demoledores puños.

—¡Ahí están! —Exclamó Dipper, luego de visualizar a Stan y a los señores Northwest contenidos dentro de una especie de capullos hechos con telarañas al momento de atravesar el punto luminoso, desembocando así dentro de otra gruta más. Una cuyas paredes se encontraban cubiertas por interminables madejas de telarañas fluorescentes y de color ámbar, de las cuales se podían apreciar con un alto grado de repulsión, colgando de cabeza; decenas de cuerpos en avanzado estado de descomposición.

—Creo que voy a vomitar... —Dijo Mabel, llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Estoy contigo... —Agregó Candy.

—¡No se queden ahí y ayúdenme! Esas arañas no tardarán en alcanzarnos. —Dijo Pacifica, tomando la iniciativa y aproximándose hacia los capullos contenedores para liberar a sus padres y a Stanley. No obstante, en cuanto los niños pusieron las manos a la obra para sacarlos de la pegajosa telaraña, Stanley, Preston y Priscilla trataron desesperadamente de comunicarse con ellos pese a estar amordazados, sacudiendo sus cuerpos enajenadamente de un lado a otro para llamar su atención.

—¡Esto es inútil! No se están quietos. Deberíamos de darles un buen golpe en la cabeza y dejarlos inconscientes para poder sacarlos de aquí. —Grenda propuso, tomando una roca aún más grande que la que había utilizado para matar a la araña.

—Espera Grenda. —Mabel la detuvo a tiempo—. Creo que tratan de decirnos algo.

Mabel se colocó frente a su tío y se dispuso a quitarle la telaraña de la boca. Recibiendo en vez de elogios y palabras de agradecimiento; una advertencia de la que pronto entenderían la razón de su naturaleza.

—¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Es una trampa!

En un principio, los niños no supieron cómo reaccionar ante las indicaciones dadas por el anciano, arqueando las cejas en lugar de acatar sus órdenes y escapar de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿De qué hablas, tío Stan? —Cuestionó Dipper.

—Lo que oyeron. —Complementó Preston en cuanto Pacifica le retiró la plasta de telaraña de la boca, así como también de la boca de su madre—. Si se quedan aquí correrán la misma suerte que nosotros.

—Esa mujer... —Dijo Priscilla en estado de shock—. Esa mujer araña... Nos comerá vivos... No pueden permanecer aquí, niños. ¡Deben irse ahora!

En ese momento, la maniática risa de Darlene estremeció las paredes, provocándoles a los chicos una agobiante sensación de inseguridad al no saber exactamente el lugar de dónde provenía. De modo que lo único que les quedaba, era permanecer juntos y rezar porque su adversaria no fuera una maestra especialista en ataques sorpresa. La suerte estaba echada.

 **Continuará...**

Bueno, en esta ocasión no hay notas que resaltar, más que a esta historia solo le restan 3 capítulos más. Espero se queden conmigo para ver el desenlace de esta historia. A lo que me recuerda que he recibido comentarios diciéndome que debería hacerle una secuela a este fic, pero siendo sincero no veo la forma de cómo podría continuar con la historia. Después de hacer ya varios fics en honor a Dipper y a Pacifica a estas alturas ya no sé en qué nuevas aventuras colocarlos sin causar conflicto con las otras historias que ya tengo en emisión.

Es duro para mí decirlo, pero el futuro en el que dejo de escribir sobre esta pareja ya no se encuentra tan lejano como pensaba. Creo que ya casi he dado todo lo que tenía que dar en cuanto al bello universo de Gravity Falls. Pero bueno, mientras pueden seguir agasajándose con el resto de estas historias. Nos leemos el próximo **7 de Junio** para la siguiente parte. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	11. La Desolación de Pacifica

¡Hola de nuevo mis estimadas y estimados lectores!

Es miércoles y es hora de subir un nuevo y flamante capítulo. Sé que antes les dije que a este fic le restaban únicamente 3 capítulos más, pero parece ser que coloqué el mismo número a los 2 capítulos finales y me confundí. Ósea que este fic terminará en el capítulo 14. Por cierto, si creían que este fic no tendría feels están muy equivocados, pero será mejor que pasemos directamente al capítulo. Nos leemos más abajo para comentarios finales. Espero que les guste.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 11: "La Desolación de Pacifica"**

—¿Escapar? —La voz de Darlene se volvió más aguda conforme se aproximaba—. Lamento arruinarles los planes, niños... Pero nadie escapará mientras yo me encuentre a cargo. Todos ustedes se convertirán en comida para mi rara y milenaria especie. Ustedes, con sus deliciosos tejidos, órganos y demás fluidos nos ayudarán a prevalecer por muchos siglos más. Debieron de haber huido cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. ¡Ahora, mis retoños! ¿Qué les parece un suculento aperitivo antes de comenzar con el plato fuerte?

En cuanto las palabras de Darlene dejaron de percibirse, una nueva caterva de arañas emergió de los huecos en las paredes de la cueva, cuya función principal era la de fungir como un nido con múltiples conductos para desplazarse.

—Chicos... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Mabel se mostró aterrada, sujetándose de Candy, quien a su vez, aprovechó la ocasión para sujetarse de Mabel y así sentirse un poco más protegida.

—Ya descubrimos que no son tan fuertes, podemos hacerles frente, chicas. ¡No se dejen intimidar por su tamaño! —Grenda pretendió hacerles recobrar el valor a sus dos mejores amigas, recogiendo del suelo la misma roca con la cual pretendía noquear a Stanley y a los señores Northwest.

—Eres valiente, pequeña... Pero... ¿De verdad crees poder hacer algo en contra de todas nosotras? —Preguntó Darlene, sorprendiendo a Grenda desde una grieta en el techo de la cueva, en dónde hasta se momento se había mantenido oculta de la vista de los presentes, lanzándole una potente descarga de telaraña para sujetarla, atraerla hacia ella y apresarla entre sus patas, para así comenzar a envolverla con una gran cantidad de red, hasta formar un capullo y dejarla inmóvil—. ¿Qué me dices ahora, querida?

—¡Vaya! Siempre creí que ser envuelta en telarañas sería divertido... Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué. —Comentó la joven.

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y Candy gritaron al unísono en cuanto vieron como Grenda era tomada como rehén. Sin embargo, Darlene no se mostraría conforme únicamente con su presa recién adquirida, por lo que con otros dos certeros disparos de su telaraña lanzados desde su cavidad bucal, consiguió aprisionar tanto a Mabel como a Candy, depositándolas de igual forma dentro de un capullo.

—¡Mabel! —Dipper enfureció—. ¡Suéltala, monstruo!

—Lo dices como sí en verdad lo fuera a hacer. —La carcajada de Darlene se volvió más pronunciada—. Si tanto te preocupas por ella... ¿Por qué no te le unes?

Sin darle más tiempo a Dipper para pensar en una estrategia, Darlene realizó su letal disparo en contra suya, consiguiendo estampar su espesa malla sobre la tela del chaleco del joven Pines, para proceder a arrastrarlo hacia su posición. No obstante, los reflejos de Pacifica fueron mucho más avivados y agudos, de modo que consiguió sujetar a Dipper por medio de su brazo derecho, para enseguida, ayudarle a quitarse velozmente su chaleco y así poder liberarse.

—¡Cielos! Gracias, Pacifica...

—No lo menciones... —Contestó la rubia sin mostrar alguna clase de expresión.

—Esa fue una buena maniobra, pequeña. Pero... ¿Podría preguntarte por qué lo hiciste? —Darlene se dirigió hacia Pacifica, a la vez que descendía del techo por medio de un solo brinco, dejando a Mabel, a Candy y a Grenda colgadas del mismo sin la mínima posibilidad de escapar—. Verás... Es algo que me causa mucha curiosidad... Me doy cuenta de que decidiste arriesgarte para salvar a tu amado a pesar de que te estuvo engañando durante un largo tiempo.

—Eso no te concierne... —Dipper se puso a la defensiva—. Además... ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—¿No es algo lógico? Yo tengo ojos en todas partes. Mis pequeños me informan acerca de todo lo que ocurre en esta montaña y sus alrededores. No hay nada que se me escape a mi entendimiento. Ahora... —Volvió a centrar su atención en Pacifica—. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, pequeña... ¿Por qué lo salvaste?

—Yo... —Pacifica trataba de buscar una sólida respuesta en su cabeza, algo que no comprometiera directamente los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por Dipper. Sin embargo, pese a la presión, le resultó algo prácticamente imposible de conseguir—. Yo...

—Comprendo lo que pasa aquí... —Darlene no le permitió responder—. Aun lo amas... ¿No es cierto? Pero no comprendes el motivo del porque aun lo haces.

—¿Amar? —Preston se metió a la conversación—. ¿De qué rayos está hablando ese monstruo? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Qué tu amas a ese chico, Pacifica?

—Yo... Verás... Papá... Yo... —Pacifica comenzó a sudar de manera abundante.

—Será mejor que cierres esa bocota y no te metas en esta conversación, Preston. Tú ya has hecho el daño suficiente. Al contrario de tu esposa, quién más bien tiene la pinta de ser simplemente una marioneta sin voluntad propia y que solo acata tus órdenes, Tú y ese niño de allá, son los principales responsables de que esa niña haya dejado de creer en las falsas promesas que suelen decir todos los hombres. Pero a decir verdad, no la culpo... Debe ser difícil e incluso complicado aceptar para esta pobre chica, que los dos hombres con mayor influencia en toda su vida hayan resultado ser un par de patanes mentirosos buenos para nada. Al contrario de los tontos unicornios del bosque, mi especie posee un raro y único sexto sentido, con el cual nos es posible ver muy dentro en los corazones de las personas, esto con el fin de detectar sus más grandes temores y debilidades, para posteriormente aprovecharnos de ellas y encontrar un medio más eficaz para engañarlos, conducirlos hacia nuestras redes y de esta forma devorarlos y saciar nuestros voraces apetitos. Y por lo que veo... Esta niña les guarda un gran resentimiento a ambos. Comenzando por su padre, quien ha sido el responsable de múltiples abusos contra su persona desde temprana edad. Seguido por este chico con un crónico problema de sudoración. Él fue el causante de haberle roto el corazón.

—Aún no comprendo cuál es el punto central de todo esto... —Dijo Dipper, apretando los puños, sintiendo como su odio hacia la mujer-araña crecía exponencialmente. Al mismo tiempo, desvió su mirada hacia Pacifica, quien había permanecido hasta ese momento en un absoluto estado de silencio—. ¿Esto que tiene que ver con el hecho de devorarnos?

—¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas, muchacho...! Ya que aunque no lo parezca, todo en este mundo tiene una simple razón de ser. He estado pensando muy seriamente en perdonarle la vida a esta chica y no lo sé... Quizá tomarla en adopción.

—¡¿Qué?! —Reaccionaron todos de forma unánime, sorprendidos por las palabras de Darlene.

—Lo que escucharon... —Darlene prosiguió—. Esta niña tiene un gran potencial para formar parte de nuestra creciente familia. Su rencor hacia los hombres que le hicieron daño crece conforme los segundos transcurren. En cierta medida, ella me recuerda a mi misma solo poco tiempo antes de que decidiera eliminar a todos los miembros de sexo masculino de mi propia especie.

—No es que me interese... —Stanley se agregó a la conversación—. Pero... ¿Cómo has podido engendrar a tantos adefesios si no queda nadie de sexo masculino?

—Nuestra reproducción es asexual, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por sentimentalismos baratos, ni mucho menos por caer en falsas promesas provenientes de sujetos desalmados y sin corazón. Pero basta ya de charla. Es momento de pasar al momento decisivo. Pacifica Northwest... Te doy la oportunidad de salvar tu pellejo y convertirte en una de mis hijas. Si lo haces, nunca más volverás a sufrir de los abusos de tus padres, ni mucho menos de las mentiras que te dicen los hombres con tal de conquistar y conseguir la atención de una cara bonita. Aunque, ten en cuenta que si no aceptas mi oferta, terminaré por devorarte junto a todas estas personas.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! —Los reclamos por parte de Preston no se hicieron esperar—. No le hagas caso a ese esperpento, hija. ¡Huye de aquí y consigue ayuda!

Pese a las palabras de su padre, Pacifica permaneció callada, sin realizar un solo movimiento, conservando la cabeza agachada y los ojos apretados, rememorando todas aquellas situaciones inhumanas por las que sus padres la habían hecho pasar desde que era una niña muy pequeña. Comenzando por las extenuantes horas bajo el sol y sin descanso que tuvo que atravesar tras haber sido sometida a un riguroso entrenamiento para engrandecer sus habilidades en golf miniatura cuando recién había cumplido los seis años de edad, pasando por las crueles sesiones de tratamiento psicológico al ser adiestrada por medio del Condicionamiento Pavloviano, para controlar su conducta por medio del sonido de una campana y finalizando con el doloroso hecho de jamás haber recibido palabras de aliento, ni de amor por parte de alguno de sus padres. Por si eso fuera poco, el dolor provocado por la traición de Dipper, también había hecho eco dentro de su cabeza, así como en el interior de su pisoteado corazón, siendo esta la gota que derramó el vaso. Pasados unos segundos, sus lágrimas finalmente salieron a brote, pudiendo ser capaz de articular unas cuantas palabras que dejaron en shock a todos sus amigos y familiares.

—Lo siento mucho, padre... Pero ella tiene razón.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir, hija?

—Desde que nací... Ustedes no han hecho otra cosa que obligarme a cumplir con los estúpidos estándares de perfección que deben seguir todas las generaciones de nuestra familia. Nunca se han preocupado por conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ustedes nunca se han acercado a mí para darme apoyo moral... Siempre son los mayordomos y las mucamas los encargados de cumplir con ese rol. ¿O acaso ya olvidaron mi último cumpleaños? Debieron hacerlo, ya que ninguno de los dos estuvo presente... Al parecer, una asquerosa fiesta de millonarios es mucho más importante... Los odio... Papá... Mamá... Los odio... —Su llanto se intensificó aún más—. Nada les costaba... Decirme que estaban orgullosos de mí... Decirme que me amaban... Es por eso que me quedaré aquí... ¡No quiero volver a verlos!

—No... No puedes estar hablando enserio... —Priscilla alzó la voz—. Escucha... Tu padre y yo...

—Ya es muy tarde. —Pacifica la interrumpió—. Adiós mamá, adiós papá... —Se giró hacia el joven de gorra, el cual conservaba una expresión de conmoción absoluta—. Adiós Dipper.

—¡Ya la escucharon, chicas! —Exclamó Darlene, dándole la indicación al resto de arácnidos que eran completamente libres de atacar a Dipper.

Dipper retrocedió en cuanto las arañas comenzaron a aproximarse, aterrado y confundido, aún sin poder creer en aquello que Pacifica se había atrevido a decir. Fue en ese entonces, al momento de hacer las piernas para atrás, que Dipper se topó accidentalmente con un agujero al ras del suelo, el cual tenía una forma circular casi perfecta y lo suficientemente grande como para que su delgaducho cuerpo pudiera caber a la perfección. Con el único inconveniente de que la propia oscuridad le impedía observar el fondo del mismo.

Dentro de sí, Dipper se encontraba deshecho emocionalmente hablando, por lo que no descansaría hasta obtener una explicación coherente y razonable ante lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, Dipper sabía también, que por el momento él se encontraba en una clara desventaja al no contar con ninguno de sus amigos y/o familiares, así como con Pacifica, para que pudieran darle una mano. Fue de este modo, que sin saber con precisión lo que le aguardaba en el interior de este nuevo pasaje, el muchacho se dejó caer por medio del agujero hacia un incierto destino. Esperando que lo que fuera que le aguardara ahí dentro, no fuera tan aterrador como la situación de la cual a duras penas había logrado sobrevivir.

 **Continuará...**

Bien dicen que una mujer desesperada y con el corazón roto es capaz de cometer muchas locuras. Ahora que Pacifica ya no tiene nadie en quién depositar su confianza se ha unido al lado oscuro, mientras que Dipper se encuentra vagando por el limbo esperando encontrar un rayo de esperanza que le permita salvar a sus seres queridos. M pregunto qué será lo que le deparará al pobre... Me doy cuenta que ni en un fic tan tranquilo como este dejo de hacer sufrir a los personajes. " _Este es mi don y mi maldición..._ "

En fin, dejaremos esto aquí por hoy y espero que me acompañen el próximo **14 de Junio** para un nuevo capítulo y conocer la recta final de esta historia. Si les gustó o no, pueden dejarme sus opiniones. Las estaré leyendo y muchas gracias a todas y a todos por sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Chao!


	12. Amigas y Enemigas

¡Hola amigas y amigos!

Sí, lo sé, tal vez ya sea muy noche para la hora en la que estoy subiendo esto, pero aun entra dentro del día prometido. En esta ocasión no diré mucho, ya que me encuentro casi muerto de cansancio, así que los dejaré leer el capítulo en paz. O bueno... Casi... Ya que hay un aviso importante al final del capítulo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 12: "Amigas y Enemigas"**

Cuando Dipper abrió los ojos, lo primero con lo que se topó, fue con el tenue, pero al mismo tiempo cambiante brillo del fuego proveniente de una fogata. Tanto su cabeza, como varios de los músculos en su espalda y el hueso de su codo izquierdo le producían un penetrante dolor del cual no taró en comenzar a quejarse, dejando salir un breve alarido que llamó la atención de aquellas personas que ahora lo acompañaban dentro de esa fría caverna.

—¡Vaya! Al fin despertaste. —Dijo una voz femenina a escasos centímetros de Dipper—. No deberías moverte. El golpe que te llevaste fue tremendo.

—No sé porque nos molestamos en ayudarlo después de todo lo que nos hizo. —Dijo la voz de una segunda chica.

—Porque somos seres humanos, genio... —Le respondió una tercera—. Aunque sea un completo idiota, no hay razón para dejarlo morir.

—Eso es debatible... —Opinó la primera de ellas.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién está ahí...? —Preguntó el joven Pines en cuanto su visión comenzó a aclararse, dándose cuenta de que varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraban cubiertas por bandas adhesivas. Así mismo, Dipper pudo notar que alrededor de la misma fogata, se encontraban tres siluetas pertenecientes a tres chicas, las cuales él conocía a la perfección y que le hacían pensar que su idea de haberse lanzado por aquel agujero había sido un poco apresurada y que tal vez el hecho de ser devorado por una horda de arañas no parecía ser tan mala idea después de todo—. ¿Jessica...? ¿Mary...? ¿Emma Sue...? ¡Chicas...! Pero... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Así que por fin te aprendiste mi nombre, ¿Cierto? —Jessica se adelantó, poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a Dipper quién para ese momento ya había conseguido sentarse de piernas cruzadas—. ¿Pero acaso no es obvio? Estamos acampando felizmente dentro de una asquerosa y maloliente cueva, sin nada de agua o algo para comer, mientras le ayudamos a sanar sus heridas al asqueroso gusano que nos hizo creer a las tres que éramos lo más especial en su vida.

—No es necesario que me lo repitas... —Suspiró—. Entiendo tu punto... Francamente, no las culpo por estar molestas conmigo.

—"Molestas", sería una palabra muy suave para definir nuestro actual estado de ánimo, Dipper. —Dijo Mary.

—Escuchen... Lamento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros. Jamás tuve las intensiones de lastimar sus sentimientos. Si lo prefieren puedo explicarles todo con más detalles, o si gustan puedo desaparecer y nunca más tendrán que volver a saber de mí por el resto de sus vidas, pero por ahora debemos trabajar juntos y buscar una forma de volver a la superficie. Tengo que salvar a mi familia y a mis amigos de esa tal Darlene antes de que los devoren.

—Es imposible. —Declaró Emma, empujando sus rodillas contra su pecho y utilizándolas para esconder su rostro—. Con todas esas arañas ahí afuera... —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. La verdad es que estar metidas aquí en esta cueva fue nuestra propia decisión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Luego de abandonarte en ese museo, una vez que salimos al exterior, las tres fuimos perseguidas por una horda de arañas gigantes... Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida... ¡Odio las arañas! Creí que íbamos a morir, pero extrañamente, mientras escapábamos, la tierra comenzó a fragmentarse a causa de un ligero temblor. El piso terminó por colapsarse y todas caímos por medio de una extensa red de túneles que nos condujo hasta este lugar. Dado al pavor que teníamos por regresar a la superficie, la tres aprovechamos el tiempo para conocernos mejor entre nosotras y luego aprender a maldecirte en más de veintisiete formas distintas.

—Creo que no era necesario mencionar esa última parte. —Dijo el muchacho de la gorra con el decorado en forma de pino, incorporándose poco a poco a causa del dolor en sus articulaciones—. A propósito, ¿En dónde están sus padres? ¿Han podido comunicarse con ellos?

—Desafortunadamente no... Nuestros teléfonos no tienen cobertura aquí abajo. —Aclaró, Jessica—. Tan solo espero que todos se encuentren bien y que no hayan sido capturados por esas arañas.

—Espero que no... Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que suceda. Deben ayudarme a volver y a buscar un modo de detener a Darlene para salvar a mi familia y a mis amigos. —Dipper insistió.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos ayudarte después de que nos trataste como simples objetos? —Reclamó la chica de tés morena, encarando a Dipper, mirándolo a los ojos—. Danos una buena razón para volver a confiar en ti, Dipper Pines.

—¡Vamos, chicas! Este no es momento más indicado para juegos. Sí no hacemos algo, mi familia y muchas otras más sufrirán el mismo destino.

—¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué si decidiste que fue el momento más adecuado para jugar con nuestros sentimientos? ¡Habla ahora, niño!

—Está bien... ¿Quieren una razón del porque lo hice? Se las diré... ¡Lo hice porque soy un idiota! ¿De acuerdo? Admito que mis acciones fueron deshonestas y quizá me aproveché de un poder con el cual no sabía que contaba. Me siento terrible... Creí que el mejor remedio para superar un amor no correspondido y rellenar ese hueco en mi corazón sería conociendo a más personas, pero me dejé llevar y por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que se sentía el no ser rechazado por una chica. Creí que podría hacer esto durante todo el viaje, ya que según mi tío era poco probable que me volviera a topar con alguna de ustedes, así que pensé que sería una buena idea aprovechar la ocasión para por fin superar ese miedo que tengo al momento de hablarle a una chica linda y quizá volverme un poco más abierto. Sin embargo, esta mañana, justo después de haber conversado con una de las chicas que nos acompañó a mí y a mi familia en este viaje, algo despertó dentro de mí, sin mencionar que comencé a sentir algo auténtico por ella. Pacifica y yo ya nos conocíamos previamente... Su vida es de algún modo... Complicada. Su familia no es precisamente del tipo más comprensible, ni mucho menos amigable, así que busqué la forma de hacerla sentir mejor. El problema es que yo no imaginaba que todo iba a terminar en tragedia. Ahora ella me odia al igual que ustedes, y lo peor de todo es que esa mujer araña se aprovechó de la rabia que Pacifica me tenía a mí y a sus padres para volverla en nuestra contra. Mi familia corre peligro de ser devorada y yo soy un estúpido que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo... Y todo gracias a mi inmadurez... Por favor... Necesito su ayuda... —Se dejó caer de rodillas y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza porque lo vieran llorar—. No puedo enfrentar a Darlene y a su ejército yo solo... Por favor...

Luego de escuchar la extensa explicación de Dipper, las tres niñas se reunieron en un círculo cerrado para discutir acerca de lo que deberían hacer a continuación. Por su parte, Dipper permaneció inmóvil, sufriendo en silencio, hasta que la mano de Emma entró en su campo de visión.

—De acuerdo... ¡Decidimos que te ayudaremos! —Dijo la niña de las coletas—. Podrás ser un completo tonto y un mujeriego, pero al menos has demostrado tener un buen corazón al querer ayudar a otros. Además, no queremos que tu familia tenga que pagar el precio de tus tonterías.

—Muchas gracias, chicas. Me alegra contar con su apoyo. —La sonrisa de Dipper en su rostro se hizo evidente cuando las palabras de Emma llegaron a sus oídos. Acto seguido, tomó la mano extendida de la joven para conseguir levantarse y darles un pequeño abrazo a cada una de ellas, consiguiendo que las tres chicas se sonrojaran por breves momentos.

—Y que te quede muy claro que aceptamos ayudarte solo porque tratamos de hacer lo correcto y no porque aún nos sigues pareciendo lindo... ¿Entendiste? —Dijo Jessica, ganándose miradas de extrañeza por parte del resto del grupo—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Bueno... Ahora dinos, Dipper. —Mary se adelantó—. ¿Tienes alguna idea para salir de aquí y rescatar a tu familia? Considera que nosotros somos únicamente cuatro, mientras que esas arañas se cuentan por centenas.

Sin darle tiempo para pensar en un plan, la tierra volvió a sacudirse, provocando que sedimentos de roca dentro de la cueva cayeran y estuvieran a punto de golpear las cabezas del cuarteto de niños quienes inmediatamente procedieron a cubrirse utilizando sus manos.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está temblando más de la cuenta? —Mary se preguntó, abrazando a sus dos nuevas amigas a causa del pavor.

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Es el fin del mundo! —Chillo Jessica.

—¡Conserven la calma! ¡No vamos a morir! Aunque... Esto es muy extraño... Estas no son simples réplicas. —Comentó Dipper, una vez que el movimiento telúrico se vio disminuido—. ¡Aguarden! Creo que lo tengo... Cuando se produce un roce o un choque ente dos placas tectónicas, pueden acontecer dos variantes. La primera son los sismos y terremotos que todos conocemos, mientras que la segunda, se produce por el asenso y el descenso del magma y gases del interior de la tierra a la superficie terrestre por medio de grietas o fisuras. Cuando el magma llega al exterior se transforma en la lava, esta se va solidificando alrededor de la grieta de salida y se forma una montaña o volcán, en cuya cima se encuentra un cráter en donde sigue saliendo la lava.

—Ahora entiendo porque te cuesta tanto relacionarte con chicas. —Jessica opinó, aferrándose fuertemente a sus compañeras—. ¡Habla de una vez, Einstein! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Me refiero a que el Pico Viuda no es una montaña, sino un volcán... ¡Es increíble! No se tienen registros de un volcán en esta región, lo cual significa que probablemente sea un volcán que ha estado dormido desde hace cientos, probablemente miles de años. ¡Un momento...! Si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad y la frecuencia de los sismos más recientes... Yo calculo que el volcán finalmente está despertando y no tardará en hacer erupción. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo cual es una muy mala noticia para nosotros. Así que pensando lo bien... Sí, es probable que muramos...

Las últimas y poco tranquilizadoras palabras de Dipper, ocasionaron que el trío de chicas emitiera un grito de terror. Acto seguido, las tres se abrazaron entre sí, para posteriormente, comenzar a llorar de una forma descontrolada.

—¡Vamos a morir! —Reafirmó la joven de la trenza.

—Yo no puedo morir aún... Todavía no he visto una presentación de Sev'ral Timez totalmente en vivo. —Dijo Mary.

—¡Dipper! —Emma se separó del grupo y tomó al muchacho por el cuello de su camiseta para así sacudirlo violentamente de atrás hacia adelante—. Debes buscar la manera de sacarnos de aquí antes de este volcán estalle. No quiero morir sin antes haberle enseñado a mi hermano a ordeñar una vaca.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor! —Dipper apartó a Emma, tratando de poner un orden—. Entrar en pánico y gritar no nos ayudará a salir de aquí.

—Bueno... En ese caso, ¿Qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos, genio? —Jessica preguntó, reflejando inseguridad y miedo en su prepotente manera de hablar.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Dipper se dirigió hacia la pared de roca más próxima, dándole un par de golpecitos con su puño derecho, ocasionando que esta se agrietara.

—¡Es increíble! La alta y creciente actividad sísmica debió provocar que la estructura de estas cuevas se volviera frágil e inestable... —Analizó el resto de las paredes, así como el techo de la cavernosa formación—. Si pudiéramos atraer a las arañas hacia la red de túneles y después crear una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces todo el lugar se derrumbaría y las dejaría sepultadas bajo toneladas de roca sólida. Por desgracia no contamos con nada a la mano que nos permita causar una explosión de semejante magnitud.

—¡Oh...! Yo no estaría tan segura. —Dijo Emma, sosteniendo entre sus manos un manojo de cartuchos de dinamita.

—Emma... —Dipper no pudo evitar sobresaltarse—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Cuando las tres caímos en este lugar, lo primero que intentamos fue explorar la zona, pero sin alejarnos mucho por temor a perder la entrada al agujero por el cual habíamos descendido. —Caminó hacia el interior de la gruta, hasta llegar a una intersección en forma de "Y". Dipper y las demás chicas la siguieron de cerca y a continuación, el grupo dobló hacia su izquierda—. Pero aunque no pudimos llegar muy lejos, esto fue lo que encontramos.

Emma detuvo sus pasos frente a una visión que parecía haber sacada de un baúl de utilería de noche de brujas. Siendo aquello con lo que los ojos de Dipper se toparían, un cadáver putrefacto y maloliente recostado sobre una roca, semi envuelto en una gran cantidad de telarañas.

—Esa es... ¿Una momia...?

—Así es. —Jessica confirmó, arrimándose hacia Dipper para sujetarlo del brazo y ocultarse por detrás de él, demostrando una expresión de repudio absoluto ante el aborrecible aspecto del difunto—. Y aún me sigue pareciendo asquerosa.

—Su nombre era Ethan y tiene un par de semanas aquí abajo. —Manifestó Emma, sin apartarle la mirada de encima.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —Preguntó Dipper, intrigado.

—¡En la mochila que traía consigo se encontraba su permiso para conducir. Además, en su interior había una linterna, un mapa detallado de la estructura de la cueva, un par de Walkie Talkies, una soga, un arnés de seguridad, las banditas adhesivas que colocamos sobre tus heridas, tres cargas de dinamita, un detonador y una libreta en dónde consiguió anotar sus últimas palabras... La fecha de la última nota marca el 27 de Julio. Hace exactamente un par de semanas. Según parece, este hombre también sabía de la existencia de esa mujer araña, de sus crías y de todo el mal que han provocado a través de los siglos, así que deducimos que fue él mismo quién decidió acabar con ellas utilizando el mismo método que tienes en la mente: Sepultándolas bajo tierra. Lamentablemente, a juzgar por el estado tan avanzado de descomposición en el que lo encontramos, parece ser que Darlene y su ejército fueron más rápidos. Por fortuna no se llevaron la mochila junto a los explosivos. Tenemos mucha suerte.

—¿Ahora lo ven? Esta es la razón principal por la cual no podemos permitir que esos monstruos sigan haciendo de las suyas. Saldremos de aquí, salvaremos a mis amigos y a mi familia y honraremos la memoria tanto de Ethan, como de todas aquellas personas que han compartido el mismo destino. —Dipper habló con determinación y valentía, infundiendo esperanza en sus compañeras—. El momento para contraatacar y aniquilar a esas arañas de una vez y para siempre ha llegado. Este día, antes de ponerse el sol, habremos aniquilado a toda la especie. ¡Es una promesa!

 **Continuará...**

Francamente me quedé con ganas de ver más sobre estas tres, así que se me hizo una buena idea incluirlas en la batalla final contra Darlene. Pero bueno, el anuncio que quería hacerles. El próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el **miércoles 28 de Junio**. Sí, leyeron bien **28 de Junio**. En dos semanas exactamente. ¿Por qué? Pues resulta que el capítulo siguiente, luego de releerlo un par de veces, me di cuenta de que no estaba a la altura de lo que yo quería que fuera. Y entre más lo leía, mas inconforme quedaba. Es por eso que demoraré una semana para tener el chance de reescribirlo casi desde cero y entregarles algo con lo que me sienta a gusto.

Bien, ese fue el aviso. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos leemos de nuevo hasta el 28 de Junio. ¡Chao!


	13. El Nido, Parte 1

¡Hey!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y listos para un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Debo decir que la semana extra que me tomé para reescribir esto me vino bien, ya que pude darle el enfoque que yo quería desde un principio. Fue complicado y no es algo que haga a menudo. Reescribir un capítulo que ya tenías hecho es tedioso, pero era necesario. Se llegan a aprender un par de cosas.

Bueno, espero que les guste. Después de este capítulo quedan únicamente dos capítulos más y se acaba. Entramos a la recta final así que agárrense. Nos leemos abajo para notas finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 13: "El Nido, Parte 1"**

—Bueno, creo que este es el fin del camino. ¿Me creerían si les dijera que es así como imaginé mi muerte? —Confesó Stanley, viéndose a sí mismo atrapado dentro de un capullo hecho con telarañas en compañía de Preston y de su esposa, bocabajo, pendiendo del techo de una amplia cúpula de roca por debajo del subsuelo terrestre, la cual era iluminada por medio de una docena de antorchas encendidas y colocadas sobre las paredes, mientras eran descendidos lentamente por una cría de araña hacia una fosa honda y rocosa de corte circular, teniendo como función principal la de servir como una especie de caldero improvisado, el cual contenía en su interior una amalgama extraña y de consistencia líquida, amarillenta e inclusive un poco espesa, y que era continua e incesantemente aderezada y condimentada por Darlene, utilizando una desmedida cantidad de hierbas y hongos fosforescentes de clase desconocida, las cuales había mantenido almacenados dentro de un par de frascos de vidrio—. Aunque en vez de arañas eran mujeres en bikini y en vez de fosa era una piscina llena con billetes de cien dólares.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre decir esa clase de estupideces en un momento como este, Stan. —Preston se quejó fuertemente, desviando su mirada hacia su hija, quién había permanecido hasta ese momento a un costado de Darlene, sentada con ambas piernas retraídas para 0cultar su rostro—. ¡Pacifica, por favor! Tienes que recapacitar. No puedes dejarnos morir en un lugar así para luego aceptar ser adoptada por algo que ni siquiera pertenece a nuestra misma especie. Escucha... Sé que hemos sido un par de padres terribles. Tu madre y yo nos equivocamos contigo. Nunca debimos tratarte así. Aceptamos nuestros errores y quisiéramos enmendarlo si nos dieras una segunda oportunidad. ¡Vamos, hija! ¡Reacciona!

—Ya es muy tarde para intentar hacer bien las cosas, Preston. ¡Doce años tarde! Ahora, morirás sabiendo que nunca tendrás la oportunidad para enmendar todas las cosas tan terribles que has hecho durante toda tu vida. Mentiras y engaños... Todo se te revierte al final del camino, Preston. —Dijo Darlene, mofándose abiertamente de sus víctimas—. Tu hija ya tomó una decisión y en breves momentos tú, tu esposa y ese otro vejete con falsos aires de Casanova, se convertirán en un suculento manjar para mis retoños. Verán... Este es un compuesto muy especial. Una vez que sus cuerpos sean sumergidos dentro de él, sus pieles no tardarán en aflojarse. Luego, su grasa corporal se derretirá y sus músculos se ablandarán, dándole una consistencia suave a la carne que posteriormente mis bebes consumirán para crecer grandes y fuertes como su madre. Al final, lo único que quedará de ustedes no será más que un cascarón vacío y seco, el cual servirá como una nueva decoración para mis aposentos y posteriormente como una atracción turística para complementar mi museo y así atraer a más incautos como ustedes.

—Estás demente. Tal vez nosotros no podamos hacer nada para salvarnos, pero te aseguro que algún día pagarás por todas tus fechorías y por todas las personas que tú y tus inmundos hijos han devorado a lo largo de todos estos años, Darlene. ¡Lo pagarás caro! —Stanley alzó la voz.

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces mí querido osito de felpa con exceso bello en los hombros. Al menos se cordial y agradéceme por haberles colocado un carrete de telaraña sobre los ojos de tu sobrina y de sus amigas para evitarles la pena y el horror de observar cómo las vidas de ustedes, trío de ineptos, se extinguen poco a poco. ¿Te digo algo? Si vieras el lado positivo de las cosas, descubrirás que soy una especie de araña milenaria muy generosa. ¡Vamos! Aun tienes unos pocos segundos más para despedirte de tu empalagosa sobrina. ¡Anda! Engáñala y miéntele como siempre lo has hecho, Stanley. Dile que todo va a salir bien y que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Mabel... Lamento que esto haya resultado de esta forma...

—Descuida, tío Stan... Nada de esto fue tu culpa. —Dijo la niña de frenos, al borde de las lágrimas y la desesperación, mientras permanecía sentada y atada junto a Candy y a Grenda sobre una formación plana y natural ubicada a solo unos pocos metros de la posición de Darlene, siendo custodiadas por una triada de arañas—. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—¡No! No lo hice... Gracias a mi incompetencia, rompí la promesa que les hice a sus padres de cuidar de ustedes pasara lo que pasara y supongo que esto formará parte de los pecados con los que tendré que lidiar en la otra vida. Tan solo espero reencarnar en algo que no sea tan ingenuo y tan torpe. —Suspiró—. Pero... No te preocupes, Mabel... Estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien. Tu hermano debe estar planeando algo para sacarte de aquí.

—¿Te refieres a ese niño sudoroso que cayó por esa grieta? —Darlene se integró a la conversación—. ¡No me hagas reír! Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a una caída desde semejante altura. Aunque pensándolo bien, su cuerpo aún debe estar fresco. Quizá mande a mis retoños en su búsqueda más tarde. Apuesto a que se convertirá en un excelente postre.

—¡Eres una...! —Stanley enfureció.

—Será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario, Stanley... Ten en cuenta que hay niñas presentes. —Soltó una carcajada—. Además, odio cuando mis víctimas demuestren ira justo cuando están a punto de ser sumergidas. La piel se arruga y la carne no se ablanda como debería. Bueno... Aunque en tu caso, no creo que el resultado varíe mucho. —Darlene se carcajeó por segunda vez, siendo que en esta ocasión, la frecuencia de sus risas alcanzó un nivel tan alto, que hizo retumbar las paredes de la caverna entera. Alcanzando los oíos de Dipper, quién había permanecido oculto por detrás de un conjunto de estalagmitas en compañía de Emma Sue, asomando la cabeza por encima de las formaciones anexas a uno de las decenas de túneles que conectaban con la cúpula subterránea, teniendo un panorama casi completo de la zona.

—¡Muy bien, chicas! Es el momento... —Comunicó el muchacho, utilizando uno de los Walkie Talkie que consiguió del difunto Ethan para su cometido—. ¡Mary! ¡Jessica! Tomen sus posiciones. Ya saben lo qué tienen que hacer. ¡Como lo planeamos! Recuerden... Deben esperar a que la horda de arañas venga detrás de mí. Detonarán los explosivos una vez que me haya colocado el arnés y haya escalado hacia la parte superior de la cúpula. Esperen por mi señal. ¡Cambio!

—¡Entendido! —Respondió la joven de la trenza desde el otro extremo del parlante—. Los explosivos han sido colocados en los puntos señalados. Espero que esta idea tuya funcione, Dipper. Ya que si llegamos a morir en este lugar, regresaremos desde el más allá para atormentarte por el resto de tu vida. ¡Cambio y fuera!

—Dipper... —Emma lo llamó, jalándolo de su camisa—. ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?

—No podría decirlo con certeza. Pero por el bien de mi familia, de mis amigos y de nosotros mismos... Espero que así sea. ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de fallar! Hay muchas vidas en juego. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse. Gracias al detallado mapa de nuestro amigo Ethan fue que pudimos regresar a salvo hacia los túneles superiores sin ser detectados... Y será también gracias a él que podremos acabar con esa mujer y con sus crías para siempre. —Extrajo el mapa de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones cortos para extenderlo sobre el suelo rocoso y repasarlo una vez más—. Según las indicaciones de Ethan, el nido está compuesto por dos cámaras principales anexas una de la otra: La cámara inferior y la cámara superior. La inferior es en donde nos encontramos. El túnel que se encuentra atrás de nosotros nos conduce directamente hacia la cámara superior. Sus estructuras son casi idénticas. Ambas se componen de dos cúpulas divididas por varias secciones en las que se encuentran entradas de túneles que llevan hacia diferentes salidas en los alrededores del pico viuda. Yo llamaré la atención de Darlene y de sus crías atacándolos por sorpresa. Debo ser ágil y rápido para cortar las telarañas antes de que los sumerjan a todos dentro de esa cosa. Me aseguraré de que me persigan por el túnel hacia la cámara superior. Es ahí cuando tú harás tu parte. Te encargarás de guiar a mi familia y a mis amigos hacia el exterior. Utilicen la misma red de túneles para regresar. Una vez que la mayor parte de ellas se haya concentrado en la cámara superior, utilizaré el arnés y la soga para subir hacia una de las secciones superiores y ponerme a salvo ocultándome dentro de uno de los túneles. Mientras tanto, Jessica y Mary harán detonar los cartuchos de dinamita que colocamos en los puntos estratégicos sobre el suelo de la cámara que fueron marcados previamente por Ethan. Esto ocasionará que el piso y el techo pierdan su estabilidad, derrumbándose, dejando a Darlene y a sus crías sepultadas bajo toneladas de escombros. Eso deberá ser suficiente para aniquilarlas a todas.

—Pero... ¿Y qué sucederá si Darlene no va tras de ti y se queda a custodiar a tu familia? No creo poder enfrentarla yo sola.

—No te preocupes. Cuando hayamos acabado con todas sus crías, ella estará tan enfadada que lo único que querrá en ese momento será acabar conmigo. Es la mejor oportunidad para enfrentarla cara a cara y deshacernos de ella para siempre.

—Entonces... ¿Es por eso que profanaste los huesos de Ethan para convertirlos en una especie de... ¿Lanza? —Emma hizo la observación tras analizar aún más de cerca el arma a un costado de Dipper.

—Sé que no fue la mejor decisión, pero no puedo enfrentarme a Darlene con las manos desnudas. Te lo dice alguien con brazos de fideos. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es muy curioso... Las enseñanzas de los Hombres-Tauro para fabricar armas blancas a base de huesos resultaron ser muy útiles después de todo.

—Me ahorrare mis preguntas...

—¡Muy bien! ¡Manos a la obra! —Anunció el muchacho, colocándose de pie, a punto de comunicarse de vuelta con Jessica y con Mary.

—Oye... Dipper... —El rostro de la chica de las coletas se tornó de color rojo—. Sé que hace unos momentos dije que eras de lo peor, pero creo que es muy lindo y muy noble de tu parte lo que tratas de hacer para salvar a las personas que amas... Y tomando en cuenta que podríamos morir durante la operación y que aún no he tenido mi primer beso con un chico, pues... —Se aproximó a Dipper, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas para besarlo en los labios por pocos segundos antes de separarse nuevamente.

—¡Wow...! Eso fue... Inesperado... —Dipper, aún con la cara completamente roja alcanzó a decir a pesar del tremendo shock y la confusión que le produjeron las acciones de Emma—. Es decir... Gracias por tomar en cuenta mis esfuerzos... —Finalizó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Por nada... —Se rascó la cabeza, apenada, pero conforme y sintiéndose bien consigo misma con lo que había hecho—. Pero te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie acerca de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... Descuida... No tenía pensado contárselo a nadie de todos modos... Eso solo me acarrearía más problemas... —Al final, ambos niños se volvieron a sonreír. Entonces, Dipper utilizó el Walkie Talkie para darles la señal al dúo de niñas que aguardaban por instrucciones, pero sin percatarse de que una pequeña araña oculta y separada del resto había estado escuchando toda la conversación que habían sostenido ambos jóvenes—. ¡Jessica! ¡Mary! ¡Es momento de comenzar con la operación Mata Arañas!

-o-

—¡Finalmente! —Exclamó Darlene, contemplando la sopa dentro de la fosa con pleno orgullo—. El caldo ablandador ya está listo. ¡Sherlyn, cariño! Ya puedes empezar a descender a nuestros invitados con más velocidad. ¿Quieres? —Se dirigió hacia la araña postrada en el techo de la cúpula y que cumplía con la labor única de ayudar a bajar a Stanley, a Preston y a su esposa hacia su fatal destino. Esta a su vez, obedeció las palabras de su madre sin protesta, dando comienzo a la cuenta regresiva que marcaría los últimos momentos de las vidas de Stanley y las del matrimonio Northwest—. Es solo cuestión de segundos para que mis retoños se den un festín como nunca en años.

—Bueno... Creo que eso fue todo... ¡Adiós mundo cruel! —Comentó Stanley a modo de resignación.

—Esto... No puede terminar así... ¡Aguarda un momento! ¡Darlene! Tal vez te interese saber que soy un hombre con un alto estatus socioeconómico. Puedo darte mucho dinero si nos dejas ir. —Dijo el líder de la familia Northwest, tratando de convencer a Darlene—. ¿O quizá te gusten más las joyas? ¿O los Rolex adornados con diamantes? Tengo docenas de ellos... ¿O tal vez los automóviles último modelo? Tengo piezas únicas dentro de una vasta colección que...

—¡Por favor, Preston! Lo único que provocas con tus absurdas súplicas, es hacer que tus últimos minutos en este mundo sean más agónicos de lo que deberían. Al menos trata de morir con algo de dignidad. Además, el dinero y ese tipo de cosas mundanas que corrompen fácilmente los corazones de los hombres no son algo que sea de mí absoluto interés. Lo único que me importa es asegurar la supervivencia de mi especie. Así que más te vale que estar listo para afrontar todos y cada uno de los pecados que has cometido a lo largo de tu miserable e insulsa vid...

—¡Darlene! —Una voz retumbó sobre las paredes de la caverna, interrumpiendo el discurso de la mujer de las ocho patas. Sin saber lo que le aguardaba, Darlene giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la punta y la extensión de una lanza que pasó a solo pocos milímetros de sus ojos, siguiendo su camino para golpear y destazar el hilo de telaraña que sostenía al trío de adultos. Dipper, cargando a toda velocidad, se arrojó valientemente sobre la fosa para golpear el costado del capullo con su antebrazo y así conseguir apartarlo del caldero, salvando las vidas tanto de su tío, como las de Preston y de su esposa. Acto seguido, el niño Pines dio un giro hacia adelante para recoger la lanza y posteriormente, con ayuda de su filo proveniente de una roca tallada, poder cortar la telaraña y así liberar a los adultos—. ¡Tu hora ha llegado, monstruo!

—¡Dipper! ¡Santos waffles belgas! Nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz de verte, pequeño bribón. Esa fue una excelente maniobra. —Stanley estalló en júbilo, quitándose la madeja de telaraña de encima para enseguida correr y darle un fuerte apretón a su pequeño sobrino. A sí mismo, el anciano propietario de la cabaña del misterio le propinó un fuerte codazo a Preston en las costillas en cuanto sintió que las palabras de agradecimiento por parte de él y de su esposa se habían demorado demasiado en llegar.

—¡Cielos! Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a salir de aquí, niño. —Dijo Preston, teniendo dificultades para expresar su gratitud al no estar acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—¿Dipper...? ¿Escucharon eso, chicas? ¡Dipper regresó para salvarnos a todos! —Mabel clamó a los cuatro vientos, llena de alegría—. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Me repugna el hecho de pensar que estuvimos a punto de ser convertidas en croquetas de humanos.

—Tomando en cuenta como tratamos a tu hermano por ser un mujeriego desconsiderado, es realmente admirable que aún quiera venir a rescatarnos. —Agregó Candy.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, muchacho. Sin tu ayuda hubiéramos sido convertidos en comida. —Priscilla complementó, estando de acuerdo y dando fe a los comentarios hechos por Mabel—. ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?

—Dejemos los detalles para más tarde. Por ahora, lo más importante es tratar de acabar con Darlene lo antes posible. ¡Tío Stan! Ocúpate de liberar a Mabel, a Candy y a Grenda. ¡Señores Northwest! Ustedes tomen a Pacifica y manténganla lejos de esa mujer. ¡Yo pelearé contra ella!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loco, sobrino?

—Nunca había hablado tan enserio en toda mi vida, tío Stan. —Apretó el cuerpo de su lanza con ambas manos, echando hacia atrás su pierna derecha, adoptando así una pose de batalla improvisada que quizá había visto en una película de acción—. Si hay algo que aprendí durante este viaje, es a tener confianza en mí mismo. Y hoy más que nunca tengo la determinación suficiente para sacar a todos de aquí con vida. Además, aún hay algo que debo hacer por alguien para intentar ganarme su perdón. —Miró a Pacifica de reojo, quién aún permanecía en la misma posición. Sin moverse un solo milímetro. Con la mirada muerta y sus ánimos por los suelos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! El pequeño "Don Juan" ha regresado para ser parte del jugoso festín que tengo preparado. Tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, pequeño. Te lo reconozco. Pero creo que te olvidaste de algo muy importante... Tú no eres más que un pobre niño, torpe y escuálido... Dime, ¿Qué es lo que harás frente a todas nosotras? —Le cuestionó, cuando decenas de arañas comenzaron a emerger desde los túneles anexos a la cámara inferior, descendiendo y rodeándolo, sin darle alguna oportunidad de escape—. ¿Sabes algo? Fue estúpido de tu parte pensar que tu solo podrías rescatar a tu familia. ¿Se puede saber qué era lo que intentabas hacer?

En ese instante, una de las arañas se lanzó en contra de Dipper, pero siendo rebanada por la mitad por medio de un corte limpio, cuando el muchacho reaccionó rápidamente tras haber colocando la lanza frente a él a modo de cuchilla, ocasionando el desconcierto y la ira de Darlene.

—¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas? —Dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole a su enemiga de una manera retadora.

 **Continuará...**

¿Saben algo? podría disculparme por haber incluido un poco de Emma y Dipper, pero no lo haré. La verdad es que si me dieran a elegir, Dipper y Emma es mi segunda pareja favorita de toda la serie. Siento que ambos se hubieran llevado muy bien si Dipper no fuera tan cabeza hueca, pero bueno, esa fue una manera de hacerme fanservice a mí mismo. No se preocupen, no volverá a ocurrir.

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de tres que componen el final. En el próximo capítulo habrá una sorpresa que estoy seguro que les encantará, ya que llenaré uno de los principales huecos argumentales de lo que fue este capítulo. Nos leemos hasta el próximo **5 de Julio**. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	14. El Nido, Parte 2

¡Hola, chicas y chicos!

Ya es miércoles y es hora de una nueva actualización. Estamos frente al penúltimo capítulo de este fic y he de decir que este es mi favorito hasta este momento. Me gustó mucho el resultado final y me siento bien por haber tomado la decisión correcta al haberme dispuesto a reescribir el final de esta historia. Espero que a ustedes les guste por igual y nos leemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo 14: "El Nido, Parte 2"**

—¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas? —Dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole a su enemiga de una manera retadora para enseguida adentrarse en el túnel que se encontraba detrás de él.

—¡Ni creas que te será tan fácil eludirme en mi propio terreno, mocoso! —Advirtió Darlene, cuando su sangre de color verde comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza, como si fuera el agua hirviendo de una olla a punto de entrar en ebullición. Todo a consecuencia de la muerte de una de sus cientos de hijas. Acto seguido, utilizó dos de sus patas traseras para desprenderse la falsa piel humana que aún tenía injertada a la cara y al torso, revelándose a sí misma como una verdadera y grotesca mutación de la naturaleza. Una variedad de monstruo de ocho patas y cuatro ojos, de pelaje áspero y negro, con grandes y filosos colmillos—. Por sí aun no lo sabes, fui yo quien construyó y le dio forma a este lugar. Conozco cada rincón de cada gruta dentro y fuera de esta montaña, por lo que esconderte te será imposible. —Darlene se giró hacia los integrantes de las familias Pines y Northwest, arrojándoles un carrete completo de telaraña para envolverlos e impedir su escape—. Ustedes quédense aquí mientras yo tomo cartas en el asunto. Gracias a las hazañas de ese niño podrán vivir un poco más. ¡Síganme, mis niñas! Se dirige hacia la cámara superior. El muy tonto no sabe que se está metiendo en un callejón sin salida. Lo capturaremos con vida para que yo misma pueda hacerlo pagar por el atrevimiento de asesinar a una de nosotras. Ya verás que seré yo quien reirá al final.

Dada la orden, el ejército de arácnidos chilló y se arremolinó para adentrarse por la gruta que Dipper había tomado para escapar y encaminarse hacia la siguiente cámara. No obstante, Cuando Darlene se disponía a entrar por el túnel, una de sus hijas la detuvo, montándose sobre su lomo para compartir cierta información obtenida.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Sharon? ¿Quieres decirle algo a tu mami? —Preguntó la mujer, escuchando atentamente todo lo que la pequeña araña tenía que decir en su propio idioma—. ¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Qué lograste escucharlos...? ¿Qué ellos planean hacer qué...? ¿Explosivos en la cámara superior? ¿Quieren sepultarnos? ¡Vaya! Así que ese mocoso ya tenía un plan de reserva. Mala suerte para ese niño y también para esas chiquillas por haber decidido aliarse con él y hacer caso de sus tonterías. Ahora que conozco su estrategia, sus últimas esperanzas para salir de aquí con vida se han esfumado. Y sé justo lo que tengo que hacer para doblegar su espíritu.

Darlene concluyó, sonriendo de forma maliciosa y frotándose las manos y las patas. Entre tanto, Dipper corría a toda velocidad por los cada vez más estrechos y pegajosos túneles del gigantesco nido, cortando grandes cantidades de telaraña con ayuda de su lanza para evitar quedarse atascado en una de ellas. Poco a poco, Dipper comenzó a escuchar los chillidos de la horda de arañas por detrás de él, indicándole que estas ya estaban pisándole los talones. Fue en ese momento, que el muchacho Pines consiguió atravesar el corredor para desembocar en la cámara principal, sin detenerse, apresurándose para posicionarse en el extremo opuesto de la cúpula, lugar en dónde se encontraba, postrado sobre el suelo, el arnés atado con la soga de vida, el cual que habían conseguido dentro del equipo del difunto explorador. Sin perder más el tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que los segundos eran vitales para llevar la operación a cabo de manera exitosa, Dipper procedió a colocarse el arnés alrededor de su cuerpo y esperó a que la mayoría del inmenso grupo de arácnidos tomara su posición alrededor de la plataforma de roca. Entonces, utilizó su Walkie Talkie para comunicarse con Jessica y Mary, quieres a pesar de no responder a la llamada, tiraron de la soga para elevar a Dipper y llevarlo hacia el piso superior, justo antes de que los depredadores le dieran alcance. En ese momento, Dipper intentó establecer comunicación de nueva cuenta con sus compañeras con el fin de hacerles saber que la hora para hacer volar el lugar había llegado. No obstante, cuando Dipper alcanzó el nivel superior, descubrió a Jessica y a Mary cubiertas en un capullo de telaraña, así como el hecho de que ahora el detonador había pasado a manos del único ser en el mundo que jamás debía poseerlo.

—¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¿Acaso esperabas ver a alguien más, pequeño? —Dijo Darlene en medio de una risa maniaca, jugueteando con el detonador entre sus manos, para enseguida disparar desde su hocico una madeja de telaraña con la cual consiguió aprender a Dipper.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? No puede ser... ¿Cómo supiste...? —Su lengua se trabó a causa de la impresión, resultándole difícil completar una frase conjunta—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí...?

—Para ser tan pequeño tienes mala memoria. Te Recuerdo que mis retoños me informan acerca de cualquier cosa que ellos escuchan y observan. Además... ¿Qué parte de yo fui la que diseñó este lugar desde cero no te ha quedado claro? ¿Pensaste que los planos que trazó ese fracasado estaban basados al cien por ciento en el diseño original? Existen decenas de túneles y pasadizos secretos los cuales no tienes la menor idea de que existen. Cada conducto, cada grieta está conectada entre sí ayudándome a desplazarme tan rápido como yo lo deseo. Tus intenciones por salvar a tu familia fueron admirables. Eres el primero que me ha hecho esforzarme tanto. Pensaba en darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero recordemos que tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de una de mis hijas. Y ya que tú me quitaste algo que era altamente preciado para mí, ahora yo te quitaré algo que sea altamente preciado para ti. Por lo tanto, antes de convertirte en un rico postre, serás testigo de cómo tu familia y amigos se convierten en nuestro plato fuerte. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te gusta la idea? —Se carcajeó abiertamente—. Entonces... ¿Algún último deseo que desees cumplir?

Dipper agachó la cabeza, analizando sus casi nulas posibilidades de escapar y de ayudar a sus allegados. No obstante, pese a su precaria situación, consiguió armarse de valor para encarar a Darlene, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una gran determinación.

—Tengo uno... Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un último deseo que me gustaría cumplir.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata? —Preguntó la mujer, mostrándose interesada.

—¿Has escuchado acerca de la lucha olímpica? ¿Qué tal si tenemos una pelea mano a mano? Solos tú y yo. Sin interferencias, ni trampas. En cambio, las armas blancas como mi lanza están permitidas. El primero que consiga sacar a su rival del círculo será en vencedor. Si tú ganas, tendrás la libertad para comernos a todos sin objeciones. Pero si yo gano, deberás liberar a mi familia y a mis amigos, incluyendo a Pacifica y a sus padres. A cambio, podrás comerme a mí. ¿Qué dices?

Darlene escuchó la propuesta de Dipper, pasados cinco segundos, esta comenzó a carcajearse nuevamente, en esta ocasión con una carga extra de ironía y de sarcasmo.

—Tengo entendido que los niños suelen decir muchas tonterías, pero tú, pequeño ingenuo, acabas de sobrepasar todos los records establecidos. Por si no lo has notado, ya poseo la completa libertad para devorarlos a todos ustedes. ¿Por qué debería aceptar tu reto en primer lugar? ¿Por qué debería conformarme solo con huesos y cartílagos?

—Porque sé que el rencor que me guardas por haber matado a una de tus hijas aun es demasiado grande como para haberte conformado solo con atraparme. Tú quieres más que solo eso. Tú deseas desollarme con tus propias manos... O patas... Lo que sea que tengas. ¿O me equivoco?

—De acuerdo, jovencito. Te daré la razón en esta ocasión. Pero no creo que te encuentres en la mejor posición para negociar algo así. ¿Qué te parece esto? Si yo gano, todos ustedes se convertirán en comida para posteriormente adornar mi museo, dejándote a ti hasta el final para obligarte a observar como mis bebes y yo tomamos las vidas de tus familiares y de tus amigos. Y si tú ganas, te concederé el honor de ser devorado primero con tal de que no tengas la desdicha de sufrir por tus seres queridos. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Acepto! —Dijo Dipper sin darle el beneficio a Darlene de saborear su ventaja.

—Tienes un exceso de confianza en ti, muchacho. Pero solo lo haces por tu sentido de la responsabilidad. No tienes una verdadera motivación. Es sorprendente que no demuestres temor a pesar de que sabes que vas a morir. A no ser que... —Se tomó unos breves momentos para analizar la situación y encontrar una explicación—. Tengas en mente asesinarme en el campo de batalla. ¿No es cierto? —Le devolvió la mirada, captando un ligero cambio en la expresión de Dipper, el cual le indicaba que había adivinado su plan secreto—. ¡Lo sabía! Todos los hombres son iguales. Resultaste ser aún más charlatán que tu tío. ¿Sabes? Quisiera recordarte que yo soy la maestra del engaño aquí. Sin embargo... —Empujó a Dipper desde el segundo nivel dejándolo caer sobre el conglomerado de arañas, las cuales se hicieron a un lado para evitar amortiguar su caída. Pese a estar envuelto en un capullo de telarañas, Dipper resintió el impacto sobre su espalda, provocándole un intenso dolor que lo hizo gritar. Acto seguido, Darlene tomó la lanza del muchacho y la arrojó hacia su posición. Dipper, aún dolido por el duro golpe, consiguió apenas rodar hacia su derecha para esquivar la punta de lanza, la cual alcanzó a rasgar la telaraña, dejando su brazo derecho parcialmente libre pero con el suficiente espacio para poder tomar la lanza y deshacerse de su prisión temporal. En ese momento, Darlene saltó desde la misma distancia para aterrizar sobre sus ocho extremidades a solo pocos metros de Dipper—. ¿Quieres una pelea a muerte? Entonces eso es lo que obtendrás, y te advierto que no solo mis crías disfrutarán del espectáculo, sino que tus seres queridos también lo harán. Serán testigos de cómo separo tu piel de tu carne y de tus huesos con mis propias manos.

Darlene produjo un sonido con las garras de sus patas delanteras, semejante a un chasquido y que sirvió como una indicación para que sus hijas condujeran a la familia, amigos y conocidos de Dipper hacia el segundo nivel de la cámara superior, lugar en donde se posicionaron uno al lado de otro para observar el preludio de la feroz batalla que estaba a punto de dar inicio.

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la muestra de deseos de suicidio más incomprensible que el mundo haya presenciado! —Anunció Darlene, mirando hacia los espectadores desde la plataforma inferior—. El día de hoy todos ustedes sabrán qué es lo que le ocurre a alguien cuando trata de pasarse de listo y busca meterse conmigo y con mis retoños, así que espero su estadía sea placentera. Traten de no asomarse o podrían acabar cubiertos de sangre y tripas.

—Perdónanos Dipper... —Dijo Emma entre lamentos y chillidos a nombre de ella, de Jessica y de Mary, quien al igual que sus compañeras y el resto de los asistentes se encontraba envuelta en telaraña luego de haber sido capturada por las crías de araña una vez que Darlene desveló el plan—. No pudimos rescatar a tu familia.

—¿En verdad ese niño piensa enfrentare solo a ese monstruo? —Dijo Preston, manteniendo elevados sus niveles de incredulidad—. No sabría decir si es muy tonto o muy valiente..

—Dipper es el chico más valiente que conozco, señor Northwest. —Afirmó la niña de los frenos—. Estoy segura de que Dipper podrá derrotar a esa mujer.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, niña? No entiendo qué es lo que podría hacer ese muchacho enclenque contra una bestia de semejante categoría.

—No es por asustarte, Preston... Pero ahora mismo, tu vida, la de tu esposa y la de tu hija dependen únicamente de las acciones de Dipper. —Agregó Stanley—. Puede que su musculatura sea casi inexistente y quizá esos brazos y piernas de fideos no lo ayudan en nada a verse mínimamente intimidante, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que la determinación de ese niño no conoce los límites. Sí tan solo tuvieras una remota idea de todo de lo qué es capaz y de todo lo que ha logrado durante este verano, cambiarias inmediatamente de opinión. A pesar de ser influido negativamente de forma constante por un viejo torpe y pusilánime como yo, eso no le ha impedido seguir creciendo como persona. Y es él quien está arriesgando su vida para salvar nuestro arrugado pellejo, así que si quieres tener una sola oportunidad para volver a tu mansión junto a tu familia y junto a todos tus ridículos lujos, entonces te aconsejo que muestres más respeto, cierres esa bocota tuya y deposites toda tu fe en mi sobrino.

Era bien conocido que a Preston Northwest no le agradaba ceder ante una discusión fuera quien fuera la parte contraria. No obstante, esta fue una de las pocas veces a lo largo de su vida en la cual las palabras para dar una representación a sus opiniones simple y sencillamente no fueron requeridas. En cambio, se delimitó a mirar hacia la improvisada arena, sobre la cual Dipper y Darlene se miraban fijamente a los ojos, esperando el momento preciso para lanzar el primer ataque.

—Luces nervioso. —Dijo Darlene, sin apartar la vista de su presa, sonriendo y pretendiendo ser la vencedora de la contienda—. Si esto representa mucho estrés para ti puedes retirarte cuando gustes y aceptar convertirte en el almuerzo de mis hijas.

—Eso nunca va a pasar, monstruo. —Dipper respondió sin dejarse intimidar,. Caso contrario, apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de su lanza con ambas manos a la vez que enfocaba sus sentidos para no perder contacto visual con alguna parte del cuerpo de su enemiga—. Te venceré y sacaré todos de aquí.

—Déjame informarte, que tú no eres el que decide eso. Ahora... ¿Por qué no comenzamos? —Sugirió, disparando un chorro de acido extremadamente corrosivo desde su boca, el cual fue esquivado a tiempo por Dipper al rodar hacia a su izquierda, gracias a los grandes reflejos que combatir contra criaturas sobrenaturales durante varios días consecutivos le habían provisto—. Ese fue un buen movimiento. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te parece esto?

Darlene sin darle al joven Pines una sola oportunidad para recuperar el aliento, lanzó un rollo de telaraña, quedándose pegado a la lanza de Dipper. Ambos tiraron de ella, Darlene de la telaraña y Dipper del arma, sin que ninguno le diera el beneficio al otro de ceder un poco de su terreno. No obstante, pocos segundos bastaron antes de que Dipper se diera cuenta de que la fuerza de la mujer era muy superior a la suya, por lo que este fue arrastrado poco a poco hacia ella, resultándole inútil el hecho de sujetarse por medio de la resistencia ejercida por sus piernas y sus pies. Al no conseguir zafarse, Dipper giró la lanza, llevando la punta hacia el frente, logrando cortar la telaraña. Acto seguido, Dipper dio un brinco para atacar a Darlene con la intención de encajar la lanza en su torso, ejecución que fue eludida por ella cuando al igual que Dipper, dio un giro hacia su derecha, pudiendo contraatacar rápidamente con dos de sus patas delanteras, propinándole un tremendo golpe de revés a Dipper justo en la barbilla, haciéndolo volar un par de metros hacia atrás para caer de espaldas.

—¡Vamos Dipper! ¡No dejes que esa asquerosa araña te venza! ¡Ánimo! ¡Tú puedes! —Gritó Mabel desde su lugar, observando la batalla con atención, dándole apoyo moral a su hermano en compañía de su tío, sus amigas, el trío de chicas e inclusive el matrimonio Northwest. Fue en ese momento, cuando Mabel giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda que pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de una persona la cual no se encontraba vitoreando a Dipper. En cambio, su mirada se había convertido en la perfecta representación de la derrota. Como si ya nada en el mundo fuera importante para ella—. ¿Pacifica? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿En verdad te vas a quedar ahí con esa expresión de muerta viviente?

Pacifica guardó silencio.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Aún sigues afligida por lo que mi hermano te hizo? ¿O quizá es por todo lo que tus padres te han hecho pasar? Escúchame bien, Pacifica... Todo esto tiene una solución. Tus padres están arrepentidos... Ellos finalmente se dieron cuenta de sus errores y están dispuestos a enmendarlos y la razón por la que mi hermano se comportó de esa forma, fue porque nuestro tío le dio unos pésimos consejos para conquistar chicas. Él lo único que buscaba era la manera de superar un amor no correspondido. Yo he conocido a Dipper toda mi vida y sé que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño ni siquiera a una flor. Mucho menos a una chica, bueno... Siempre y cuando nadie influya en sus decisiones. —Miró de reojo a su tío—. Él es una de las pocas personas en todo el mundo a la que le confiaría mi vida y estoy segura de que él se siente tan culpable por lastimarte que buscará la forma de repararlo. ¡Vamos Pacifica! ¡Tienes que despertar!

—Dipper... Mis padres... —Murmuró la chica—. Todos me engañaron... Toda mi vida está basada en una mentira.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije! ¡Dipper y tus padres están arrepentidos por lo que te han hecho! ¡La vida es muy corta para pensar en tonterías y tú aun tienes una larga vida por vivir junto a unos padres que ahora se han comprometido a cambiar y solo por ti, Pacifica! —De alguna manera, sus palabras parecieron cobrar sentido en la mente de la rubia cuando esta le devolvió la mirada—. Siempre habrá segundas oportunidades para mejorar como seres humanos, y es por eso que ahora Dipper necesita de todo nuestro apoyo. Él está peleando y arriesgando su vida por nosotros. ¿De verdad le vas a dar la espalda en un momento tan crucial como este?

*Dipper... ¿Por qué tuve que interesarme en él? Es solo un patético nerd con problemas de sudoración excesiva. Esa cara de bobo suya y esas pretensiones de querer ser siempre el sabelotodo del grupo me enferman. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Pero entonces... ¿Por qué aún me sigo sintiendo de esta forma cuando estoy cerca de él, o cada vez que se aparece en mis pensamientos? ¿Es posible que mi amor por él no haya desaparecido aún? ¡No! ¡Eso es ridículo! Yo ya no siento absolutamente nada por él... Después de todo, fue Dipper quien me traicionó. Creí en sus tontas palabras de afecto, me dejé llevar como una estúpida por su actitud tierna hacia mi persona. Fui cegada por su empatía al hacerme creer que había algo más allá afuera para mí que el solo hecho de ser sodomizada por mis padres. ¿Cómo puedo volver confiar en alguien como él después de lo que hizo? Mabel asegura que fue culpa de su tío el que su comportamiento haya cambiado de manera tan repentina... ¿Pero en verdad podré confiar en sus palabras? A pesar de tener una vida glamorosa, siempre sentí un vacío dentro de mí y durante los días recientes pensé que lo único que podía llenarlo eran las palabras de apoyo por parte de ese chico de clase media-baja que conocí un día cualquiera en una fiesta que su tío dio en esa apestosa cabaña. No sé qué debo hacer ahora... Mi cabeza me dice que no haga caso a sus viles mentiras, pero mi corazón insiste en querer estar junto a él una vez más para algún día caminar juntos, tomados de la mano y ver el atardecer. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?*

Pacifica se atormentó dentro de su mente, cuando la voz de otra chica ubicada a solo tres espacios de su posición, se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Tu nombre es Pacifica, cierto? —Preguntó Emma Sue—. ¡Vaya! Entonces tú debes ser la chica de la cual Dipper nos habló.

—Dipper... ¿Les habló de mí? —Pacifica respondió con su propia pregunta, desconcertada.

—Así es. —Afirmó Mary, integrándose a la conversación—. Antes de planear nuestro fallido rescate nos lo confesó todo.

—Por más que odie admitirlo, ellas tienen razón. —Añadió Jessica—. Dipper nos dijo que el principal motivo que lo llevó a coquetear con todas nosotras, fue porque pensó que esa sería la mejor manera de superar un amor no correspondido. El creyó que si hablaba con más y más chicas entonces superaría su miedo y se volvería una persona más abierta. Pero como sabes, todo resultó en un desastre. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no podemos satanizarlo completamente por su intento de dejar de ser un torpe con las chicas. Sobre todo cuando fue instruido desde un inicio por alguien que no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa dar un buen consejo.

—El punto es que después de disculparse con nosotras, Dipper nos confesó que tú fuiste la única chica durante su viaje por la cual sintió algo de verdad. —Continuó Emma—. Sus palabras fueron muy claras. Luego de la plática que ustedes dos mantuvieron esta mañana, algo dentro de él despertó. Por lo tanto, creemos que eres una chica afortunada. Dipper es un chico especial con un corazón de oro. Lo demostró frente a nosotras y lo está demostrando una vez más al poner su propia vida en peligro y todo por ayudarnos a salir de aquí. Así que creo que unas cuantas palabras de apoyo le resultarían muy útiles. ¿No crees?

—Dipper... ¿En verdad siente algo por mí...? ¿Y solo por mí? Entonces no era mentira... Yo... ¡Yo le gusto! ¡En verdad le gusto! Todas sus palabras resultaron ser ciertas. —Después de analizar la situación mediada por las opiniones y los testimonios de las tres chicas, Pacifica pareció recobrar la confianza en ese chico de cabellos castaños que le mostró la luz por vez primera hacía unos cuantos días, luego de que este le hiciera entender que no debía dejarse tratar como un objeto de poco valor, sino por la persona que en realidad era: Pacifica Elise Northwest. En ese momento, la hija única del matrimonio más emblemático del estado de Oregón gritó a todo pulmón un séquito de palabras, cuya frecuencia sonora se extendió hacia la arena de combate gracias al eco de la propia caverna—. ¡TU PUEDES HACERLO, DIPPER! ¡ACABA CON ESE MONSTRUO Y REGRESEMOS A CASA! ¡ÁNIMO, DIPPER!

Dipper se quedó paralizado una vez que logró escuchar los gritos de aliento por parte de Pacifica. A continuación, creyendo que se encontraba distraído, Darlene intentó golpear a Dipper con sus patas delanteras con la intención de tomarlo por sorpresa, lo cual le resultó imposible, ya que tras un rápido movimiento, el muchacho alzó firmemente su lanza por encima de su cabeza para así detener el embate, dejando a su enemiga con una expresión de asombro y estupefacción en su rostro.

—Darlene, es ahora cuando te doy la razón. —Dijo Dipper, volviéndose hacia ella—. Es tal y como lo dijiste. Al iniciar nuestra batalla, es posible que no haya encontrado una verdadera motivación para continuar desafiándote... ¡Pero creo que al fin la he conseguido! —Finalizó, atravesando de lado a lado el pecho de Darlene con la punta de su lanza.

 **Concluirá...**

Bueno, Dipper solo necesitaba de un pequeño empujoncito para darle a esa araña su merecido. Sin embargo, aunque el próximo sea el último capítulo, no crean que esto se ha terminado. Espero que les guste la confrontación final, así como la resolución entre Dipper y Pacifica. Me pregunto cómo acabará la situación entre ambos. Nos leemos en el final, el cual estaré subiendo el **día 12 de Julio**. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. A pesar de que muchas veces no cuento con el tiempo para responderlos sepan que los leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!


	15. El Nido, Parte 3 (Final)

Bueno, como dicen...

Todo lo que empieza tiene un final, y el punto y aparte finalmente ha alcanzado a este fanfic. Muchas gracias a ti que estás leyendo esto, por haber sido parte de este viaje junto conmigo. El resto lo dejaré para las últimas notas, así que por ahora solo diré que espero que te agrade el último capítulo.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un Fanfic de Gravity Falls**

 **"Pacifica por la Carretera"**

 **Capítulo Final: "El Nido, Parte 3"**

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Dipper consiguió atravesar el pecho de Darlene con su lanza. No hubo un solo movimiento, ni una sola palabra por parte de ambos, sino hasta que después de unos pocos segundos, cuando Dipper finalmente accedió a remover el arma, haciéndolo poco a poco, ocasionándole a Darlene un dolor inconmensurable que la hizo tirarse al suelo para chillar y revolcarse, maldiciendo a su oponente junto a su destino. Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Pacifica y el resto de los espectadores aclamaban la victoria del pequeño valiente.

—¡Ese es mi sobrino! —Vitoreó Stanley—. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Darlene? Bueno... Tus cuatro ojos...

—¡Eso te pasa por subestimar a mi hermano, arañota fea! ¿Lo ves, Pacifica? Dipper solo necesitaba un poco de tu apoyo moral para darle su merecido. —Dijo Mabel, dirigiéndose hacia la joven rubia a quién le fue imposible ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿En verdad...? ¿Esto fue por mí...? —Pacifica se mostraba escéptica, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a Dipper.

—Ese niño... En verdad lo hizo... —Preston murmuró, sin aún poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Se acabo, Darlene. ¡Estás vencida! —Dijo el muchacho de doce años, mirando a su adversaria sucumbiendo ante sus heridas mortales—. Ahora acabaré contigo.

Dipper se aproximó hacia el cuerpo de Darlene, enfilando su arma y tensando los brazos, preparando la punta aún cubierta de sangre de color verde, para encajarla nuevamente dentro de su pecho y tomar su vida de forma definitiva. No obstante, Darlene cambió sus lamentables quejidos por una risa maniática y pausada, la cual le produjo un sentimiento de incertidumbre al joven guerrero, obligándolo a retroceder un par de metros.

—¿Sabes algo, niño? —Preguntó la mujer, devolviéndole la mirada—. Sin duda heredaste el buen sentido del humor de tu tío. Esa fue una buena jugada, pero se necesita mucho más que eso para eliminarme y yo aún tengo un pequeño as más bajo la manga.

Darlene escupió desde su boca un hilo de telaraña con dirección hacia el techo, el cual le permitió colgarse y trepar a una altura considerable de varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo. En ese momento, la mujer disparó un chorro concentrado de acido hacia la posición de Dipper, formando un círculo y dejándolo encerrado en su interior. A continuación, mostró el detonador que le había arrebatado a Jessica y Mary, rodeando y jugueteando el temido botón rojo haciendo uso de una de sus patas.

—¡El detonador! —Exclamó Dipper, exaltado, al igual que los demás asistentes.

—¡Vaya! Así que se invirtieron los papeles, ¿Eh...? Es curioso e irónico a la vez, que ahora te veas acorralado a causa de la misma trampa que trataste de utilizar en contra mía y de mis retoños, pero se acabó, pequeño. ¡Todas! ¡Regresen a sus escondites, ahora! —Indicó Darlene, haciendo un llamado general a todas sus hijas para que se retiraran del lugar y volvieran a las cuevas aledañas. Una vez que las pequeñas arañas obedecieron, Darlene enfocó nuevamente su atención en Dipper—. Y bien, mocoso... ¿Qué harás ahora? Estás parado sobre una bomba de tiempo. Los explosivos que tú y tus amigas colocaron alrededor están listos para ser detonados y yo tengo en mi poder el aparado que los activará. Me pregunto qué quedará de ti una vez que quedes sepultado bajo toneladas de escombros. Quizá luego mande a buscar tu cuerpo, aunque considerando que lo único que tienes para ofrecer son cartílagos y pellejos tal vez no valga la pena el esfuerzo.

—Eres una... —Stanley salió en su defensa—. No te atrevas a apretar ese botón, Darlene. Si tantos son tus deseos de venganza entonces haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja al pobre chico en paz.

—Ya es muy tarde para lamentarse o cambiar las cosas, mi querido Stanley. La muerte de este niño está más que garantizada. Así que vete despidiendo de tu familia y amigos, mocoso entrometido. Nunca volverás a ver la luz del sol.

Darlene se carcajeó una vez más, gozando de su premeditada victoria al mismo tiempo que accionaba el botón del detonador, ocasionando una poderosa explosión en secuencia que cimbró los túneles desde los cuales una gran cantidad de cuerpos de arañas sin vida salían despedidos junto a una gran cantidad de escombros y de polvo. Una vez contemplada la devastación y el genocidio de los de su propia especie, el gesto de satisfacción de Darlene fue reemplazado por uno de perplejidad y uno de horror. A sí mismo, la mujer observó a Dipper, ileso en la misma posición, sin que la plataforma del nido superior sufriera de un cambio en su estructura.

—¿Qué...? No... ¿Qué sucedió...? —Se preguntó una y otra vez, dejándose caer hacia el suelo para tomar entre sus brazos algunos de los cadáveres calcinados y desmembrados de sus hijas—. ¿Por qué...? —Se giró hacia Dipper, increíblemente molesta—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué la superficie no se derrumbó?

—Más bien, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tú, Darlene? —Dipper sonrió ante el gesto de incredulidad de su enemiga—. Parce que tú misma aniquilaste a todas tus hijas.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? Se supone que los explosivos estaban... ¡No! No puedo estar equivocada... Una de mis hijas escuchó todos tus planes. No hay forma de que tu hayas...

—Fue gracias a eso que asumiste que habíamos colocado los explosivos alrededor de la plataforma, pero la verdad es que todo fue una trampa para creyeras que nuestro plan original era destruir el soporte principal del nido superior para dejarte sepultada a ti junto a tus crías. Sabíamos que era difícil rescatar a mi familia y a mis amigos de ti y de todo tu ejército, así que se nos ocurrió que la única forma para acabar con todas al mismo tiempo, era dejarlas enterradas dentro de las mismas cuevas. Las chicas y yo distribuimos los explosivos dentro de los túneles en algunos de puntos debilitados a causa de los temblores recientes, más no alrededor de la plataforma. Después de eso, tomando en cuenta tus palabras de tener oídos y ojo en todas partes, sabíamos que una de tus tantas arañas escucharía nuestro plan, así que decidimos modificarlo un poco para que recibieras información falsa. Jessica y Mary se dejaron atrapar para que tomaras control del detonador y lo utilizaras en el momento en el que te sintieras acorralada luego de haberte desafiado a una pelea a muerte. En resumen, el que tú fueras la responsable de matar a todas tus hijas fue nuestro plan desde el principio. ¿Y te haces llamar a ti misma la maestra del engaño? Ahora tus crías yacen carbonizadas y sepultadas bajo las rocas de lo que alguna vez fue tu nido. ¡Es tu fin, Darlene!

—¡No! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, pequeña alimaña rastrera! —Su ira y sus instintos asesinos aumentaron un doscientos por ciento—. Te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho. ¡Juro que te haré pagar! Disfrutaré viéndote sufrir. Devoraré a cada miembro de tu familia frente a tus ojos, para finalmente desmembrarte y deleitarme con tu escasa carne por igual. ¡Sufrirás del peor dolor que un hombre puede experimentar durante su vida!

Cegada por la ira y despistada por la alta frecuencia en el tono de su propia voz, Darlene fue incapaz de reaccionar rápidamente ante el derrumbe inusitado que sufrió la cúpula del nido a consecuencia de las tres explosiones que sacudieron su interior. Debido a esto, la mujer alcanzó únicamente a mirar hacia arriba justo antes de ser aplastada por una innumerable cantidad de rocas y dejar escapar un lamento ensordecedor, el cual quedó ahogado cuando el derrumbe finalmente cesó, siendo uno de los brazos de Darlene la única parte suya que quedó visible.

—Se terminó... Ethan, y todas las demás víctimas al fin podrán descansar en paz. —Declaró Dipper, respirando profunda y aliviadamente, observando de manera sutil la zona colapsada, dándose cuenta que el derrumbe había ocasionado la creación de un gran agujero que conectaba directamente con la superficie al dejar pasar los rayos del sol. Por su parte, Stanley, Mabel, Pacifica, Preston, Priscilla, Candy, Grenda, Jessica, Mary y Emma no dejaban los elogios de lado, celebrando a viva voz la victoria de Dipper y la inteligente maniobra con la cual pudo engañar a Darlene para que ella misma fuera la causante de la muerte de toda su especie. Sin embargo, los festejos fueron irrumpidos de manera brusca, cuando un enorme terremoto sacudió el emplazamiento, ocasionando que la cúpula terminara de desplomarse en su totalidad. En ese instante, los presentes escucharon una gigantesca explosión, logrando ver aquello que la había provocado gracias al agujero formado: El pico viuda había hecho finalmente explosión.

—Eh... Chicos... —Dijo Mabel, contemplando con temor la gigantesca columna de humo y ceniza que se elevaba al cielo, a la vez que era puesta en libertad gracias a su hermano, quien se apresuró a escalar hacia el segundo nivel para cortar los trozos de telarañas que aún mantenían aprisionados al resto de la tropa saboteadora de atracciones—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Correr sería una buena idea, si tan solo hubiera una forma de escalar hasta allá arriba. —Contestó el anciano, abrazando a su sobrina—. De cualquier forma, considerando el tamaño de la explosión, el magma no tardará mucho en llegar hasta aquí.

—No digas tonterías, Stan. —Preston recriminó, pero dando crédito a las palabras del propietario de la cabaña del misterio en cuanto numerosas fisuras comenzaron a formarse sobre el soporte del nido, dejando salir vapores y un poco de magma desde su interior—. Aún debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, genio? Los túneles fueron destruidos por las explosiones, sin contar que están repletos de cadáveres de arañas, así que ya no podemos utilizarlos para volver. Lo único que nos queda es ese agujero, pero está tan alto que nos será imposible alcanzarlo trepando. Si tan solo contáramos con una escalera o si alguien más supiera que estamos aquí atapados podría mandar un helicóptero de rescate para sacarnos de aquí. —Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas por una deidad invisible y todopoderosa, el sonido producido por el aleteo de las hélices de un helicóptero captó la atención inmediata del grupo, el cual se vio atónito cuando dicho vehículo hizo acto de presencia, descendiendo a través del agujero—. ¡Vaya! Debería de pedir deseos con más frecuencia.

—¿Un helicóptero? —Dipper se mostró escéptico ante lo que él consideraba un extraordinario golpe de suerte—. Pero... ¿Cómo?

—¡Hola amigos! —Exclamó un hombre robusto luego de dejar caer una escalerilla enrollable y aproximarse hacia la posición de Dipper y los demás—. Me fue muy difícil salir de ese laberinto de maíz, pero creo que llegué justo a tiempo.

—¡Soos! —Dipper y compañía mostraron felicidad al ver a su buen amigo regresar con ayuda.

—¿Quién lo diría...? ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de él? —Stanley se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Eso no importa ahora. —Dijo Preston, dándole un pequeño empujón—. ¡Deja de hacer preguntas y súbete a esa cosa ahora!

Sin basilar y perder más el tiempo, el grupo subió por medio de la escalerilla para finalmente ponerse a salvo, el cual una vez asegurándose que estuvieran todos a bordo se elevó para finalmente salir del nido y poner marcha hacia la zona de evacuación.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste, Soos? —Preguntó Dipper una vez tomado su respectivo asiento.

—Fue toda una travesía, amigo. Una familia canadiense me encontró perdido dentro del laberinto, me dieron un sándwich de jamón y me dejaron a cargo de unos guardabosques locales, ellos me dijeron que podía pasar la noche en su cabaña, asamos malvaviscos y contamos historias de fantasmas hasta el amanecer. Luego, me condujeron hacia el puesto de vigilancia más cercano instalado sobre la carretera, al llegar les conté todo lo que había sucedido y recordé que esta era la última atracción que tu tío tenía pensado sabotear, así que aceptaron en traerme aquí en helicóptero con la condición de que no tocara ninguno de los botones, creo que no les agradó el hecho de que yo estrellara su camioneta al tratar de conducirla. ¿No es cierto, Charlie? —Se dirigió hacia el piloto.

—No lo mencione, señor. —Contestó, sin desviar su atención de la trayectoria.

El helicóptero estaba finalmente por abandonar la zona de peligro, cuando sin que nadie pudiera imaginarlo, Pacifica, quién se encontraba sentada a un costado de sus padres, fue jalada hacia fuera por medio de una telaraña que fue disparada desde tierra. No obstante, Pacifica alcanzó a sujetarse de la escalerilla con ambas manos para evitar caer hacia los ríos de magma que comenzaron a surgir desde el interior de la tierra por medio de fisuras originadas a causa de los incesantes temblores. Dipper y Preston fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante la atrocidad cometida, asomando la mitad del cuerpo para tratar de alcanzar a la joven y regresarla hacia el interior de la nave.

—¡Sujétate, Pacifica! —Gritó Dipper, estirando su mano para alcanzar la de Pacifica. Por su parte, Preston, aterrado, imitó las acciones del muchacho para asegurar la supervivencia de su hija. En ese momento, el helicóptero se sacudió debido a un exceso en el peso que este podía soportar. Entonces, Dipper y Preston notaron unos cuantos carretes de telaraña pegados sobre la base del helicóptero, de los cuales Darlene se hallaba sujetada a pesar de no contar con cinco de sus ocho patas originales, ni con la mitad inferior de su abdomen. Así mismo su cuerpo se encontraba completamente ensangrentado, su rostro magullado y sin la visibilidad de uno de sus ojos.

—¡SIN VERGÜENZAS! ¡No escaparán tan fácilmente de mí! —Dijo, tratando de subir por medio de su telaraña, siendo imbuida en una rabia suprema, con el único objetivo de acabar con la vida de aquellos que se habían atrevido a burlarse de ella—. ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡No quedará ni uno solo con vida!

—Dipper, dame tu lanza. ¡Ahora! —Ordenó Preston, una vez que sujetó a su única hija del brazo para hacerla subir nuevamente a bordo. Sin atreverse a cuestionarlo, el niño accedió, dándole el arma en mano propia y haciéndose hacia atrás, resguardando a la muchacha de cabellos rubios—. ¡Darlene! Por años te has aprovechado de la tranquilidad de las personas para hacerlos caer en tus trampas y alimentarte de ellas. ¡Pero se acabó! !Se acabó en el momento en el que te atreviste a meterte con un Pines y con un Northwest! ¡Se acabó en el momento en el que te atreviste a meterte con mi hija!

Dichas estas últimas palabras, Preston empuñó la lanza y tomó un poco de vuelo para arrojarla con fuerza y también firmeza, consiguiendo de esta forma atravesar la cabeza de Darlene, ocasionándole una muerte casi instantánea. Eventualmente, Darlene perdió las pocas fuerzas que la mantenían sujeta a su telaraña, cayendo al vacío para encontrarse con un lago de ardiente magma en dónde finalmente encontró su lugar de reposo final.

—¡Wow! Ese fue un lanzamiento increíble, señor Northwest. —Admitió Dipper, mirando por el borde.

—Gracias, muchacho. No en balde fui cuatro veces campeón de lanzamiento de jabalina durante mi estadía en el club de atletismo durante la universidad. Parece que después de todos estos años aún no he perdido mi tino. Además, no podía dejar que ese monstruo se fuera con las manos limpias después de lo que nos hizo pasar a todos ¿No es así, Pacifica? —Concluyó, colocando su brazo alrededor de Pacifica para abrazarla al mismo tiempo que su madre lo hacía. Como era de esperarse, la joven enmudeció ante tales muestras de cariño, resultándole por demás extraño. En consecuencia, su rostro se volvió rojizo cuando Dipper y el resto de los presentes depositaron su mirada en ella para sonreírle. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, a pesar del momento de extrema vergüenza, la perspectiva que Pacifica tenía de sus padres cambió por completo, pudiendo percibir en esta ocasión especial un auténtico sentimiento de amor familiar que venía desde el fondo de sus corazones. Al final, Pacifica se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Entonces, una pequeña lágrima de felicidad rodo por su mejilla izquierda justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa por sí misma.

—Supongo que tiene razón, señor Northwest. —Dijo Dipper, siendo testigo de la bella escena, para luego intercambiarla por la vista que ofrecía la destrucción de la atracción turística más grande de todo Oregón a causa de los interminables ríos de lava y la lluvia de ceniza—. Tiene razón...

Solo quince minutos transcurrieron para que el helicóptero arribara a la zona de seguridad lejos del área de peligro, lugar en dónde se podían observar múltiples cuerpos de emergencia reunidos, auxiliando a algunas personas que habitaban en los alrededores del volcán para ponerlas a salvo y tratar de amenizar un poco el golpe emocional que pudieron haber sufrido algunas de ellas. Al aterrizar, Jessica, Mary y Emma finalmente lograron reunirse con sus propios familiares, quienes las recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos e innumerables muestras de cariño. Por su parte, el resto de los miembros de la expedición fueron inmediatamente atendidos por los paramédicos para descartar posibles intoxicaciones a causa de haber respirado los gases que emanaban de las grietas más próximas al volcán. Pocos minutos después, descartando cualquier síntoma de daño, la policía del estado recolectó los testimonios de Stanley, de Soos, de Preston y también de su esposa. Resultándole al primero de ellos toda una hazaña fingir demencia con tal de que no pudieran reconocer su rostro y culparlo por haber hecho destrozos en propiedad ajena. Una vez que Stanley pudo zafarse, se dirigió hacia Dipper, quién se encontraba sentado sobre una camilla cercana a una ambulancia, con una frazada encima y un vaso de agua en las manos, mirando hacia la tierra bajo sus zapatos.

—¡Qué día! ¿No lo crees, sobrino?

—¡Y que lo digas, tío Stan! Creo que este ha sido uno de los días más intensos de todo el verano. Me duele todo el cuerpo... Quisiera regresar a casa y dormir por una semana.

—¿Sabes? Hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero ahora que saboteamos todas las demás atracciones y ya que la Montaña del Misterio esta puesta fuera de circulación para siempre, estoy seguro que nuestra cabaña recibirá el triple de visitantes durante los siguientes días y yo tengo que estar ahí para estafa... Digo... Para guiarlos por los diferentes tours y venderles toda esa chatarra con la que cuenta la tienda de regalos. Después de todo tengo que recolectar suficiente dinero para reponer ese camper. Por desgracia, el seguro no cubre pérdida total del vehículo cuando se trata de magma volcánico. ¡Qué conveniente! Son una bola de malandrines.

Dipper no respondió. En cambio, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Algo te preocupa, sobrino? —Preguntó Stanley, tomando asiendo a su lado—. ¡Vamos! Quita esa cara triste. ¡Deberías estar feliz por tu victoria! Fue gracias a tu gran valentía que pudimos salir de ese agujero infernal prácticamente ilesos. Te diré algo, Dipper. Hace unas semanas cuando tú y tu hermana se presentaron ante mi puerta por primera vez, tuve la impresión de que tú eras la chica. Parecías tan frágil como un muñeco de trapo y tan asustadizo como un preescolar. Pero mírate ahora. Fuiste capaz de combatir y derrotar a una criatura mítica con el triple de tamaño por ti mismo y por si eso fuera poco, ideaste un plan para aniquilar a toda su especie de un solo golpe.

—Lo sé, tío Stan... Es solo que... De algún modo, aún sigo sintiéndome vacío por dentro. A pesar de estar bien conmigo mismo por todas mis hazañas, siento como si nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora me ha ayudado a sobreponerme a lo que me acongojaba desde el principio. Vine a este viaje buscando una forma para olvidar mis sentimientos de Wendy y aunque la encontré, fue gracias a mi torpeza que todo terminó por arruinarse. Lastimé a tres chicas inocentes y lo que le hice a Pacifica fue terrible. Es por eso que no puedo considerar esto una victoria.

—Oye... Fue mi culpa que tomaras esa actitud de cazanova principiante cuando ese no era el punto, supongo que el hecho de que te sientas así se debe principalmente a mí. Verás... La verdad es que no soy el experto en mujeres del que te hablé. Me divorcié una vez y me han golpeado tantas veces en la mejilla izquierda que incluso he perdido un poco de sensibilidad en esa zona. Comprenderé perfectamente si te sientes irritado conmigo. Soy el responsable de que tus amoríos de verano no hayan resultado como esperabas.

—¡Hey! No te estoy culpando por nada. Fue también mi responsabilidad al no saber en qué momento debía detenerme cuando tenía que hacerlo y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. —Le sonrió—. Parece que ambos somos unos fracasos con las mujeres.

—Sí... Creo que tienes razón, sobrino... —Stanley levantó la mirada, encontrándose a Preston y a su esposa quienes aún dialogaban con la policía y a Pacifica, quien al igual que ellos, se encontraba sentada a solas sobre una camilla de ambulancia—. Aunque parece ser que tú aún tienes una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. ¿Por qué no vas con la señorita y le ofreces unas merecidas disculpas? Aunque te mande al demonio al menos tu alma estará tranquila.

—Sí... —Siguió con la mirada el mismo camino que tomó la cansada vista de su tío—. Creo que tienes razón... Digo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para intentar quedar en buenos términos con ella y tener la conciencia limpia. —Armándose de valor, Dipper se levantó y se encaminó hacia Pacifica con la frente en alto. Una vez que se aseguró de estar a una distancia prudente para que ella pudiera escucharla, habló finalmente—. Pacifica, oye... ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Dipper... Sí, claro. —Dijo, sin demostrar ninguna emoción al respecto. Entonces, al tener el permiso de la chica, Dipper se sentó junto a ella.

—Pacifica... Yo...

—Descuida, Dipper... —Pacifica lo interrumpió, sin darle el tiempo necesario al muchacho para plantear lo que tenía pensado decirle—. Si estas buscando que te perdone, ya lo hice. Creo que es algo absurdo guardarte resentimientos por lo que hiciste después de habernos salvado la vida a mis padres y a mí. Así que... Si estabas preocupado por eso, ya puedes dejar de estarlo. Al contrario, quisiera darte las gracias por habernos ayudado a escapar.

—Me... Alegra saberlo... —Dijo tibiamente, meciendo sus pies mientras trataba de buscar la mejor forma para proseguir con la conversación y terminar con el incomodo silencio entre ambos. Sin embargo, al no encontrarla pasados unos segundos, Dipper decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse del lugar lo más pronto posible antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo—. Bueno... Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Iré a ver si mi hermana no necesita nada.

—¿En verdad eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, Dipper? —Pacifica preguntó de repente una vez que el joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados se bajó de la camilla para marcharse por donde vino—. ¿No hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

—¿Debería haber algo más? —Le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Tú dímelo.

—Yo... No lo sé... Todo ha sucedido tan rápido, que me cuesta trabajo pensar en todo aquello que me gustaría decirte. —Se sobó el codo derecho, mostrándose sumamente apenado e inseguro de sí mismo a la hora de hablar—. Me siento tan confundido y asustado por lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, que me es difícil no imaginar que la confianza que había entre nosotros se haya roto. Ahora sé que soy un completo idiota y me arrepiento de lo que te hice. Tú no te mereces esto después de lo que sufriste a causa de tus padres. Así que lo único que puedo hacer para remediarlo es pedirte perdón una vez más... Y aunque digas que ya lo hayas hecho, yo no siento lo mismo.

—Dipper... Dipper... —Colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho—. Todo está bien. Escucha... No te sientas afligido. A veces la falta de amor nos lleva a cometer locuras. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Lo único que buscabas era seguir adelante y no se te puede satanizar por algo así. Mabel me lo contó todo mientras nos encontrábamos en la cueva mirando como peleabas contra ese monstruo. Ella me dijo que serías incapaz de hacerle daño a una flor y yo le creo.

—Entonces... ¿Todo está bien? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Estás segura?

—Si hay algo que aprendí en estos últimos días, es que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Dipper. Tú la mereces, inclusive mis padres la merecen. Además, no olvidemos que tú me la diste incluso después de pasar la mitad del verano buscando la manera de humillarlos a ti y a tu hermana. Siempre habrá una oportunidad para redimirnos, y creo que después de haber demostrado lo que vales y lo mucho que te importan las personas que amas, tú la mereces más que nadie en el mundo.

—Gracias, Pacifica... —Sonrió, justo antes de abrazarla de manera sorpresiva tal y como ella lo había hecho luego de haber capturado al espectro de décima categoría—. Lo que dices significa mucho para mí.

—¿Y bien? —Le cuestionó una vez que ambos se separaron—. Ahora que ya todo está bien entre nosotros, quisiera que terminaras de decirme lo que no pudiste mientras nos encontrábamos en el museo de las momias. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Yo... —El rostro de Dipper se tornó de color rojo—. Bueno... Lo que yo tenía pensado decirte era que yo... Bueno... Tu a mi me... Tu... Yo... Verás... Yo...

—Me gusta verte cada vez que te pones nervioso. Te hace ver lindo. No es necesario que lo digas. Solo quería que supieras que yo siento lo mismo... —En ese momento, sin permitirle terminar la frase, Pacifica llevo sus manos hacia atrás, soltó una risilla divertida para posteriormente acercar sus labios a los de Dipper y así fundirlos en un pequeño pero significativo beso, el cual dejo enmudecido al joven Pines ante las miradas de fanatismo de Mabel, Candy y Grenda, así como algunas otras de resignación por parte de Jessica, Mary y Emma, quienes contemplaron la escena desde los lejos. No obstante, justo antes de que Dipper y Pacifica pudieran expresare, la sombra y la voz de un hombre llamó su atención.

—¡Dipper Pines! —Exclamó Preston, con actitud recta, dirigiéndose hacia el desconcertado muchacho—. ¿Así que te atreves a besar a mi hija aún sin importarte que yo me encuentre a solo unos pocos metros de distancia, verdad? ¿Sabes que les ocurre a aquellos que osan atentar en contra de mi instinto paternal?

—Verá... Señor Northwest... Yo...

Una vez más, Dipper fue incapaz de exponer sus términos cuando inesperadamente, Preston extendió su mano con la intención de estrechar la suya.

—Gracias, hijo.

—Yo... No lo entiendo. Creí que estaba furioso... —Dijo Dipper, aceptando el apretón de manos.

—¿Cómo podría estar furioso con el chico que arriesgo su propia vida, a cambio de salvar la de un hombre horrible junto a la de su esposa y a la de su hija para darles una nueva oportunidad para comenzar desde el principio? Dipper, quiero que sepas que a partir de este momento, tienes mi gratitud absoluta, y ya que al parecer tú y mi hija se entienden muy bien, también quiero que sepas que no me interpondré si es que ustedes dos planean iniciar una relación.

—Lo mismo opino, querido. —Complementó Priscilla Northwest—. Será un gusto para nosotros recibirte en la mansión para cenar de vez en cuando. Nuestros cocineros pueden prepararte el platillo que tú quieras con solo pedírselos.

—Muchas gracias, señor y señora Northwest. Será todo un placer acompañarlos. —Dijo animoso, tomando de manera discreta la mano de Pacifica.

Fue así, como la extrema y al mismo tiempo peligrosa aventura por todo Oregón, saboteando a las atracciones rivales llegó a su fin para las dos familias. Siendo Dipper el más afortunado de todos al haber podido superar exitosamente su mal de amores al hacerse novio oficial de la chica más popular del pueblo, así como haberse ganado el respeto de su familia. Un par de horas después, los cuerpos de rescate condujeron de vuelta a casa a todo el grupo, dejando a la familia Northwest en su respectiva mansión, a Candy y a Grenda con los padres de cada una y a los Pines a las afueras de la Cabaña del Misterio, contemplando a los dueños de cada una de las demás atracciones maniatados y atados con sogas, colocados en fila sobre el fango y a Stanford junto a ellos enfundando un arma de rayos de plasma.

—¡Vaya! Al fin regresan. Atrapé a todos estos sujetos intentando sabotear la cabaña. Fue una suerte que yo estuviera aquí para defenderla. ¿Y bien...? ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó, observando a los demás miembros de su familia completamente exhaustos, tirándose a descansar sobre el suelo y sin las más mínimas intenciones de querer levantarse de ahí pronto.

 **FIN.**

Que melancolía se siente cuando se termina un fanfic, pese a que ya son varios los que he terminado la sensación prevalece y así se mantendrá por varios días más. Una vez más, muchas gracias por haberme leído. Quiero aclarar de una vez que esta historia no tendrá secuela, ni precuela, ni nada que termine en "cuela". Creo yo que no hay nada más que pueda aportar a esto, y mis deseos por hacerle una modificación a este capítulo para tratar de olvidarme del infame "Candip" ya se han visto satisfechos. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado esta historia. Pero recuerda que aún hay un par de fics más míos que puedes seguir como: "La Novia de Dipper" y "Ojos de Demonio"

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por los que aún están por llegar. Nos leeremos pronto en una próxima aventura. Se despide de ustedes JaviSuzumiya. ¡Chao!


End file.
